Fifty Shades: The Dominants Daughter
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Christian Grey always wanted better for his children. What happens when history repeats itself and his daughter gets tangled up in a world that he never wanted her to know about? Will he accept her place in the BDSM underground as "The Mistress"? Or will he fight tooth and nail to get her away from that world? Told from the POV of AG,CG & PG. HEA.
1. Introducing The Greys

**CHRISTIANS POV**

"I don't care Ros, get Davidson and his team in that conference room by 1 pm. I am done fucking around on this. He needs to sign that contract today! We need this Ros" Two months. Two fucking months trying to close this deal. This ends today!

"Christian, we are $11 million apart! How am I going to convince him to sign when he wants $40 million and you won't go over $29?" Ros is frustrated, we have been over this same ground for weeks now. But I still have the biggest weapon in my arsenal to unleash on Marcus Davidson.

"Call Phoebe"

"Are you sure? You know what her temper is like. If we catch her in a bad mood she could blow the whole deal"

"Yes but in the right mood Davidson will be shitting himself. He will sign faster than he can say "_Yes, Miss Grey_"

"OK, I will call her, see you in a hour" We hang up and I sigh. Make or break day.

I know Phoebe is what we need to close this deal. I was once known as the shark of Seattle. The top dog that no one messed with. I'm still that guy but right above me is my daughter.

Phoebe is not _A_ Shark, she's _The_ Shark.

She graduated top of her class at NYU with a double major in economics and business management. When she was 18, instead of coming home for the summer she headed out to England where she helped the UK branch of GEH take over one of the biggest telecommunication firms in England. She has always has a thirst for the business and I knew from the time she was three years old that she would be my successor at Grey House.

I remember the first time I saw her in a board room. She was 16 and working here at GEH as a summer intern. One of the lawyers on the team made the mistake of calling her "little girl" and she was so mad. I have never seen someone rip apart another person in that way before and I've never seen it since.

She made him re draft one of the contracts he had done, pointing out all the mistakes he had made, things that Ros and even myself had missed. When he started to complain she calmly took the contract out of his hands, gave it to another lawyer and said, and I quote "_don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya!_"

An hour later he was fired for calling her a bitch and a mass memo went out to all staff.

If Miss Grey tells you to do something, you do it.

Since she left college, in the short space of 8 months she has earned herself a reputation across the country as the best negotiator in the world of M&amp;A. She is calm when she needs to be. Forceful when it's called for and terrifying when things are not perfect. In short, shes me twenty five years ago.

I lean back in my chair and think about the me of twenty five years ago. My god what a douch bag I really was!

My life pre Anastasia is mostly a blur of hurt, anger, rage, subs, loneliness, coldness, confinement and secrets. The day Ana tripped into this very office changed who I was in a monumental way. A great way. A way that I cherish every single day.

I look at the pictures of my family that are on my walls and smile.

Ana and I have been married for almost 25 years now and have 5 children who we both adore. After Teddy was born I could not wait to get her pregnant again. When she was pregnant with Phoebe I remember saying to Ana that I wanted lots of children. After Pheebs was born we waited another two years and then welcomed our second daughter, Maggie Rose Grey.

She is twenty years old now and is studying at the University Of Seattle. Her mothers passion for books rubbed off on her and she works a few hours a week at Grey Publishing which was moved to Grey House a few years after Ana and I got married.

Teddy is twenty four and he works for GEH but in an executive capacity. Being tied to Grey House was not something that fitted into his play boy lifestyle so instead he travels across the globe checking in on my foreign businesses. From what his security tells me he has a different woman waiting for him in each town. It doesn't bother me as much as it does Ana who wants him to settle down with a nice girl but the way I see it he is a young man sowing his wild oats.

Five years after Maggie was born we found out that Ana was pregnant with twins. It was a bit of a shock because she was on birth control but when we sat down and worked out how many times we had sex on an average day it became clear. _I'm surprised we don't have a dozen kids by now._

We never found out the sex of the twins so when Ana had a boy and a girl we were ecstatic. Our son, Thomas Carrick, takes after me and his brother. He's tall at almost six foot and he has my copper hair but he has his mothers eyes, just like Teddy has. He's a football fanatic and plays for his school team. He has recently started to bring girls home and I was ok with it but when his twin sister brought a boy back I hit the roof. It caused Ana and I to have a massive fall out and in the end we decided that what is good for one, is good for the other. Double standards are not something that Anastasia Grey agrees with. So we banned both of them from dating until they are 16. That gives me a solid 6 months to come to terms with my baby girl dating.

My baby girl, my Katie. Named after her aunt Kate, she's my little fire cracker. She looks just like Ana but she has my hair and Ana's eyes. She is the most affectionate girl in the world. She thinks nothing of coming into my study and curling up on my lap and falling asleep. When she was born she was smaller than Tommy by almost two pounds and had to stay in the hospital longer. I think this is why I'm so protective of her. She was so tiny and fragile that it's hard for me to see her now as a young girl on the cusp of woman hood. I would kill any fucker that dare hurt my little girl or any one of my family.

The last fucker that tried is now six feet under.

My fist clench and my heart rate picks up just like every other time I think of that fucker and think about what he did. How he almost ripped my family apart. How what he did had a ripple affect on my family that can still be seen and felt to this day.

Nine years ago I found out that one of my employees was stealing money from GEH. Edward Cooper worked in my finance department and after getting into a heavy dept with some very shady people, he thought his only option was to help himself to my money. He was found out before he could even withdraw the first cent.

He was fired and then arrested. He was released on bail and instead of just accepting that he was in the wrong and would go to prison because he deserved it, He thought he would take revenge on me because he blamed me for ruining his life.

He drove to Teddy and Phoebes school and shot their two CPO's dead. He then grabbed both my children and locked himself in a classroom with them. The police, the SWAT team and my own highly trained security team surrounded the school within twenty minutes.

He asked for 10 million and a jet to take him somewhere that had no extradition. I agreed to everything straight away, anything to get my kids out of there safely. The stupid fucking police Captain had other ideas and he told me that there was no negotiations in hostage situations. What bull shit is that!

Ten hours. Ten hours he had them in that class room without losing his cool.

Then he lost it. Nobody knows why. He just snapped.

He hit Teddy so hard on the head with the butt of his gun that my son was unconscious for three days. Phoebe tried to stop Cooper from hurting her brother and he grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the floor. He took off his belt and hit her with it, buckle first, eleven times. A grown man who weighed over 200lbs lashing a belt as hard as he could on to the back of a thirteen year old girl who weighed hardly anything. It was a blood bath. He ripped her skin each time he hit her and the buckle kept getting caught in her ripped flesh so it ripped even more.

When he raised the belt for the twelfth time he moved in line with one of the SWAT snipers who shot him right between the eyes.

I'll never forget the sight of my two children on that classroom floor. My son had blood pouring from his head and my little girl was nothing but blood.

They were both rushed to hospital and Teddy didn't wake up for three days because of the blow to the head but we knew he would pull through.

But Phoebe...Phoebe we almost lost.

She was rushed straight into the operating room. She had to have a blood transfusion because of blood loss. She went into cardiac arrest on the table and they had to revive her. I will never ever get the scream that Ana made out of my head when we saw the monitors flat line from the little window in the OR. Watching doctors fight for my daughters life made my knees buckle and I collapsed with Ana in my arms. It wasn't until I woke up that I was told Phoebe pulled through and was going to make a full recovery. Well, physically she made a full recovery. Mentally she has never been the same.

As a result of her scars and the memories of the belt hitting her invoke, Phoebe gets panic attacks if someone touches her back. We paid for the best therapist but nothing worked. I even told her about my childhood with my birth mother and my aversions to touch before Ana came in to my life but still she would not let anyone hug or hold her.

She does not like big crowds, has never brought a boy home and the only people she allows to hug her are my sister Mia's twin 6 year old children Samuel and Skyler. My theory is that because they were only babies they did not know not to touch her and she knew they were not a threat.

Never in a million years did I think when I was 6 years old and let Mia touch me with her tiny newborn hand that one day my daughter would only trust her children. It is funny how life works. I was a cold CEO who could not stand touch and distanced myself from my family and now my daughter is known as the cold hearted bitch of the business world who also can not stand touch. I would give my whole fortune to be able to hold my daughter in a proper hug. I would give my fortune and my soul for Ana to be able to hold her.

Phoebe is not cold hearted to her family though. She comes over once a week for family dinner and every Friday she attends family dinner at Bellevue, but her weekends are hers and hers alone. She goes sailing and to my utter annoyance and disgust, motorcycle riding! I fucking hate that she loves bikes but She is an adrenalin junkie. She has been skydiving, bungy jumping, white water rafting, even swimming with sharks. The more dangerous the better. I hate that she take so many risks with things that are out of her control.

I am pulled from memory lane when Andrea buzzes me letting me know that everyone is waiting for me in the main conference room. I walk in and shake hands with Davidson and his team. I look around and realize that Phoebe is not here yet. I raise my eyebrow at Ros asking silently where she is and she just shakes her head.

After 10 minutes Phoebe is still a no show. I am about to send her another "_where the fuck are you?" _texts when she breezes in the door. She looks so much like Ana it is scary but she is a little taller and has my gray eyes. She is dressed in black pants, a red shirt, a black vest and red sky high heels. Her eyes are smoky and her hair is in a pony tail down her back.

She's out for blood.

She strolls up to the head of the table and stands next to my chair. She throws a folder on the table in front of Davidson and then leans onto the table with her palms flat, glaring at him. He visibly sinks down in his chair and goes a shade whiter.

"Davidson, I am going to make this quick because number one, I am a very busy woman and number Two, You have pissed me off to no end by dragging your feet on his deal. In that folder are the details of a company in Portland called LightTech. They do the same exact thing that your company do, only they are willing to sell for a lot less than you are. The only reason that this deal is still on the table for you is because when, not if, when, your company goes belly up, over 1000 people will lose their jobs and as you know GEH pride ourselves on saving jobs...now... You have one minute to sign that contract on the dotted line for $29 million which you know is a very good deal considering you are hemorrhaging money or I call LightTech and you can take your money pit of a company and go find someone else who is willing to pull it out of the quick sand that You got it into!" she straightens up and crosses her arms across her chest with her eyes pinning him to his seat.

He looks to his colleagues for help and then to Ros and I. Yeah buddy good luck with that. Without saying a word he takes the contract and signs his name on the dotted line which earns him a butter wouldn't melt smile from Phoebe.

"You made the right decision Davidson. Ros, I will email you the P&amp;l sheets later...Dad I will see you tomorrow at Bellevue" she shakes Davidson and his teams hands and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then breezes out the door just as quick as she breezed in.

From her walking in, to Davidson signing took 4 minutes. God she is good.

After I leave the meeting I tell Andrea to send a dozen pink roses to Escala for Phoebe with a note that says "WDB" which means "well done bug"

When ever she would do something good as a child I would say well done bug. I say it now every time she lands a big deal at work. She does not need for me to tell her how proud I am of her. She knows without me saying anything.

* * *

After a long day at the office all I want to do is have a nice meal, climb into a bath and then make love to Ana until I pass out. But as soon as I get in the door I know that's not going to happen.

Ana rarely raises her voice at the kids and the only times I remember her doing it is when they put themselves in danger. When Teddy took my R8 before he had a licence she went nuclear on him and would not let him apply for his licence for a year. When Phoebe was 6 and jumped in the pool without water wings she shouted at her and then cried because she thought she was too harsh.

Now she is raising her voice at our youngest daughter about something. I walk into the family room and as soon as my presence is known, Katie looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Do you want to tell him? Or do I?" Ana asks her while folding her arms across her chest.

Yeah, she's pissed.

"Moooom!" Katie pouts but Ana turns to me.

"I got a call from Principle Cohen today and guess what he called about? He wanted to talk about Katherine's attendance because she had missed her afternoon classes for the last three days"

"What? You missed your classes? Where were you?" I ask my now very silent daughter who has slumped herself down on the sofa.

"Oh you're going to love this one. She skipped classes and ditched her security for three hours so she could go with Isabelle and that Duncan boy to the mall! They would stay there for hours and get back to school just in time for her security to not miss her!" Ana is seething.

After everything that happened with Phoebe and Teddy we tightened security on the whole family. The kids know not to go anywhere without a CPO.

"Is that a joke? Katherine, you have five minutes to explain yourself"

"Daddy, I didn't do anything wrong! God I am a fifteen year old girl and do you know I have never been to the mall with my friends without having to take half the secret service? I want to be normal! I don't want or need security! I had my hood up so no one even recognized me" she pouts but it won't work on me. Just as I am about to tell her she is grounded the front door slams and Phoebe comes storming into the room with her sights set on her little sister.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? What the fuck were you thinking ditching security? Do you know how much fucking danger you were in? Do you know what type of Psychos are out there just waiting for a chance to nab the billionaires kid? DO YOU?" She is raving mad and for the first time since I walked into the room Katie looks contrite.

I am fanatical about security. Phoebe is at another level completely.

She has her own team and they coordinate with my team but just like I like to be in control of my security, Phoebe likes to be in charge of hers. She hates the unknown.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs. It was stupid and I won't do it again" Katie bleats out. She adores her big sister and hates it when she gets in trouble.

"Damn right you won't do it again! I'm assigning one of my guys to you for the foreseeable future and I can garen-fucking-tee you that he will be glued to your ass!"

Katie gets up and glares at her sister with fire in her eyes.

"You can't do that! You're not my mother!"

"No but I am and I agree with her. You ditch security then we will double it. Ditch it again and we will triple it! When we feel you can be trusted again we will think of relenting but until then you have double the eyes watching you" Ana tells her sternly.

"Christian, anything to add?"

"You're grounded, baby girl. Two weeks. I want your phone and your iPad" Katie's mouth drops open in shock and then her teenage attitude takes over.

"Oh this is fucking horse shit! I fucking hate you, Phoebe Grey!" She screams and then stamps her way up the stairs.

Ana, Phoebe and I all sigh in unison. Phoebe looks hurt at her sisters words and she goes to follow her.

"Leave her be, Pheebs. She's a little hot head when she's upset. You know she didn't mean what she said don't you?" Ana asks her.

"Yeah, I know Mom but she needs to get real with her security. If something happened to her I..." She looks pained when she thinks about her sister being in danger.

Ana walks over to her and takes her hand gently.

"She will be fine, Pheebs. Now, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, Mom. I have to finish up some paperwork"

"Come on, Phoebe. Leave that until tomorrow, even I've already shut my phone off for the night"

"Sorry, daddy no can do. I need to get the contract sorted for LightTech" she smirks.

"I thought you told Davidson you would only buy them if he refused to sign?"

"It was a lie of omission...seeing as I closed the deal with LightTech ten minutes before the meeting with Davidson. That's why I was late" she smiles and then kisses her mother and I before telling us goodbye.

Ana looks forlornly at her oldest daughters retreating back. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her.

"She will be OK" I whisper.

"I just want her happy, Christian. She puts on this front, like she is ready to take on the world but I can see it behind her eyes. She has that same lost look that you had when we begin dating. I just want her to find her...her More"

"She will find her own path Ana. And she may have a lost look but she's nowhere near as bad as I was. I was a closet Dom with a string of Ex Subs and a child abuser behind me. Phoebe is a smart girl and she will find her way eventually"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, PHOEBES POV**.

I feel so out of control right now! When my security team informed me that my fathers team had told them about her skipping school my blood boiled. Does she not know the dangers out there? I was in a class room with two CPOs guarding the door and that deranged fuck still got in and beat my brother unconscious before mutilating my back. I dread to think what someone could do if they found one of my siblings unprotected.

There is only one person who can help me feel back on track right now.

I grab my iPhone and press the right contact.

"**Hey baby, what's up?"**

"I need you! It's been a shitty afternoon and...I just need you"

**"You know I'm here for you, baby. Playroom?"**

"Yes. I'll be there in twenty minutes"

**"Are you topping or am I?"**

"I am. I want you on your knees waiting for me when I get there"

"**Yes, Mistress"**


	2. Always Remember to Knock

**Hi Everyone.**

**Totally forgot to put an authors note on the first chapter so I'll do it now.**

**There is a PINTEREST page for this story. If you click one of the links on my profile it will take you to my boards and you will find the one for the Dominants daughter.**

**I have written a few chapters ahead so I am hoping for regular updates. **

**This story will have a little bit of humour and a little stress but a lot of family stuff which is what I myself like to read about. **

**C&amp;A's Children are**

**Teddy 24. Phoebe 22. Maggie 20. Tommy &amp; Katie (Twins) 15.**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favs and follows.**

**Cheers x**

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I flop back down on to the bed and drag Ana so she is resting on my chest.

We are both completely breathless after going at it for a straight two hours. _Damn I think I pulled a muscle with that last move! _

I don't know what people are on about when they say that the older you get the less sex you have. If anything, Ana and I have more sex now than we did ten years ago. Back then we had a house full of kids who would barge into a room without knocking whenever they felt like it so that pretty much limited our sex time to nighttime when they were all in bed. Now that it's only the twins home we have a lot more freedom and there is not a fifteen year old on the planet that would just walk into their parents bedrooms without thinking if they were about to be scarred for life first.

"Wow! That was insane!" Ana giggles from my chest. Her hair is a mess, her cheeks are flushed and she has my cum smeared all over her but I have never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Indeed it was. How about I run us a nice bubble Bath?"

"I knew I married you for a reason"

After filling our tub with her favourite strawberry smelling bubble bath, I light a few candles and then get in. Ana follows me and I pull her back so she is sitting between my legs and I start scooping water over her shoulders.

"Good that feels so good. You seemed like you were in a hurry to get at me earlier. Any reason why?"

"I'm always in a hurry to get at you, Mrs Grey but I just needed you that little bit extra today. It was a stressfull day at work and then finding out Katie skipped school...I guess I just need to feel more in control and I can't think of a better way than taking control of your beautiful little body" I grin and she splashes me gently.

"Speaking of your daughter"

"Why is it whenever any of our children misbehave they suddenly become _my_ children and not _our_ children?"

"Because I was never a trouble maker when I was young, you on the other hand, Christian "_Punch first ask questions later"_ Grey, were the troublesome bad boy of Bellevue" I laugh at her name for me. Woman's got a point though.

"Ok, ok point taken. Now what about Katie?"

"She apologized to me tonight for skipping school and she said she will go to Escala in the morning to say sorry to Phoebe. I told her that was very grown up of her to apologizes for her mistakes and I made her promise that she will never ditch security again"

"Did she promise?"

"Yes but she asked once again if she can have covert security instead of a CPO" I sigh and grab the loofah so I can wash Ana's back.

"I don't know, Ana. I don't like the idea of someone not being right there with her but I can see her point. Tommy said the same thing to me three days ago. I guess if I had two coverts on them then it will be ok. But that's only at school and the mall and stuff. Party's or anything after 8pm and it's CPOs all the way"

"Agreed" She leans back and kisses me softly.

"You should have seen Phoebe in action today. She terrified Davidson with her mere presence and got him to sign straight away. With the other company she bought she's brought over $50 million to the table this week" I say proudly.

Ana stays quite and starts to play with the bubbles.

"Whats wrong?"

"Phoebe. My heart is breaking for her, Christian. She just seems so lost and I know you were like that when we first met but I watched you change before my eyes but Phoebe has been like this for years and there is no sign of anything changing anytime soon"

"Do you think I should suggest that she go back and see Flynn?"

"She hates shrinks. She would scream her head off if you even suggested it. I might call Maggie tomorrow and see if I can get all three girls on a mother daughter day. Phoebe liked that when we did it a few months back"

"That's a great idea, baby"

We finish our bath and then dry off before climbing between the sheets and snuggling into each other.

We lay in comfortable silence and I debate on wether or not to bring up something I have had on my mind. Our sex life is rocking and we mix vanilla with kink all the time. When we gave Phoebe Escala when she came home from college we had to get rid of the playroom. We thought we would do ok without one but three weeks after we dismantled it Ana came to my office with a sketched design of a new playroom which we have in a hidden room behind our closet. I love our sex life but it's been over twenty fives years since I was part of the BDSM scene in Seattle and I'm keen to know wether there are new things out nowadays. Like new toys or equipment.

"Just say whatever is on your mind Christain. My God I can feel, actually feel you thinking" she chuckles.

I gently shift her off of me and lay down so we are side by side facing each other.

"I want to discuss something with you but I don't want you to feel pressured. If you say no then it's no and I won't bring it up again"

"Okay...what is it?" She asks skeptically.

"A few months ago a building came on to the market downtown. I was interested because it would have been a perfect location to site a small security company that Ros purchased years ago. Anyway things were really full on at work that month and the building just slipped my mind. A couple of days ago I asked my acquisition team to see if that building was still for sale and I was told it was sold. Well you know me. I wanted it so I started digging on who bought it and how I could tempt them to sell it when I discovered that the new owner, some guy called Tortuga of all things, turned it into a BDSM club" her eyebrows shoot up in surprise when I say this.

"Okay, so what does that have to do with us?"

"Well I found out online that they are having a masked party this Saturday. I want us to go"

"You want us to go to a BDSM party? Why?" She asks shocked

"The only time that we have been to a club was a few years after we got married and we went to that one in Italy. It's a masked party so no one will know it's us and I just want us to go, have a look around at what's new and then bring you home and fuck your brains out in the playroom" I smirk

"You're sure no one will recognise us?"

"Not with the masks I have in mind for us, no. We will ditch security for the night and I'll drive Teddys BMW because it doesn't stand out as much as any of our cars" I shrug like its no big deal but I really want to do this with Ana.

"We did have fun in that club, didn't we?" She bites her lip as her mind goes back to the one and only night we have been to a BDSM club together.

We were on holiday in Italy without the kids and we just stumbled across it. We are not known that well in Europe so we went in and watched a few scenes and when we got back to the hotel we had the hottest sex of our lives!

"So...are you game, Mrs Grey?"

"I'm always game, Sir" she grins and I roll her over and start to pepper her face with kisses.

"I can't wait to learn some new tricks to try on your delectable little body...but for now let me show you some of my special moves that I have been perfecting for years"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY, KATIES POV.**

I feel so guilty about telling Phoebe I hated her. I don't hate her. She's one of my most favourite people in the world next to Mom and dad and Gail. Gail's awesome.

I just hate the fact that I have to have a stupid fucking security guard follow me everywhere. It's embarrassing!

I have school in forty minutes but I decided to stop by escala first so I can apologise to Phoebe face to face. I asked my security not to alert her of the fact that I was coming because I don't want Her to give me an excuse like "I'm working" or "I'm on a conference call".

She's used those excuses on me a million and one times when I have called her In the past to hang out. I know I called on the weekend which everyone knows she has just to herself but still. She could have watched a movie with me between meetings or something.

I walk through the over the top ostentatious lobby of the Escala building and get in the private elevator for the penthouse.

Shit what's her code? I try her birthday and it doesn't work. I try all our family's birthdays and when I type in my sister Maggie's birthday the doors shut and the elevator starts going up. _I always knew she loved her more than me!_

I actually pout to myself in the mirrored wall because she didn't use my birthday. I'm the baby!

I reapply my lipgloss in the mirror just as the doors slide open and I walk into the foyer towards the double doors that lead to the great room.

I open the doors without a thought but as soon as I step in I regret it.

Some guy is screwing the hell out of my sister on the sofa and judging by the noises she's making, she's enjoying it!

I silently scream into my arm and back the fuck out of there! I run to the elevator and jab the button as fast as I can and I practically throw myself into the cart and hit the lobby button.

Holy fuck! Pardon my French but holy fucking shit balls!

I thought she was a Virgin! Hell _everybody_ thinks she's a virgin! Because of her touch issues and the fact that she's never brough a boy home we all just assumed! How dumb are we? Not only is she having sex but she's having really good sex by the sounds and looks of it. And that guy! That's guys ass! Holy fuck! Pure perfection. I wonder who he is?

Oh great! I just realised that I am now the only Virgin in the family. Teddy is a man whore, Maggie has been dating her boyfriend Paul since middle school and I know that Tommy has slept with half the senior girls. He won't go anywhere near girls his own age because they're "Jail Bate" Whatever! I have no interest in sex at all! I'm 15. Who has sex at 15? It's skanky, and I ain't no skank.

What is sticking in my craw though is the fact that I'm not even allowed to date and all my siblings are sex manics. Typical.

I get into the back of the SUV and tell my driver to take me to school. I pull my phone out to text Maggie to see if she knows about Phoebe but then I think better of it.

Im going to keep this little gem to myself for now.


	3. Temper Temper

**Hi everyone**

**So glad you're all liking the new story :) **

**I have put the link to the Pinterest on my profile.**

**Thanks for all the Reviews and PM's.**

**Cheers xoxoxox**

* * *

**ANAS POV**

I love Friday night dinners at Bellevue. Having the whole Grey Family in one place is so boisterous and loud and growing up as an only child it's still so amazing to me, even after all these years.

I look through the glass doors into the living room at my family and smile. Christian is talking to Carrick, Ethan, Elliot and Logan, Elliot's and Kate's son and Paul, Maggie's boyfriend, around the TV about some college football game.

Phoebe and Maggie are talking to to Ava on the sofa about the new fall line at Calvin Kline. Tommy and Katie look like they are in a serious game of battleship and Mia's kids are running around outside with the dog yapping at their heels.

Kate, Mia, Grace and I are on the patio with our wine talking about everything and nothing.

I watch as Skyler, Mia's little girl, runs into the house and straight In to Phoebes arms. Phoebe picks her up and blows raspberries on her little belly making her giggle and laugh.

I love seeing Phoebe like this, happy, laughing and care free.

I fucking hate what that monster did to her. I have only seen her scars once since it happened but to this day it's an image I still can't get out of my head.

She fell asleep on her bed when she was 17 in only her bra and panties. I didn't know she was in there because I thought she had gone to the mall with Teddy. I walked in to put her laundry away and I saw her back, bare but from her bra.

Scars. 11 of them in total, running down her back like lines. I longed to just hold her in my arms but her fear of touch is a lot more extreme than Christians ever was. Until she was 18 she would not even let anybody hold her hands or touch her anywhere, then she would allow only her family to lean in and kiss her cheek, making sure that our hands were on her upper arms and only her upper arms. Even till this day she flinches when she hears a loud noise.

Her anger is off the charts at times and I've watched her lash out at people for the smallest things. I've watched her smash things and throw things and people may think that she a brat with a bad attitude but I've seen the aftermath of those rants. She's so remorseful and guilty that she cries until it gets to the point where she has trouble breathing. Usually it takes about an hour and a mild sedative which is prescribed to her in pill form for her to calm down.

She has never brought a boy home, or even mentioned liking one. She may be gay for all I know, she's so secretive. The similarity between Phoebe and Christian before we got married is unnerving.

Fear of touch. Unknown sexuality. Closed of from most people. Business genius. And just like Christian was my scared little boy hiding behind his CEO persona, Phoebe is my scared little girl who hides behind her shark reputation.

I just wish I could help her in some way but I've tried everything and in my heart I just hope that one day she finds a way to let us back in. She was always an affectionate girl, always hugging or kissing us but it's been over nine years since I last held my daughter in my arms.

While the sun is setting over the water the guys all start a game of flag football with Carrick refereeing. All the girls are sat around the patio table drinking Graces famous Ice tea while we cheer on the guys.

Mia walks back into the house and comes back with a bottle of Vodka which she then mixes in one of the jugs of Ice tea and pours into the glasses of Kate, Grace, Myself, Ava and Phoebe before asking my permission to pour one for Maggie. She's twenty years old and I know she drinks in college so I say it's ok.

Before she opens her mouth I just know that Katie is going to kick off.

"Hey that's not fair! Shes underage the same as me so why does she get alcohol and I don't?" She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"The difference is, Kiddo that I will be twenty one in less than two months and I've only been drinking this last three months. I'm in college and I have a live in roommate slash boyfriend. Mom knows I'm responsible and mature enough to handle a little Vodka" Maggie tells her.

"Well I call bullsh" she starts to swear but I stop her.

"Katie!" I say because I don't like it when any of the kids swear.

"OK, OK. I call bull poop on you only drinking in the last three months. Every teenager has at least one drink just to try it" she always digs herself a hole.

"So what you're saying is that you have tried alcohol?" Phoebe smirks over the rim of her glass making Katie glare at her.

"No! But most of my friends have tried Vodka or Whiskey. I've been offered it but I've never tried it because I have the 6'4 man mountain follow me everywhere I go" She says while swirling her straw around her normal ice tea.

"Soooo, if you didn't have security, that means you would try Vodka and Whiskey?" Phoebe pushs her because she knows Katie will rise to it.

They love each other to death but they have the same temperament and each one always tries to get the biggest rise out of the other. I don't know why they do it and we have been trying to stop them for years but have had no success. I guess its just a sibling thing.

"Shut up, Phoebe! It's not like you never drank when you were my age. I remember going into your room when I was like 8 years old and finding a bottle of dads scotch under your bed"

"What were you doing under my bed?" Phoebe asks her menacingly.

"I was looking for your diary" Katie smirks and then takes a sip of her drink.

Phoebe just looks at her and then shoots back the rest of her Vodka tea mix and then pours herself another one.

"Its a good job you didn't find it because at that time the only thing I used to write about was my annoying _runt_ of a little sister"

This is how Phoebe has always teased Katie the most. She has always called her the runt of the litter because she is so much smaller than her sisters.

Katie's face goes blood red and Maggie moves to sit between them to make sure it doesn't kick off. The eternal Middle child.

Katie actually shakes with anger but then all of a sudden she seems to calm down and a serene looks comes across her face. She sits back in her chair and smiles as sweet as possible at her big sister.

"Tell me, Big Sis. When you were writing about how much of a "Runt" I was, were you writing it on your sofa?"

"My sofa? What a weird assed question. But to answer it, no. I would normally use my desk, Why?"

"So you never did anything on your sofa?"

"What is the fascination with my sofa?!" Phoebe is starting to get impatient.

"Oh nothing really...you certainly seemed to like your sofa this morning" Katie laughs and all of us look at her like she's crazy.

"For fucks sake! Get to the point already" Phoebe snaps.

"Temper temper. Tell me, that guy who was screwing you half to death while he had you bent over your sofa this morning, does he know you have such a short fuse?"

_What?_

Utter silence descends on the table. Katie is grinning because she has gotten one up on her big sister and Phoebe is staring at her with so much rage in her eyes I'm actually worried for my youngest daughter. I get up and walk around the table and stand in front of Katie just as Phoebe slams her glass down and jumps to her feet.

"What the fuck were you doing at my apartment!" The vein in Phoebes neck is throbbing and her whole body is shaking.

"I came to apologize to you for yesterday but as soon as I walked through your foyer doors I was met by some super hot guy going at you like there was no tomorrow" before she can finish her sentence Phoebe lunges at her only to be stopped by Maggie.

"Pheebs, Pheebs calm down. She's just a kid who doesn't know boundaries, just let it go"

"Let it go! NO! How DARE she comes in to my home unannounced and spy on me when I was...when I was...was" She starts to stutter because she's not sure what to say and then her eyes flit straight to me. Her face immediately goes a deep shade of red. She breaks eye contact with me and then glares at Katie who is looking down at her feet now that she knows how much she has pissed Phoebe off.

"I leaving because if I stay here I'm going to say or do something I'll regret!" Phoebe spins on her heels and marches off around the house to where her car and security are waiting.

"Maggie, go after her. Don't let her leave when she's so angry" I tell my middle daughter before turning to my youngest.

"You, young lady just earned yourself another 2 weeks of being grounded and you have to apologize to your sister when she has calmed down enough. What were you thinking you would achieve by blurting something like that out?"

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't think she would be that mad. If Maggie hadn't of stopped her she would have hit me! Phoebes never hit me before, not even that time I got paint all over her favorite Louis Vuitton purse" Her lip juts out and tears well up in her eyes.

Even though I am mad at her for betraying her sisters trust, I can't help but comfort her. She's my little girl at the end of the day. I wrap my arms around her and press my lips to her forehead.

"She will calm down eventually, pumpkin"

It takes me a further five minutes to calm her down and I notice that Maggie still isn't back from running after Phoebe.

"So what was this guy like?" Kate blurts out while pouring herself more ice tea.

"Kate! We shouldn't pry" I exclaim, even though I am desperate to know the details.

"Oh come on, Steele! Like you're not interested to know who Phoebe, who we all thought was a Virgin by the way, is currently banging"

"Don't ever mention my daughter and the word "banging" in the same sentence again, Kate"

"OK, OK I'm sorry" She holds her hands up in a surrender motion and then takes a sip of her drink.

And 3...2...1

"Did you know the guy, Katie?" _I knew Mia would not be able to help her self._

I notice that Ava has not uttered a single word since Katie dropped the bomb and she hardly reacted at all. _She's knows who he is!_

Katie looks up at me from her perch on my lap for permission to talk and I nod my head. It's pointless trying to keep Mia and Kate from finding out every little detail. They would probably accost Katie when she went to the bathroom anyway.

"Well, at the time I didn't recognize him but the more I've thought about it I'm sure I have seen him somewhere before" She mumbles. Tears are still falling slightly down her face and I know that she feels awful for outing Phoebe the way she did.

"What did he look like?" I can't help myself to ask.

"Um...he had black hair...a bit of a beard, you know like designer stubble?... He looked tall...he was really muscular, I'm talking really ripped!" She giggles and then buries her head in the crook of my neck and refuses to answer another question.

Ten minutes later, Maggie walks back to the table and sits down with a sigh.

"I calmed her down but she still left. I've never seen her that mad. Katie, you have a lot of grovelling to do, kiddo"

"I know" she sighs "Does she hate me?"

"No, she doesn't hate you. She loves you more than anything on this planet, you know that. She's just mad that you cracked her elevator code. Mad that you left Escala without saying you were there and she's pissed that you got an eyeful of her man" She chuckles and then makes eye contact with Ava and they both burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katie asks them.

Maggie and Ava stand up and just walk away towards the boat house but when Ava passes Katie she leans down and whispers loudly in her ear so we can all hear.

"The reason we are laughing is because the last time someone walked in on Phoebe and ...her Man, when they were having sex, a shoe was thrown at that persons head"

"How do you know that?" She ask and Maggie smirks at her baby sister.

"Because it was my shoe that Phoebe threw at Ava's head"


	4. The Mistress

**Hi everyone**

**Happy Easter **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and Pm's :) **

**Here is the next chapter. Don't forget the Pinterest**

**Cheers xox**

* * *

**ANAS POV**

"I can not believe we're doing this! What if someone recognizes us? What if a reporter spots us? Maybe we should go home" I am in panic mode.

Its Saturday night and Christian and I are on our way to the masked party at the BDSM club. We went in a club years ago and obviously we didn't participate in any scenes but we got some great ideas and had some of the best sex of our lives that night.

The difference is, that was in Italy where no one knew us and I didn't have to worry about bumping in to people I know. _Oh my god! What If someone from the PTA is there!_

"Ana, relax. Do you honestly think that I would allow someone to recognize you? I'm having a hard enough time thinking about all the strangers that will ogle you in that outfit, let alone someone we know. Can't you pull it down a bit?" He huffs.

"If I pull it down I will expose my boobs. Besides, it's not that bad" I shrug and look out the window at the passing scenery.

"Not that bad? You're practically naked! You look hot as fuck but still, I don't know how comfortable I am with you wearing that"

I smirk because I knew this dress would get to him. It's a skimpy spaghetti strap black leather dress that clings to every curve. I've always had self esteem issues but even I think I look hot in this.

"I'm not comfortable knowing that women will be eye fucking you all night either but what ya gonna do about it" I smile and he laughs.

He looks so hot in his black pants and tight black tee. We may have five kids and a twenty five year marriage behind us but damn, we still got it!

When we pull up outside a massive warehouse type club we put our masks on. Christians almost looks like batman's mask minus the ears and mine is the same but female. They cover so much of our faces and hair that there is no way in hell anyone would recognize us which makes me feel a lot better about the whole situation.

Christian helps me out the car and we walk into the front entrance of the club. I breath a sigh of relief when I see no reporters or paparazzi outside.

Above the doors there is a neon sign that spells out "The 7th Circle"

When we get into the first entrance we are met by a girl with a clip board who asks us what we are looking to obtain from the club for the night.

Christian tells her we are together and have no interest in joining in or having other people approach us. She hands us two white wristbands which she tells us is a signal to other people in the club that we are just there to watch. Nothing else.

As soon as she grants us entrance to the club the mood shifts.

We are at the top of a balcony which has stairs going in both directions. Below us is a massive floor space where there must be 200 people walking around various different scenes that are going on. Directly opposite us is an identical balcony with a door behind it but instead of stairs it has a glass fronted elevator. On the far side of floor space, in an area that is slightly raised, there is a massive leather padded bar with stools, booths and tables dotted around. To the left of the floor there are a number of doors and on the right side the wall is filled with thousands of pictures of Doms and subs acting out different scenes.

There is no denying it. This club is freaking sexy.

Christian takes my hand and leads me down the stairs and across to the bar. He orders us both a drink and we have to present our hands for a stamp because the barman tells us it's a two drink limit to all people in the club tonight.

We find ourselves an empty booth where we can watch what is happening on the main floor.

Now that I am here, I have no fear of being seen by anyone we know. The lights are so low it's almost pitch black in here and because we have our wristbands people look at us but don't approach.

Over the next hour we see some stuff that frankly, turns me on. In our playroom we have a St Andrews cross but the few that are dotted around the floor are different. It seems that they now have the ability to swivel and move up and down which apparently gives deeper penetration. As soon as he saw it, Christian said he was ordering us one.

While we are discussing where to put it in our playroom we are interrupted by a man dressed in a black suit. Hes the only person I have seen tonight apart from the staff that is not wearing a mask.

He's about 35 and has highlighted blond hair. He screams money. His suit, if I'm not mistaken is Armarni. He has a Rolex that must be worth over $50,000 and he just has that look that Christian has. He's an Alpha male.

"Good evening, my name is Mark Lawson, I'm the manager of The 7th Circle, I trust you are having an enjoyable evening?" He makes no move to shake hands with us and I am assuming that is because of our wrist bands.

"Yes we are thank you. We wanted to come check it out, see if it was for us" Christian tells him.

"First time being introduced to the lifestyle?" He ask surprised.

"Hardly" Christian says and leaves it at that. He takes my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze and then turns his attention back to Mark.

"I must say I'm surprised at this place. It's seems so...tame"

Mark smirks and then gestures to the floor.

"This place serves three purposes. Number one, it brings in a steady stream of money. Number two, it's a place where celebrity's and minor business people can come to pretend they are hardcore, when in fact it's all a show. And number three, it gives me an opportunity to scout out people who I know would like access to the other club. The real club"

"Real club?" Christian asks.

"Look around. There is not one person in here that is showing any intimate body parts. There are no bondage benches, no canes, no belts, no rope play, no suspension or even the most basic bits of kit, like sex swings. This place is just for show. The basement however, is a different story. There is another club down there called "The 8th Circle". Membership is $200,000 a year. You have to sign a NDA and have a full background check done which will tell us every deep dark secret about you. Then and only then you have to be given permission to join by Tortuga himself who has final say over all new members. That's why I picked you both out. I can see from a mile away that you might appreciate the...old school ways a bit more than this soft core stuff" he gesture again at the floor.

"Who is Tortuga?" I ask before thinking. I can see a small amount of surprise in Marks eyes that I have spoken without permission. Obviously he thinks I'm a sub. When Christian makes no move to reprimand me, Mark leans slightly forward and address me directly for the first time.

"Matthew Tortuga is the owner of both clubs and the Master Dominant of both. He inherited the whole shabang a few years back when the old owner died. He used to be the meanest son of a bitch in the community. I saw him punish another Dom once for not respecting a sub when she safe worded. Let's just say I'm pretty sure the whip end hit bone after the third strike. I've known the guy 13 years and even though he is a pussy cat now compared to what he used to be, I'd still rather rip out my own eyes out than cross him. Thank god for the Mistress"

"Who's the mistress?" I'm fascinated by this.

He smirks at us both and then waves over the barman who comes back with a bottle of Champagne and three glasses which he pours and hands to us.

"Who is the Mistress? Excellent question. I know who she is outside these walls of course but my NDA and respect for her prevents me from telling you. Plus, I would probably find my self wearing concrete shoes at the bottom of lake Washington if I ever breathed her real name but out side of knowing what she does as a career and what she is like when she is around Tortuga? I think only God and Tortuga himself know the real her"

"I was there the night they met. It was at the old club downtown. She walked in looking all doe eyed and innocent and as soon as they locked eyes, he was a goner. He was so flustered by her that he forgot he had three Subs tied up in one of the private rooms. I had to go in and let them loose. He zeroed in on her and then proceeded to knock one of the other Dominants out cold for just looking at her. Man he was hell on wheels for almost three years after that night. They started out as just friends but as the years went on, I guess they both just got struck with the love arrow. Shame really, she was the best Domm on the West Coast" He shakes his head and smiles sadly.

"Why was he hell on wheels?" Christian asks before I get a chance.

"There are men who stake a claim on a woman and don't like for other men to look at them or even talk to them but what Tortuga did with the Mistress, he owned her from the moment he saw her. Even though she had a string of Suns and other partners, she always belonged to him. What he didn't realize is that she owned him in return. No man dares to so much as look at her because everyone in the community knows that she belongs to him and the few women that try to turn his head? Let's just say the Mistress has her own way of dealing with jealous women"

"Why are you telling us all of this? I thought you had signed an NDA?"

"I have and I haven't broken it as I have not revealed any names except Tortuga's and all you have to do is Google the name of this place and he is listed as the owner. I'm telling you because if you accept our invitation to join The 8th Circle, you will need to know two things. Number one, no means no and Red means Red. No exceptions. And number two, never ever ever even approach the Mistress without Tortuga's permission. Besides, I doubt you will blab your mouths off about what I have said because if you did then Tortuga would ruin you. He may not be the most powerful man in this city but he's the most powerful man in the underground from here to the East coast" He pulls out his wallet and hands Christian a business card.

"All the correct contacts are on there if you want to join the other club. You will need to call between..." Before he can finish his sentence a blanket of near silence falls upon the club, only broken by music that has been playing in the back ground the whole time.

I look at where everyone is looking and standing on the balcony at the far end of the club is a man.

He's over 6 feet and and has jet black hair. The black tee-shirt he is wearing does nothing to hide his powerful body. His hands are gripping the railing and he is surveying the floor of the club like he is looking for someone. The club once again fills with chatter but it's now hushed and I can tell that most of the talk is about the man on the balcony.

"Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. That's Tortuga and that means my time is up" Mark mutters and then finishes his drink and then extends his hand to Christian but makes no move to shake mine.

Right before he leaves he looks up at the entrance and smiles.

"And here comes, The Mistress. Enjoy the rest of your evening folks" He wraps his knuckles onto the table and then disappears through a door to our left.

I look up at the door we came through and see a woman who is mirroring Tortuga's pose. Standing tall. Hands gripping the railing. Even though almost her full face is obscured by a mask similar to mine, there is no mistaking the fact that this woman, whoever she is, is a Domm. A very powerful Domm. Then I almost choke when I see the blood red collar around her neck. _She's a sub too?_

I know that some people in the lifestyle are known as switches so maybe she is one. A person who switches between the roles of Domm and sub.

She is wearing an all in one red leather play suit that has tiny cords criss crossing everywhere which gives just a peak of the skin below. He hair is dark brown or even black, I can't really tell in this light. Her mask covers the full top half of her face so I can't see what she looks like but I would bet she's beautiful.

_Do we know her? She seems familiar?_

I watch with heavy fascination as she glides down the stairs and makes her way across the floor. People part like the Red Sea for her but she doesn't so much as blink at the other guests until a heavy set man who is wearing a full on Gimp mask stands right in front of her and then he says something to her but I'm way to far away to hear him.

It happens so fast I almost miss it. She grabs him by his groin and with a flick of her wrist she has him on his back in a heap on the floor. She lets him go and then proceeds to put the heel of her stiletto boot on his neck. She pushes down a bit and he struggles to shift her off of him. She puts even more pressure on his wind pipe and because the club is now silent we can all hear the gasped "Red" come from his mouth and she lets him up instantly. She looks up and then clicks her finger twice and two men come from the crowd and drag away the now spluttering man. She stands in the middle of the floor and then smirks up at Tortuga

I look up just in time to see the Look on his face.

He loves her. Worships her. That much is clear.

He walks over to the glass elevator and it glides smoothly down to the floor. She sets off towards him and Without even breaking her stride The Mistress gets in beside him and he jabs a button which makes the elevator disappear to what I assume is the basement. _You mean the hard core kink club that costs more than a normal persons house to join?_

I don't know why but seeing them together has given me an uneasy feeling. I feel like I know her. Something starts niggling me. Millions of scenarios go through my head, each one more unbelievable than the next.

_Could that be?...No, it couldn't be...Could it?_

I dismiss the thought I am having about the hard core Domm who just walked past me being my daughter.

_Thats just ludicrous!_

Isn't it?


	5. When Evil Returns

**Hi Everyone. Happy Easter **

**I thought I would post today because I won't be able to do another post until Monday. I'm going to see a concert tomorrow night at the O2 in London. So excited :)**

**The drama starts in this chapter and will continue for a few chapters. As some of you know, I wrote this story over two years ago but never posted it. I have had to go back and edit each chapter to death because I had to change some names and plots but I am glad you guys are liking it. **

**Cheers xoxo**

* * *

**ANAS POV. 4 WEEKS LATER**

It's been a month since Christian and I went to the BDSM club. It was very educational but I still can't get rid of the uneasy feeling of seeing Tortuga and "The Mistress"

I can't shake the feeling that The Mistress was Phoebe. The way she walked. The way she snapped her fingers. I've seen Phoebe do that a million times over the years. I haven't told Christian my thoughts. He would go ape! Perhaps I should sit Phoebe down and ask her out right. I snort at my own self about how that conversation would go. _Hey sweetie, Daddy and I were at the BDSM club the other night, was that you who grabbed that guy by the balls? _That is NOT a conversation I want to have with my daughter.

We did have a lot of fun that night but obviously we decided not to join The 8th Circle club which was located in the basement. Not that we would have been able to anyway. When we left the club that night, Mark came over to us and asked for his card back. Thinking he was going to write something on it, Christian handed it back and then we were told that the club is not taking on any new members. He didn't say another word, he just turned on his heel and disappeared through a door. I'm not sure why he suddenly changed his mind about us but Christian swears that before the door closed behind him he heard Mark laughing his ass off.

I walk in to my closet and grab one of my silk nighties. It's been a long day for me today. Teddy flew home at 4am and as is our tradition, I met him at the airport. I miss my boy when he's jetting all over the world but Christian has assured me that he will keep Teddy state side for at least a couple of months before he ships him off again to some remote part of the globe. I know Teddy loves being the executive manager of all the satellite office that GEH has all over the world but I hate the fact that he is only home for week long periods here and there. It will be nice to have him home over the upcoming holidays such as thanksgiving and Christmas.

When he is home he stays in what was Gail and Taylor's old apartment which is above the garage. Christian had a guest house built for the Taylor's a few years after we moved In to the house because Taylor fought and won full custody of Sophie and the apartment was not big enough for a family of three.

I know Teddy had his heart set on one day moving into the penthouse at Escala but with him flying all around the world, it made more sense for Phoebe to live there because it's not far from Grey House.

She has now forgiven Katie for spilling the beans about what she was doing on the couch with her mystery man. It took two weeks of Katie grovelling and it wasn't until Maggie told Phoebe to get her head out of her ass did she phone Katie and tell her even though it was a bullshit move, she was forgiven. Phoebe has refused point blank to talk about who her mystery man is which only makes my suspicions grow. When Teddy asked her outright what his name is, she told him to mind his own damn business and then she stormed out of the house.

From what I can tell, Maggie and Ava know who he is but neither one of them will tell us how they know. Kate is so intrigued by it all that she even tried to bribe Ava with a new car. Apparently Ava almost caved but in the end she kept Phoebes secret. I am assuming that Phoebe must have appreciated the loyalty because a few days ago I saw Ava driving through town in a shiny new red convertible which I would bet money on was bought by my daughter.

I run myself a bubble filled bath and then relax myself in the water. I'm surprised that my husband hasn't joined me yet because he rarely misses an opportunity to see me naked and wet. Come to think of it, Christian hasn't been himself tonight. He seemed really agitated at dinner and then he went to his office and I haven't seen him since.

I get out the bath and dry myself off and then get into my night clothes. I grab a manuscript and before I can get past the first chapter I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up because of the chill coming from Christians side of the bed. I switch the light on and see that his side has not been slept in. The clock reads 5:23am. _Where is he? Di he not come to bed last night?_

I grab my robe and then make my way down the stairs and head in the direction of Christians office. Before I get within twenty feet of his door I hear him screaming at someone.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN WITHOUT US KNOWING?...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! 6 MONTHS! MY FAMILY HAVE BEEN IN DANGER FOR 6 FUCKING MONTHS AND WE'RE ONLY NOW FINDING THIS OUT!...I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! FUCKING FIND HIM AND FIND HIM NOW!" I hear a smash and I know it's his phone.

I walk to the door and I don't bother knocking, I just walk straight in. I find my husband stood in the middle of the room gripping his hair.

"Christian?"

He spins around at the sound of my voice and I see a brief something pass over his face but it's gone before I can identify what it was.

"Not now, Ana. Go back to bed, I'll be up soon" He says shortly.

"You want to try that again, Grey?"

"No I don't. Just go to bed and I'll be up later"

"No" I state stubbornly and then I sit on his couch.

He rolls his eyes and I hear him muttering words like "Disobedient" "Spank her" "Stubborn" "Pussy whipped" and "man card".

He walks over to his bar and pours out two really big glasses of Armagnac. _It's 5:30 in the morning! _He sits down beside me on the couch and as I get an up close view of him I can see the worry in his eyes and the strain across his brow. He hands me a glass and tells me to drink up. I take a small sip and then place it on the table. I take his hand in mine and gently stroke his palm.

"Talk to me, baby. What's wrong? Who were you on the phone to and why is our family in danger?"

"Anastasia...I don't want you to panic. That's why I haven't told you yet. You have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid and you will not ditch security"

"You're scaring me now. What is it?"

"Promise me, Ana"

"But I..."

"Promise Me!" He growls.

"Okay! I promise"

He takes a big breath and then pulls me over so I am straddling his lap. We're eye to eye and I can now see the storm that is brewing behind his grey orbs.

"Yesterday afternoon Ros and I had a business meeting over in Tacoma. When we finished I held the car door open for her but before she got in something caught her eye. There was a man stood about a hundred feet from us but as soon as she stopped and stared he walked away. When we got in the car it started bugging her because she said she recognized him. She tried to think of who he was but it just wouldn't come to her. This morning we had a site visit in Portland and we took Charlie Tango. As soon as she saw the helicopter she remembered who the man was" he swallows loudly and then reaches behind me for my drink.

"Who was it?" I whisper because I know, I just know this is going to be bad.

"It was Jack Hyde"

"What?" I gasp "How? He was sentenced to 55 years in prison!"

"Apparently because of good behavior he was let out early. He's been out for 6 months. It...it gets worse. I've had Taylor, Sawyer, Welch and Barney looking at where he's been, what he's been doing and where he is now. Baby, Barney found video footage of Hyde out side the twins school" I jump off his lap and start pacing the room as soon as the words leave his mouth. A take my glass and gulp down my drink.

This is what I have had nightmares about for twenty five years. That one day that sick son of a bitch would get out and come for my children.

"We can't let him get near the kids, Christian. If anything happens to them..." I start crying and he stands up and wraps me in his arm.

"I won't let him hurt them or you, Ana. Security has tripled in the last hour and I'm waiting for Taylor to call me back with Hydes last known whereabouts. The twins will not be attending school until he is found and I've asked Maggie to stay with us for a few weeks. I had to tell her Paul could stay here too" he grits out and despite the horrific situation we are in, I laugh.

Christian is fine with Teddy bringing over a multitude of women everytime he's in town and I know that he gave Tommy a pack of condoms without batting an eye lid but when it comes to the subject of sex and his daughters, he's a tyrant.

When he found out that Maggie's boyfriend was living at her apartment just off of campus he hit the roof. It took me, Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan and Reynolds to stop him from storming around there and killing Paul. He won't allow Katie to date and none of us have told him about Katie's revelation about Phoebes sex life.

"You know that he is going to marry her, Right? Christian, they've been together for years. He loves her and she loves him. I don't mind one little bit if he shares her room with her while she's here. She's 20 almost 21 and they have lived together for almost a year. I'm pretty sure that they have sex on a regular... .."

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA I can't hear you!" He shouts while covering his ears. I laugh and then lean up and softly kiss his mouth.

Our momentary good mood is broken when Christians phone starts ringing. He lets me out of his grasp and walks to his desk.

"Grey"

I watch as his eyes widen and then the look of fear comes across his face. He mutters a few instructions that I can't hear but then he says something that catches my ear. He told Taylor to execute a code red alert and to secure the Grey Family.

He ends the call and the turns to me.

"Ana..." His face is ashen.

"What? What's wrong"

"Twenty minutes ago, a man fitting his description was seen a mile from here"

_He's trying to get to the house!_

"A code red alert has now been issued which means that all family members have to go to Escala. It's the safest of all our property's and it's the easiest to secure. I need you to go upstairs and pack a bag. I'll get the kids up and then I'll tell Maggie's CPO to meet us at Escala" He's trying to be calm but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"Everything will be fine, baby. I love you" I kiss him deeply and then leave the room but not before he tells me he loves me with his whole heart.

Within twenty minutes I have my jeans and jacket on and our bags packed. When I get down stairs I see a sleep tosseld Tommy with a bag in his hand and Katie is practically asleep under Teddy's arm. As soon as Christian walks into the room we all bolt outside and quickly get into the waiting SUV.

During the drive to Escala, Christian makes phone calls to all the main security for all family members.

"Whats the point of her having a fucking phone if she doesn't answer it!" Christian growls.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Phoebe. I know she's at Escala because her tracker is there but she's not answering.

All of us have our own tracker that Christian made us all swear we would never take off. He gave them to us all about 4 months ago after a few threats aimed at the family cam in the mail at Grey House. Each tracker is a Cartier Love bracelet that can only be taken off with a tiny screw driver. Each bracelet has a tracker hidden under one of the diamonds. It's a small price for us all to pay for my husbands peace of mind.

"It's only just gone 6am. I'm sure she's fast asleep"

When we get to Escala I'm starting to panic because we still can't get hold of Phoebe or her security. As we pull In to the garage another SUV pulls in beside us and Taylor and Sawyer jump out. We all pile in to the elevator and then realize that none of us know the code.

"I got this" Katie smiles and then she starts tapping in numbers. After her forth attempt the cart starts to move upwards.

"She changed it to my birthday" she beams and then gets a reality check when Tommy tells her that it could be his birthday that Phoebe chose. They start to bicker before Christian silences them both with a look.

When the doors open we head in to the very silent great room just as one of Phoebes security rushes around the corner pulling a sweater over his head. He looks like he has just woken up and Christian and Taylor both Glare at him. He may not be on Christians payroll but he was trained by Taylor and he knows that during the night he needs to be watching the monitors. Not asleep at his desk which is what I am sure he was doing.

"Why did you not answer your phone, why does it look like you have just woken up and where is my daughter?" The fury in Christians voice makes everyone flinch.

"Mr Grey. Sir...I apologies for not answering the call and Miss Grey is currently asleep in her room" That's all he says and because he doesn't technically have to answer to Christian, he doesn't say anymore.

Before Christian can jump down his throat the elevator pings. We all turn just as Maggie and Paul along with Maggie's CPO walk in.

She walks straight over to me and wraps me in a hug. Once she releases me she hugs her father and then her siblings. We briefly fill her in on what is happening and after the conversation is finished a silence falls over the room.

I am stood closest to the the hallway so I hear it first. A moan. A very manly moan coming from my daughters bedroom. _Shit! She's not alone! Must get Christian out of here now!_

Maggie, Katie and myself know that she is having sex with someone because Katie walked in on them and then blurted it out in front of me and I know Maggie knows exactly who Phoebe is in the bedroom with. She just won't tell me. Christian, Teddy and Tommy have no idea that she is sexually active or that she has a man with her.

I make up some excuse about wanted a private word with Maggie and Katie so all three of my men along with Taylor, Paul and Sawyer go out on the balcony and shut it behind them.

Phoebes security looks like he is swallowing glass. She's going to fire him because we have all heard her and he knows it. His shoulders slump and he walks away to his office.

I walk straight into the kitchen and start boiling water so I can make a cup of tea. As I grab a mug I see Phoebes cell phone on the counter. _That's why she didn't answer. Oh and she's having jungle sex with someone._

I've never felt more uncomfortable in my life. But on the flip side, I've never been this happy, despite the Hyde threat looming over our heads. For years I have worried about Phoebe. Worried that she was missing out on one of the best things life has to offer. Love.

Hearing Katie tell everyone she saw some guy with Phoebe and now hearing the proof, however uncomfortable it makes me, sends a jolt of joy through my body.

I don't care if she's in there with a one night stand or a fuck buddy. The point is, she's let someone into her personal space and unless she has sex while wearing a tee shirt, she trusts this person enough to show him her scars, something that's she's not even comfortable showing her family.

I make everyone a coffee or tea, depending on their preferences and then motion for the boys to come back inside because the moans have stopped. I grab Katie who has plonked herself down on the sofa with her eyes trained on Phoebes bedroom door and pull her in to the kitchen with me.

Maggie is frantically texting away on her phone and when I grab my tea I see Phoebes phone light up with incoming messages. From Maggie.

OMG ANSWER YOUR PHONE. NOW!

SERIOUSLY! STOP FUCKING HIM AND ANSWER!

WE ARE IN YOUR APARTMENT AND CAN HEAR YOU!

BY WE, I MEAN **DAD!**

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU

"Mags, Phoebe's phone is here. It's pointless trying to warn her" I inform her and she smiles shyly at me.

"Sister code, Mom. I had to at least try"

I pass her a coffee and she takes it before walking over to Paul and standing between his legs with her back against his chest. He softly kisses her hair and then takes a sip of her coffee.

We have known Paul's family since Teddy was a baby. He was in the same pre-school class as Paul's older brother and me and his mom just clicked. When we both found out we were expecting we went to lots of baby classes together and Paul and Maggie were born within 4 weeks of each other. They did everything together as children and it was no shock to any of us when they started dating. Christian didn't like it to begin with and he tried to stop them seeing each other but seeing as they went to the same school and he lived just down the road from us, there wasn't a lot we could do to keep them apart.

Over time though, Christian has not only warmed to Paul but he treats him like a son. Everyone knows that one day Paul and Maggie will get married but Christian asked them to at least wait until they graduate college.

I usher everyone into the dining room and I sit Christian down and place a coffee in his hand. I sit down beside him and gently squeeze his hand.

"Phoebe never sleeps this late. Go and knock on her door and get her out here, please" he tells me but I stay in my seat.

"Christian, she is going to be mad that we are all here without her knowing in the first place but if we barge in there she is going to go thermonuclear. Just leave her be. It's almost 7am, she will be up soon"

We sit for another ten minutes without talking. I've had to take Katie's phone away from her because she was filming Christian, who has been brooding for ten minutes.

I know Phoebe will be angry that we have invaded her private space but she has been brought up with security her whole life. She knows that she is supposed to have her phone with her at all times. It's her fault that she was not forewarned about our arrival.

When Phoebe moved in here she did a bit of a re furb and from where we are sitting in the dining room you can see the kitchen but not the hallway or stairs that lead to the bedrooms.

All of a sudden we hear Phoebe laughing her head off. It's been years since I've heard her laugh like that.

She runs right past us dressed in just a mans white shirt and right behind her is a hulk of a man dressed in only his black boxers. _Boy he has a lot of tattoos! _

She runs into the kitchen but he grabs her around the waist and starts pretending to bite her neck.

"**Just admit it! You have a fetish"**

**"I do not have a fetish! It just turns me on when you wear it"**

**"It turns you on? Baby, you came so hard you almost snapped my dick off!"**

**"Oh my god! I did not!"** Phoebe giggles and Christian has gone deathly pale as he surveys what is happening in front of his eyes.

"**You did too!** "_Oh fuck me harder! Of fuck babe you feel so good! Fuck you're so hot! fucking ride me!"_ **Recall any of those words?"**

On hearing this Christain bolts to his feet and screams.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!"

Phoebe and the guy both jump and when they spin around and I get a good look at his face, I feel the colour drain from mine.

It's Matthew Tortuga. The Master Dominant at the BDSM club.

Which means that I was right!

Phoebe, my Phoebe, is The Mistress!


	6. Just The Beginning

**Hi guys, Happy Easter :)**

**As promised, here is the next chapter. I will post again tomorrow. Don't forget to check out the Pinterest, link can be found on my profile.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and PM's on the last chapter**

**Cheers xoxo**

* * *

**ANAS POV**

The color drains from Phoebes face and when I look at my husband he is in the same state of shock as me after recognizing Matthew Tortuga.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" Phoebe stutters and tries to pull the shirt she is wearing lower to cover herself up.

"What are we doing here? Us? WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE? You know who he is, right?" Christian snarls and Teddy stands in front of his father because none of us have ever seen him this angry before.

Phoebe takes hold of Tortuga's hand and squeezes it. She squares her shoulders and looks between her father and I.

"Yes I know who he is, obviously" She rolls her eyes and it enrages her father.

"DO NOT GET FUCKING SMART WITH ME PHOEBE GRACE! HES A BDSM DOMINANT!"

"I know what he is, Dad. Matthew and I are together..."

"OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!" Christian screams and then launches himself at Tortuga.

He knocks him off his feet and they start punching the shit out of each other on the kitchen floor! We all scream at them to stop and its not until Tortuga lands a punch right in Christians face do Taylor and Sawyer intervene. When Christian was winning they let them be but as soon as he got hit they stopped it. Taylor grabs Christian from behind and Sawyer holds Tortuga in a choke hold.

"LET HIM GO! I said let him go, Luke!" Phoebe shouts but its not until Taylor gives the all clear that Christian has calmed down does he release him.

Phoebe walks over to Tortuga and starts to inspect the cut he has above his eye. He's panting like a dog and won't take his eyes off of Christian. She dabs the blood away with her shirt and then glares at her father.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" She snarls at her father but before Christian can respond, he works out in his head what Phoebe is.

"HOLY FUCK! IF HE IS A? ...THEN YOU'RE THE? ...WHICH MEANS...OH MY GOD!" Christian starts screaming and it's clear to me that he has worked out that Phoebe is The Mistress. He starts ripping and pulling his hair out and I know if I don't get Phoebe and Tortuga out of this room right now, Christain is going to have a stroke!

"That's enough! Phoebe, go put some clothes on and take...your friend with you"

She looks at me and then nods slowly before pulling a bleeding Tortuga behind her and disappearing into the bedroom.

"You guys go and wait in the media room" I point at the rest of my children and Paul and like I knew they would, they all object.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you! Go now and don't come back down here until I call you" Begrudgingly they all trudge up the stairs but I have to keep from laughing when Teddy has to throw Katie over his shoulder to get her to leave.

I turn to Christian and see that he is bleeding from his lip pretty badly. I grab a first aid kit from the kitchen and then direct him to the sofa.

"You guys go into the security office and keep an eye on the monitors. I'll sort this out" I tell Jason and Luke and the go into the security office but leave the doors open. I know if anything kicks off that they can be out here in a matter of seconds.

The whole time I am attending to my husbands wounds he is going on and on about how he is going to ruin Tortuga's life for daring to go anywhere near Phoebe. He tells me that there is no way in hell he will allow them to continue to be together because he does not want his daughter to be with a dominant or anywhere near the BDMS scene. He starts talking about putting Phoebe in therapy straight away and my anger over takes me.

"That's a bit ironic, don't you think?" I mumble as I clean his lip which won't stop bleeding.

"What is?"

"You don't want Phoebe anywhere near a lifestyle that you introduced me too when I was her age. A lifestyle that we practice and have a whole room dedicated too? A lifestyle that was your whole life for 12 years! We know better than anyone that when done right, it's safe, sane and consensual"

"Our situation was completely different and you know it, Anastasia!" He barks at me. I take a big breath.

"The only difference is the fact that it's your daughter and not Rays! You need to calm down, Christian. There was no need to punch him and start a fight on the kitchen floor! You're a god damn grown man so act like it!"

"Why are you angry at me? Surely you don't condone the fact that our daughter is sleeping with a dominant?" He splutters.

"It's her choice. She's 22 years old and she lives her own life. If that's her preference then who are we to judge?"

"I don't like it, don't like it one little bit! I swear to god if he's hurt her in any way I'll fucking kill him with my bare hands! I want him out of this apartment right now!"

"You can want all you like but he's not leaving" Phoebe says from behind us and we both turn and face our daughter.

She's stood just behind the sofa wearing a pair of sweat pants, a cami top and a mans shirt which she has tied just under her breast. Its been years since Ive seen her wearing something so casual.

Next to her, Matthew Tortuga stands tall and commanding but in his eyes I can see that he is completely uncomfortable with the whole situation. He has Phoebes hand gripped tight in his like he is comforting her but it's _her_ thumb that is skating over _his_ knuckles.

"How long has this been going on?" Christian snarls.

I stand in front of him and lightly place my hands on his chest so that he calms down.

"Matthew and I have known each other for many years and we've been in a relationship for the last two years" Phoebe says in a clipped tone.

"Two years you've kept this a secret! Two years! Wait...wait...Just motherfucking wait! You said you've know each other for many years and have been seeing each other since you were 20? How old were you when you met? And don't even dare think about lying to me Phoebe Grace!" He screams and Phoebe pales a fraction.

"Don't shout at her.. " Matthew growls but Phoebe stops him by placing herself in front of him.

"Babe, it's OK" she tells him but he continues to scowl in Christians direction.

I just know it's going to kick off again so I quickly press a button on the side of my phone which automatically sends an alert to Taylor's phone. I look up and he is stood just out side of the security office with Sawyer and both are ready to pounce should they need to.

I turn back just as Phoebe takes a big breath.

"We met when I was 15"

"WHAT!" He lunges before I can do anything and thankfully Taylor grabs him just in time.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS APARTMENT, RIGHT NOW!"

"IF HE GOES THEN I GO TOO!" Phoebe screams just as loud as her father.

I stand between my husband and my daughter and try to calm each one down.

"That is enough! Both of you! No one is leaving this apartment with that madman out there"

"What madman?" Phoebe forgets her anger and is now looking at me expectantly.

I briefly fill her in about why we are in her apartment at the crack of dawn and the more I speak, the paler she becomes. When I have finished she calmly sits down on the arm of the sofa and just thinks quietly to herself. All of a sudden she jumps to her feet and storms her way into the security office.

"YOU! YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME!" We hear her scream and not a minute later we see her now ex security walk through the apartment with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Phoebe walks back into the room and then stands next to Matthew who immediately takes her hand in his.

"I know that I have some explaining to do but I don't think now is the time, not with Hyde out there. We all need to keep calm and clear heads otherwise mistakes will be made and it might give him the opportunity to get at one of us. What I will say though is that my...sexual preferences are none of your business and I love Matthew more than anything in the world and he loves me. No matter what happens I am staying with him but to give you peace of mind what I will say is that the first time we...we were together...I was 18 at that time...and everything we have ever done has been consensual" She tells us calmly and I can feel Christian relax a tiny little bit but he is still glaring at Matthew who is glaring right back.

"I agree that we need to keep a calm and clear head so just keep him out of my face or make him go home until I leave" Christian tells her and I see Phoebe blush a little.

"He is home. We live together. Here"

"OH this just gets better and fucking better!" he turns and walks out onto the balcony and the guys follow him and all three start to tap away on their cell phones and I can guarantee that at least one of them is emailing Welch and having a full background check done on one Matthew Tortuga.

I turn slowly and assess Matthew Tortuga properly for the first time. He's handsome, in a bad boy kind of way. His hair is jet black and he has the most intense green eyes I have ever seen. He has a little bit of designer stubble and his tee shirt does nothing to hide the muscular chest and strong arms.

_So this is that man that loves my little girl. He's her more. He can touch her. She laughs with him. She looks happy in his presence. That's good enough for me._

I hold my hand out to him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Matthew" He looks shocked at my non hostile reaction and takes my hand and gives it a firm but gentle shake.

"Its nice to meet you too, Mrs Grey" He says polity.

"Please, call me Ana" I smile.

* * *

We have been at Escala for hours!

At this point the whole Grey clan is here and there have been no new updates on Hyde.

When Phoebe introduced Matthew to her grandparents, aunts and uncles they were shocked but polite.

Ava was another matter all together.

As soon as she saw Matthew she called him a son of a bitch and then slugged him straight in the arm before she started laughing her head off. He then shocked us all when he picked her up and spun her around like they were old friends.

I really need to sit down with Phoebe and find out every detail about her relationship with Matthew. Well, not every details. I have no interest in finding out about their sex life but I do want to know how they met.

For the last few hours, Christian has been holed up in his old office which is now Phoebes new office with half a dozen members of the security team. From what I can tell from the shouts and scream that are coming from my husband, Hyde has gotten closer to our family than anybody first realized . A fact that sends a chill down my spine.

Between running cups of tea and coffee into the guys, I have been observing Phoebe and Matthew. For the most part they have kept to themselves and I am sure so its not to antagonize Christian, Teddy or Tommy who have all decided that Matthew is the bad guy before they even get to know him. I wont be like that to him. I think about how I would have felt if Ray and my mom would have written Christian off before they got to know him just because of his sexual preferences.

What I have noticed though is that Phoebe has no boundaries with him. I've watched him place his hand dead center on her back which is her biggest no go zone. It does sting a little bit that she lets him touch her and not me, her own mother, but then I feel guilty because its petty to think like that. _Is that how Grace felt about me? I hope not!_

"FUCK! FUCK AND DOUBLE FUCK!" I hear Christian scream from Phoebes office and then a really loud crash.

Everybody stops what they are doing and stares at the office just as Christian storms out with Taylor, Carrick, Elliott and Luke following. He looks like he is going to be sick. I immediately stand up and wrap my arms around his middle to try and comfort him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He sighs and then kisses my head gently before shifting me so I am sitting on the arm of the sofa. He looks around the room at our whole family and addresses us all at once.

"Hyde is more of a threat than we realized. I want you all to grab the bags you brought with you today and make your way down to the cars, the jet is waiting to get us out of Seattle" I gasp when he says this. How bad is it so that we have to flee the city?

"What happened?" He looks at me and sighs.

"About an hour ago the alarm went off down at the marina..."The Steele Rose" was set on fire. There is nothing left of her" he tells me sadly.

The Steele Rose is a boat he has had for a few years which he named after me. I stand up and take my place in his arms.

"Please everybody, get your stuff and lets go. I want my family away form this City as fast as possible. If anything were to happen to any of you...just please, be fast" he implores everybody and for once, everyone listens and clears the room to gather their stuff. The only two left are Phoebe and Matthew. Christian glares at him but it does not faze him one bit.

"All property owned by the Grey's will be locked down, including Escala so you will have to find other living arrangements for the next few weeks"

Matthew looks like he was expecting this but Phoebe looks shocked.

"He doesn't have to find other living arrangements, Dad. I go where he goes so either he comes with us or I'm staying right here with him" She states and Christians face goes blood red with temper.

"No. You are coming with us. He is not! Now go get your fucking bag and lets go!"

"Mr Grey, I have been polite and I have kept my mouth shut up to now, but no more. If you swear or raise your voice at her again, I'm going to lose my shit! So to keep this from turning into a blood bath, treat _my_ woman in the way you would expect me to treat _yours_!"

"Your woman? Your WOMAN! THAT IS MY DAUGHTER! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"I think, Mr Grey, that I am the man who will one day be her husband and just because you're her father does not give you the right to swear at her or raise your voice! She is a lady and I expect her to be treated as such, even from her father!"

"Over my fucking dead body will you marry her!"

"ENOUGH! Both of you! It's a simple as this, Where I go, Matthew goes. No exceptions. Now, if you tell me where we are going I will have my jet readied" Phoebe says calmly but I can see Christian is not happy about this.

"Montana. The Ranch" He says through gritted teeth and then turns without another word and storms off in the direction Taylor went.

"You don't have to take your own jet, Phoebe. There is plenty of room in your fathers"

"Mom, I really don't want to spend the next couple of hours in a tin bird with dad in the mood he is in. I'll pack our things and we will see you in a few hours" She says.

I walk over and gently grasp her hand and give it a squeeze.

"Your father will come around. I think he's lashing out because he's in shock. I'm not exactly ecstatic myself but that's more to do with the fact that you have lied to us for years, but I'm willing to over look that as long as you're happy and healthy then that's all I can ask for" She smiles brightly at my words and then shocks me when she leans forward and wraps her arms around me giving me a hug. I make no move to hold her because I'm not sure what would over step her boundaries but I am ecstatic that she is giving me this. It's a small step but it's a step none the less.

"I am happy, Mom and I've never been fitter. It feels like a weight has lifted off my shoulders"

"I can understand that. I still want to sit down and talk to you about this though. I want to know how you two met, when you got together and however uncomfortable it may be, I want to know how you got tangled up in the world of BDSM, Ok?" She blushes a little bit but holds my stare.

"Okay"

I turn to leave but before I clear the room a question springs to my mind so I turn around.

"Just how old are you, Matthew?"

"I'm 32, Ma'am" He answers and I take a big breath. That means he was twenty five when they met. Memories of conversations long gone with Christian about the bitch troll spring to my mind but I stamp them back down.

If she says that she was over the age of consent then I believe her.

* * *

Four hours later I am packing away mine and Christians clothes into the closet of our bedroom at The Ranch.

I love this place. I came across it about 6 months after I married Christian. Grace and Carrick own a place about ten miles from here and we all flew in one weekend for a family get away. Mia and I were driving to the store and I saw the for sale sign stuck in the ground at the side of the road and she told me that the house used to belong to a family that they got to know when they used to come here as children. We turned into the driveway and as soon as I saw the house I was hooked.

Its a sprawling wood and stone ranch house set in over 1000 acres of beautiful Montana countryside. When we got married Christian deposited over $100 million into an account with my name on it and he told me to do what I wanted with it. I bought this place and I've barely touched that account since.

We used to come here all the time when the kids were smaller and I even got over my aversion of horses when it turned out that Phoebe and Maggie loved riding. It's something I do with my three girls every time we come here. We get up really early and the four of us ride out to the ridge by the lake and watch the sunrise.

I almost jump out of my skin when Christian walks into the bedroom and slams the door.

"Un-fucking-believable! Do you know what just happened? Do you have any idea how I have just been disrespected in my own home?" He's seething mad and pacing back and forth.

"What happened now?"

"Phoebe and that thing she calls her boyfriend just arrived and I asked Gail to show him to the small guest room in the basement and do you know what Phoebe did! She grabbed her bags and instead of going to her own room she went down with him. When I expressed my wishes for them not to sleep in the same room she completely ignored me, rolled her eyes and then slammed the door! Where the fuck has my control gone!" He groans and then falls back onto the bed with his hands over his eyes.

I put down the shirt I was folding and crawl up the bed and up his body so that I am resting on his chest looking into his eyes.

"Christian, I know you're not happy that Phoebe kept this huge secret from us, trust me, I'm not completely ok with it..."

"I sense a but in there somewhere, Anastasia"

"But...she's a grown assed woman. This is the path she has chosen and he is the man that she has opened her heart too so we have to accept this"

"Why? Why do we have to just accept it? I'll give him ten million to stay away from her, trust me he won't turn down that amount of money. Then Phoebe can find herself a nice normal boy and she can have her happy ending and she can get away from this "Mistress" persona she has stepped into"

"Don't you dare try to pay him off Christian! And what do you mean by "Normal" you weren't normal and I chose you"

"It's different! and you know it"

"No, its not. You have condemned that boy before you have even given him a chance"

"That boy? He's 32 fucking years old which means he was 25 when he started fucking our fifteen year old daughter!" he screams

"She said she was 18"

"And you believe her?" He asks me incredulously

"Yes I do. She may have omitted the truth about her relationship with him but shes never lied to us before"

"And how do you work that out? Shes been lying for seven years"

"We never asked her! Not once have we every said to her "Hey honey, do you have a boyfriend?" we always avoided that topic because she has been so unapproachable since the attack and I know her Christian, if you start pushing for her to break up with him then shes going to run. She will be out of Seattle like a shot of a gun. She has your temper and she would cut her nose off to spite her face. Just leave them be" I get off the bed in a huff but he pulls me back by my shirt.

"I'm sorry. I haven't handled this very well. I will leave them alone until Hyde is caught but then I want answers. I will not be talking to him and I won't even tolerate being in the same room as him so tell Phoebe to keep him out of my face and we should be fine" I roll my eyes because sometimes he really is impossible to deal with.

* * *

Dinner is a lively affair and despite the worry of the Hyde situation, everyone seems to be in high spirits.

Phoebe and Matthew are noticeably absent from the table because Phoebe came up to our room earlier and got into a screaming match with her father about how he is treating Matthew. I don't like the fact that Christian is not giving him a chance but when he gets like this there is nothing I can do about it. He always has had a thick skull.

"Do you girls want to go for a horse ride after dinner?" I lean over and ask Maggie and Katie who are sat next to me. They both say yes and so I get up and go in search of my oldest daughter.

When I make my way down to the basement I hear the faint strains of an old Ed Sheeran song called- Thinking Out Loud. Just before I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Phoebe and Matthew dancing slowly to the song. He has his hands on her hips and hers are wrapped around his neck. They are smiling at each other and sharing small kisses and you can almost feel the love coming off of them. I feel like I am intruding on their private moment so I go back up the stairs before they see me. I'm smiling really hard when I get back to the dining room. I take my place next to Christain and he leans over to talk to me.

"Why are you so smiley?"

"Because I know everything is going to be alright" he grasps my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"It will be baby. I'll make sure Hyde is found fast so that our family can breath easy again"

I smile back at him but I wasn't talking about Hyde. I was talking about our daughter.

I will do everything in my power to welcome Matthew into our family if I get to see Phoebe smile every day.

I just hope Christain doesn't do anything stupid.


	7. How it Started

**Hi Everyone.**

**As promised here is then next chapter. **

**This chapter is the longest yet and it has three different point of view so make sure you keep track. This one gives you an insight into how Phoebe got into BDSM and how she got with Matthew.**

**Dont forget the Pinterest**

**Cheers xoxox**

**P.S I had an amazing time at the concert, thank you for those of you who asked. I went and watched Nelly. He is amazing! Didn't get home until like 4am and then slept most of the day away but it was well worth it :)**

* * *

**MATTHEW'S POV**

I awake with a start when Phoebe shifts in her sleep and accidentally knees me in the balls.

Ouch! I've never known another person move around so much in her sleep as her. She's like a wiggly worm all night long! Mind you, I don't have a lot to compare her too.

Before I met her I never really spent the night with a woman. Sure, I would share their beds but as soon as they were asleep I would sneak out and never look back. Assholeish? You bet. Did I care back then? Not even a little bit. From the time I hit 14 all I thought about was pussy. I lost my virginity a week after my 15th birthday to a woman who was 27. She didn't know I was 15, as at that time I was already 6 feet tall and had really dark stubble which I have had every since I hit puberty.

To say that I used women for my pleasure only, is an understatement. I was the king of one night stands and casual sex.

But all that changed when I met Phoebe.

A BDSM club was the last place in the world I ever thought I would stumble across the love of my life. But then again, I never thought I would ever be in a BDSM club, let alone inherit one and become the King of the underground.

I was born into a normal family. I had a mom, a dad and a big brother. When I was in my first year of kindergarten I remember that Tuesday's were finger painting day. The day I lost my family I did a big picture of all of us and then waited in the school yard for my family to pick me up. My parents would pick my brother up from his middle school and then drive the three blocks to my school. On that rainy Tuesday, in the small distance of those three blocks, a drunk driver plowed into the side of the car. My father and brother died instantly and my mother the following day.

I was five years old and I was alone in the world.

I bounced from foster home to foster home and because I would lash out at people it was soon determined that I was a "Problem Child" and I was put into a group home. A home where the manager would use us as his own personal punching bags. At that time I was eleven years old and I was a big boy for my age so I would fight back but there is only so much a skinny eleven year old can do against a full grown man.

I remember one day when I was about 14, he beat me black and blue and I had enough so I decided to run away. I had a small bag with some personal stuff in it and I took off. I walked ten miles in the pouring rain and then managed to sneak onto a freight train. I rode it all the way to Seattle and after walking for most of the day, exhaustion got the better of me and I collapsed in an alleyway at the back of a bar. I slept in a card board box that night and the next day I walked around the general area pick pocketing people.

I lived behind that bar for 8 months without anyone noticing me.

Until one day, someone did.

Danny Tortuga owned the bar which I later found out was really just a front for the BDSM club in the back. He asked me what I was doing in the ally and for the first time in years, I told the truth. I said I lived in the ally and if he had a problem with it he could go to hell.

He laughed at that and then told me to come into the club. He fed me up, gave me some clean clothes and then listened to my story.

He took me under his wing and eventually I became a member of the family. Danny and his wife already had a new born baby daughter and a few years later they had a baby boy. Life was perfect for a few years until one night Danny had a heart attack in his sleep. He was only 52.

When he died his will was read out and he had left me the club and a lot of money. His wife moved back East to be closer to her family and once again I found myself alone only this time I was 21 and I had a never ending pocket full of cash and a club. I consulted with a few experts and I turned the club into a real money spinner.

Falling into the role of a Dominant was easy. I became well known in the under ground and very feared for my harsh punishments. I fucked my way through so many subs that I lost count after 200.

The day I first clapped eyes on Phoebe was a Friday night. I had just invested into a trucking company with some of the extra money the club was making and to celebrate I hand picked three subs to have a scene with. I had all three women tied to a spanking bench and just as I was about to strike the first one with a cane, Mark walked in.

I had known him for years at that point and he was the only person who would dare interrupt one of my scenes.

He told me that there was a girl in the club who used what was a suspected fake ID because it said she was 21 but she looked younger. I remember being furious that my playtime was interrupted but this little brat and I stormed out of the dungeon dressed in just my jeans and I made my way to where Mark told me she was.

When I got to the top of the stairs I looked down and my gaze connected with the most beautiful grey eyes I had ever seen. My step faltered and I actually fell head first down the stairs. When I landed at the bottom the girl with the grey eyes was the first one to get to me and the first words she ever spoke to me were

"_You're going to be just fine, it's OK, I'm here"_

We clicked right away and I asked her how old she was. She told me 18 and she was so beautiful and she was so into me that when she leaned forward and kissed me I couldn't stop. When we were both naked she told me she was a virgin. I asked her if she wa 100% sure she wanted me to be her first and she said she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

I took her virginity in my bed in the apartment that was above the club. We had sex and made love all night long and then the next morning she dropped a bombshell on me.

She was 15.

I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life! She was underage and she may have been the one who made the first move on me but I was disgusted with myself. I could have gone to prison if anyone had found out. She was a minor. It didn't matter how mature she was for her age, the fact is it was wrong for me to have sex with her. Even if I did have no clue what so ever that she was not 18 like she claimed. I made her leave straight away and she was hurt but I knew it was for the best.

Only thing was, I could not get her off my mind. She had this haunted look in her eyes and something just pulled me to her.

I texted her and asked her to meet me for coffee five days later. I knew she had issues and I wanted to help her. I told her that there was no way on earth that we would be having sex or even kiss each other and she agreed. She agreed because she wanted to feel in control so I started teaching her how to focus by using the training I had received when I became a Dominant. We were always fully clothed and I always made sure that the dungeon door was wide open if we were down there. I would even recorded what I taught her so that should I ever be accused of touching her sexually by someone, I would have proof that I didn't.

I taught her how to concentrate and focus. I would place coke cans on a whipping bench and I would make her practice hitting them off with a bull whip. She would be so focused on what she was doing that she wouldn't notice the fact that I had my hand on her lower back while I helped her adjust her grip.

As the years went by we became very good friends but the sexual tension that was there the day we met was always present. When she turned 18 I wanted to make her mine and explore a proper relationships with her but she had other ideas.

She wanted to put being a Domm to the test and so she found herself a male sub who was 25. It was illegal to have her in the club but if she was going to engage in the lifestyle, I wanted her where I could keep an eye on her and keep her safe. When she moved to New York for college I felt like a piece of me was missing. Before she had finished her first semester I had packed my bags and moved East to be with her. She only saw me as a friend at that time and it killed me to see her with other men but she just wasn't ready to be tied down. Well, figurativly speaking. Literally speaking, she loves that shit.

For 2 years she worked her way through different subs, different scenes and different kinks. She discovered that she liked being a sub but the only one she would put that type of trust into was me. We drew up a contract and shortly after her 20th birthday we had our first scene. It was mind blowing. What started as a simple Dom/Sub contract soon morphed into the love we have today. She admitted to me that she fell In love with me the day we met but because she lied to me about her age, she didn't think I would ever feel the same way about her.

Man she was so wrong.

I love her so much and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for her. When her father started screaming and swearing at her I almost lost it. She's my queen and deserves to be treated as such and just because he is her father it doesn't give him the right to scream at her.

I gently kiss her head and then slowly get out of bed. I haven't left this room in hours and I'm so thirsty so I need to get to the kitchen. I put on my sweat pants and a vest and quietly make my way through this enormous house and to the kitchen. I hunt through the cabinets and find a glass and then pour my self an ice cold orange juice.

When I shut the fridge door I come face to face with a glaring Christian Grey.

His lip is split where I punched him and he has a slight graze above his eye. I hate the fact that he got in more hits than me. I have a black eye and a pretty bad gash above my eye where I hit part of the kitchen top when he jumped on me.

I stand and hold his glare but to be honest, he freaks me out a bit.

"Take a seat" he growls

I do as he says because I promised Phoebe tonight that I would make an effort to get along with her dad.

I sit down and he takes the seat directly opposite me. For a full two minutes he just sits there and stares. I stare right back because intimidation is something that I am good at too. He may freak me out but he doesn't scare me. Much.

"How much?"

"How much what?" I ask confused

"How much money will it take for you to walk out of my daughters life and never look back?" He says it so calmly that I think he's joking but nothing in his facial express points that way.

"You're sick, you know that? I love your daughter and she loves me. If I left her it would destroy me and it would destroy her. The fact that you're willing to sell your daughters happiness shows just how fucked up you are"

"You're right, I am fucked up but I'm also a great judge of character and I know that a man like you won't walk away from twenty million. Twenty million dollars, in cash for you to walk out that door right now and never contact her again. Let her get over you and find someone more suited for her"

I stand up and push my chair back.

"Go fuck your twenty million and go fuck yourself"

"Who do you think you're talking to!" He snarls and I spin around and face him.

"I think I'm talking to a man who would put his own happiness above his daughters! I love Phoebe and she loves me! I'm going to marry her one day and I'm going to have lots of babies with her so I suggest, _Mr Grey, _That you get on board with our relationship otherwise you're going to lose your daughter. What I don't think you are grasping is the fact that apart from a little piece of paper, Phoebe is my wife! Every single detail of our lives are intertwined and not only have you insulted me by offering me money but you insulted your daughters love for me. I know you don't like me. You're not exactly my most favorite person either but for the sake of Phoebe, I am trying to not get in your way while we are here. Once this whole mess is sorted out you don't ever have to see me again apart from the day that you walk your daughter down the aisle towards me"

"I would never give her away to you!"

"Then we will elope! I don't care what you say or what you do, I'm not leaving her!"

"You will! When this Hyde situation is over I am going to make your life a living hell. First I'm going to take every penny you have. Then I'm going to destroy your club. That little trucking company you have? Kiss goodbye to that. I will not allow my daughter to tie her life to you. She's better than that. She's better than you!"

"That's one thing we agree on, she is better than me. She the most amazing, caring, talented, brilliant, smart and I know you're her father but I'll say it any way, sexiest woman on the planet. I'm not going to stand here and prove my love for her to you. I don't need to do that. But what I will say is this, you want me out of her life because she would be better without me? She hasn't had a nightmare in two years, not since I started holding her at night. She hasn't had a panic attack in crowded rooms as long as she could see me. You think I'm bad for her but the truth is that I'm her safe place and the fact that you seem so hell bent on ripping that away from her makes me sad because she worships you. It's always "My daddy this" and "My Daddy that". I wonder what she would say about her Daddy if she could hear you now?" His face drops at my words and instead of letting him have his say I turn around and march out of the room before.

When I round the corner I almost walk into Anastasia who was close enough to hear everything that just went down. She smiles sadly at me and then pats my arm in a reassuring gesture before heading off in the direction of her husband.

I walk back into our room and strip off my clothes. I pull Phoebe to my chest and gently kiss her hairline.

"S'wrong?" She mutters sleepily

"Nothing baby. Go back to sleep"

"M'ok, Love you"

"I love you too, baby. More than you will ever know"

* * *

**PHOEBES POV**

I know he is looking at me. I can sense it. He always does this if he wakes up before me. Sometimes he will give me butterfly kisses all over my face to wake me up but when he just watches me sleep I know he has something on his mind.

I open my eyes slowly and find bright green eyes staring back at me.

"Morning, Baby" He smiles and kisses me.

"Morning, Ace" I kiss him back gently and then snuggle into his chest.

Ace is a nickname I gave him the day we met. The first time I saw him, he was topless and he has the Ace of Hearts tattooed on his chest. I'll never forget that day for as long as I live and for two very different reasons.

When I was 15, I was nothing but an angry little rebel. I smoked, I drank and for a very brief time I smoked weed like it was going out of fashion. I would skip school almost ever day and I was just an all round angry person. Nightmares plagued me every time I would close my eyes at night and I would get flashes of Edward Coopers face behind my eyes lids.

It wasn't just the scars on my back he left me with. It was the memory of the whole day. It was such a normal day and everything was fine. I remember sitting in my English class and laughing with my cousin Ava when all hell broke loose. My class room door was kicked open and there was a man who had my brother held by the back of his shirt with a gun pressed into his skull. He screamed at me to stand up and with the way he was holding Teddy I had no choice. He took us to an empty classroom and made us sit in the corner. Teddy was whispering to me that it would be OK but I could not help my tears.

Hours later, for no reason what so ever, he snapped. He hit Teddy with the gun so hard that Teddy was knocked clean out. I lunged at him to try and protect my brother but he just slammed me to the ground and then took his belt off. He screamed that he would teach me a lesson I would never forget and then he just started lashing me. I think it was after the seventh strike that I blacked out. I woke up days later in the hospital with my mother and father standing over me.

After that I was never the same. Loud noises would make me jump, I didn't trust anybody and I would not allow anyone to touch me. It's not because I don't want them to hug and hold me, it's because when I was in the hospital I would be poked and prodded on my back and the pain was so intense that sometimes I would wet myself. After I was discharged, I guess I just associated touch with pain and that thought embedded itself into my brain and it was hard to think anyway different.

One day after I had gotten into a fight with a cheerleader so I ditched my security and left school. One of my favorite places to hang out without my parents knowing where I was too was Escala. I knew all the codes and alarms and I knew how to delete all the camera footage of myself so no one would find out I was hanging out there.

I would watch TV, play pool by myself or play little jingles on my fathers piano but most of the time I would sit out on the balcony and just smoke cigarette after cigarette and joint after joint.

I remember my uncle Elliott saying once that he had an old one arm bandit machine that my father had in storage for him and in my weed fueled state I thought it was in the "Storage" room at the top of the stairs. The door was locked and so I jimmied it and when it opened I was so scared I screamed.

It looked looked like a torture room and when I saw a dusty brown leather belt that was hung on the wall next to a whip, I fainted. I woke up about an hour later and I had calmed down enough to try to find out why my parents would have torture chamber in their apartment. I googled torture chamber and then lots of references for BDSM came up and so I typed in BDSM clubs in Seattle and that's how I found myself an hour later outside of the club. I used a fake ID but the guy, Mark, was onto me straight away but he must have seen something in me because he let me in but then went to get the owner. I remember looking around in awe and then my eyes looked up and I was met by the beautiful emerald green that I fell in love with.

I watched as he fell ass over head right down a flight of stairs and he landed almost at my feet. I know it sounds stupid but I knew in that moment when I held him in my arms that he was mine.

He was my first and even though we both went with other people during the time where we were in the friend zone, he will be my last. I would like to say that he was my only sexual partner but that's not reality. I don't regret having a string of subs and I know that he does not hold it against me just like I don't hold his past against him.

I know it was wrong of me to lie to him and tell him I was 18 the night we first slept together but at the time I was so desperate for human contact that I lied my way into his bed. I told him I had touch issues and he respected my boundaries. I know I told my parents I was 18 when we first slept together and technically I was pretending to be 18 so it's kinda like a lie of omission. I think.

When I told him my real age he went ballistic. He kicked me out and I cried all the way home which is where I found my furious father and his whole security team waiting for me. I was grounded but that just meant I had to sneak out a little later and be more careful about ditching school.

When he told me he wanted to help me but we would not be together or sleep together I was gutted but I wanted to learn how to feel...normal. He taught me control, focus and discipline. I started working out every day. I stopped smoking weed completely and cut down my cigarettes. I stopped drinking and slowly, very slowly, I started to actually like myself as a person.

When I became a Dom my first sub was a guy called Mickey. He was so patient and he taught me a lot but after two months I wanted something different. Over the next two years I had many different Subs. I'm not going to lie, some were women. I wanted to try everything because I felt like I was missing something. It wasn't until Matthew and I wrote up our contract to be Dom and sub did I realize that it was him I was missing.

As soon as our first scene finished I felt like I was finally home. I know that's stupid because I have a home and a great family but after what happened to me there was always something out of place. A piece of my puzzle was missing. He is my missing piece.

Overwhelmed with love for him I say what I am thinking.

"I love you so much, do you know that?" I exclaim and then roll myself on top of him.

"Well that came out of nowhere" he laughs and then grips the cheeks of my ass and grinds into me a little.

"You know, I seem to recall putting your tee shirt on last night when I got in bed but now I'm naked, care to explain?"

"I was watching you sleep and you look beautiful when you're in the land of nod. Then I got horny and you were covered up so I took off your shirt and now you're naked which gives me easy access to your delectable little body" he croons and then leans up and captures my lips with his.

Just as I start running my fingers through his hair, which he loves, the bedroom door slams open.

"Pheebs breakfasts...OH MY GOD!" Katie screams from behind me and I scramble for the blanket to cover my self.

"GET OUT" I scream and she goes to bolt out the door but because she has her hands over her eyes she hits the door frame and bounces off onto her ass.

"Ow!"

"Fuck! Are you OK?"

"I'm good...oh god I'm going to need therapy for how many times I've seen your naked ass, Phoebe!" She says from the floor where she is now crawling on her belly like an army man towards the door.

"Serves you right for not knocking. Next time you barge in on us I'm going to make sure you see something that will scar you for life!"

"Like seeing you in the throes of passion isn't enough to scar me?!"

"I'm talking Anal sex!" I hiss and she then screams and jumps to her feet running out the door saying "Ew Ew Ew" over and over again.

I start laughing uncontrollably and Matthew joins in. I laugh so much my stomach hurts and I have tears in my eyes. When Matthew stops laughing he jumps up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going, you're naked!" He leans across and locks the door and then makes a show of putting a chair against the door.

"No more interruptions...,Now, spread em, Lil'lady"

* * *

**ANAS POV**

Just as I finish playing up a plate of pancakes for my youngest daughter she sprints into the kitchen with a look of horror on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her. She sits on the counter top next to me and looks all around to make sure she can't be heard.

"I...um...didn't knock on Phoebes bedroom door and when I opened it she was kinda...you know...with Matthew" She whispers.

"Katie! How many times have I told you to knock on doors"

"I know, I'm sorry. Trust me I won't do it again" She shakes her head in disgust and then hops off the counter top and then helps me with breakfast before disappearing into the family room.

I make a fresh pot of coffee and Katie once again jumps up on the counter top when she comes back into the kitchen.

"I've decided to get my belly button pierced" She announces with a nod of her head.

I just raise my eyebrow at her and slowly shake my head.

"But mommmm" she starts but I hold my hand up.

"You're 15 years old. No way in hell is your father, or me for that matter, will allow you to put a hole in your body. When you're 18 and in college, then you can make your own choice, until then the answer is no"

"But Maggie has hers pierced! And Phoebe has like 10 tattoos so I don't see why..."

"Excuse you? Phoebe has what?"

"Oh...um...never mind" she jumps of the counter and goes to leave but I snatch her back by her shirt.

"I've broken sister code again so please don't make me tell you. Phoebe will for sure kill me this time"

"What am I killing you for this time" Phoebe says from the door way with Matthew right beside her.

I turn to look at them and I take in their sweat pants and black tee shirts but also her flushed cheeks and damp hair and the small bruise he has on his neck. _Three guesses for what they did in the shower!_

"Katie just let slip that you have "Like 10 tattoos". Is that true?" She looks down but then seems to gather her strength and looks at me.

"Yeah it's true I have tattoos but I don't have 10. I have 5" she shrugs like its no big deal but it is to me.

We, her family, cant touch her but she let a stranger permanently scar her?

"I can tell what you're thinking Mom. Matthew is an incredible artist and he did them"

"You let him tattoo you!" I almost screech because I can only imagine what it looks like. He's not a professional. It must look hideous!

"Can I please see them?" I ask and I see a little apprehension in her eyes because she will have to show her back but then Matthew takes her hand and she seems to relax. She turns around and very slowly she takes her top off so she is just wearing her sports bra and I gasp when I see her back.

You can't even see her scars anymore! Well, you can but it looks like they are part of the design. She has a full set of black Angel wings that start at her shoulder blades and go right down to the small of her back. When she turns to face me I see that just over her left breast she has "Matthew" written in an elegant scroll and down her rib cage on the right she has a poem about being strong and good of heart. I'm puzzled about her last one because on the curve of both hips she has five funny little circles that loot like swirls. I frown when I see them and on seeing my confusion, Matthew slowly walks behind Phoebe and splays his hands out on her hips. His finger tips match the swirls perfectly and it's now I realize that they are not swirls. They're finger prints.

"Wow! I'm going to be honest and say that I thought they would look hideous but they're really beautiful. Especially the wings" I say and Phoebe puts her top back on.

"You're very talented, Matthew"

"Thank you, Ma'am" He smiles and pulls Phoebe close to him.

"Ana, just Ana"

"Yes, Ma...Ana. We're going for a run, do either of you want to join us?" He asks politely.

"Ooooo I'll come. Let me just grab my sweats" Katie says and then she runs out the room leaving Phoebe and I shaking our heads.

"Why are you both smiling?" Matthew asks us.

"Because Katie thinks she can run but I guarantee that she will make it a mile before she has to stop and come back"

"Twenty bucks says it's only half a mile" Phoebe holds her hands out and I shake it.

"Deal"

"Mom, why are there blankets and pillows on the sofa?" Phoebe frowns when she sees the pile of bed linens.

"Because your father slept there for most of last night" I hug and turn back to plates I am preparing.

"You and Daddy never sleep apart, What happened?" The fact that she asks means that Matthew didn't tell her that Christian offered him money to leave her. A fact confirmed to me when I see that Matthew won't meet her eye.

"He was just being an Ass, honey. Nothing to worry about" I say but I can tell she knows there is more to it.

Katie comes back into the kitchen wearing sweats and a running top.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road" She says happily and then she runs out the door, quickly followed by Matthew and Phoebe.

It's not even a minute later that she is back.

"It is way to hot out there to be running. I'm hitting the pool" She exclaims and then disappears down the hall.

My Phoebe beeps with a text and I laugh when I see its from Phoebe.

**That's $20 you owe me ;)**


	8. A Daughters Secret

**HI EVERYONE**

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, FOLLOWES AND PM's :)**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL UPDATE AGAIN AT THE WEEKEND.**

**DONT FORGET THE PINTREST PAGE.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM CHRISTAINS POV AND IT WILL FLASH BACK A LITTLE BIT TO THE DAY PHOEBE WAS ATTACKED AND WHY HE IS SO STUBBORN OVER MATTHEW.**

**CHEERS XOXOX**

* * *

**ANAS POV**

Just as I finish my weekly call with Ray, I feel the static charge which is always there when Christian is near me. I turn around and find him leaning in the bedroom door way with a look of apprehension on his face.

"May I come in?"

"It's your bedroom too" I shrug and sit on the bed and fiddle with my phone while my husband snorts from the doorway but eventually he walks in and shuts the door.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what, Christian?"

"I'm sorry that you're mad"

"Try again"

"I'm sorry that you made me sleep on the sofa last night even though you know I hate to sleep away from you"

"Christian!"

"Fine, OK! I'm sorry I offered our daughters no good, lowdown, scumbag"

"CHRISTIAN!" I snap

"Okay! I'm sorry I offered Phoebes "Boyfriend" money to leave her" that's the best I am going to get and we both know it. I pat the bed beside me and he sits down with a look in his face like a little boy who's in trouble.

"If he would have taken that money, Phoebe would have been devastated. You only have to be in the room with them both for a minute and you can fell how much they love each other. That night, at the club, when I saw him look at her my first thought was that he worshiped her. Even though we didn't know it was them, you can't deny that he doesn't look at her like she's the only person in the room"

"I wanted better for her, Ana. I remember what I was like when I was immersed into BDSM, before you came along. I treated women awfully and like they were second class citizens. I don't want that for my children, especially not one of my girls. All the fancy schools, money, private jets, fast cars, houses and security and my daughter has ended up exactly like me. Abused, scarred and into a lifestyle that has an unhealthy balance of power" He sighs and then lays back on the bed with his arms covering his eyes.

I can see that the thought of her being hurt is really eating away at him. I lay back and snuggle into his side and run my hand over his abs.

"Christian, you saw yourself at the club that Matthew was wearing a collar the same as Phoebe"

"And your point?"

"I think they switch roles but I don't really want to delve into our daughters sex life"

He shudders and then pulls me so I am on top of him.

"Enough about them, let's talk about us. Am I sleeping in here tonight, Mrs Grey" He asks with a grin as he palms my ass.

"That depends, are you going to offer him money to leave again after I specifically asked you not to?"

"I won't. I promise"

"Then your punishment is over. We can resume full marital duties" I smile and he flips me over so he is looming above me.

"Make up sex?"

"Absolutely"

Before he can even take my top off there is a banging on our door.

"Sir, I need to speak to you urgently" Taylor's voice comes through the doors and Christian jumps up straight away and opens the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Phoebe just had a phone call. She went really white and then fainted. Tortuga catched her before she hit the floor and I grabbed her phone. It was Hyde"

"WHAT!" He shouts in panic and we both race down the stairs at full speed. When we reach the bottom we find Phoebe passed out in Matthews arms with Grace checking her over.

"Is she OK? What happened?" She looks really pale.

Grace slowly and gently checks her over and after a minute or two Phoebe starts to stir. She blinks her eyes open but they don't focus until they settle on Matthew.

"He knows!" She whispers and Matthew looks puzzled.

"Who knows what, Baby?" She grasps the front of his shirt and looks him dead in the eyes and almost growls.

"He. Knows!" She hisses and a look of realization comes across his features.

"Fuck!" He exclaims and then he gently helps Phoebe to her feet.

"Excuse us" Matthew says but Christian explodes.

"YOU CAN'T JUST FUCKING WALK OUT WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION!" He roars but I can see just by the look on Phoebes face that she is terrified.

"Christian, let them go. Go and sort yourself out, baby girl and then come back when you're ready" I say to her and she shocks the full room when she pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

I immediately start to cry as I return her hug. Nine years I have waited for this and its because of a phone call from Jack Hyde of all people that seems to have broken down this barrier. She releases me and then Matthew ushers her out of the room and we all watch as they walk outside and Phoebe sits down on a low brick wall. Matthew crouches in front of her and gently cups her face. We are all shocked when we see him wipe away her tears. Phoebe hardly ever cries.

"What do you think Hyde said to her?" I ask Christian.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Phoebe won't tell us so I am going to have Welch pull up the conversation"

"Christian..."

"Ana, no. I know its an invasion of her privacy but in order to keep her safe, I need to know what he said to her. What if he tried to blackmail her?"

My stomach twists with the thought of Phoebe going off on her own and confronting Jack Hyde like I did all those years ago.

"Okay. I support you" I whisper and he wraps me in his arms and then texts Welch.

Over an hour goes by before Phoebe and Matthew come back in and ask to speak to just Christian, Taylor and myself. We all go into Christians study and Phoebe sits on Matthews lap. She looks so pale.

"What did he say to you? Did he threaten you? What does he know?" Christian starts to rapidly fire questions at her and I can see by the look on her face that she is retreating back into her shell like she used to when she was younger.

"Matthew, Can you tell us what happened?" I ask him and Phoebe shakes her head violently.

"Its okay, baby. Mrs Grey, I can't tell you everything he said to her but he did threaten her. He mentioned something that we thought only 4 people in the world knew about. I think he has been watching Phoebe for sometime. As an extra precaution I have called a friend of ours who used to be in the special forces. I have assigned him to be Phoebes CPO along with any member of your team that you choose. We have fired Phoebes...our, security team. Someone had to have given him the information he had so we are not taking any chances" He tells us and for the first time I can see that he is genuinely scared. _What on earth did Hyde say to her? _

"That was very sensible to dismiss the security. Its what I would have done too. I will assign Luke Sawyer to Phoebe and Taylor, you can be on Ana and Myself going forward. Phoebe?...Princess, look at me" He tells her gently and when she turns her head I see that she has tears in her eyes.

Christian very gently strokes his finger down her cheek and she shocks him by getting out of Matthews lap and curling up in her fathers arms. Christian wraps his arms around her gently and I can see the emotions that are playing out on his face. He doesn't want to cry but he is fighting a losing battle. Matthew and Taylor walk out and I follow them so Christian can have this time with his daughter.

* * *

After Christian and Phoebe had their short but sweet father daughter moment, Matthew made Phoebe go to their room and get some rest. Christian started to object at the way Matthew practically ordered her but I could see in his eyes that he was worried over the fact that Phoebe fainted.

She obviously needed the rest because when she came back upstairs after a couple of hours sleep, she looked much better. When I walked by the family room I found my eldest daughter snuggled up in Matthews lap while they talked to Paul and Maggie. Seeing Maggie interact with Matthew so easily, I decide to ask something that has been niggling me for a few weeks now. I becon my middle daughter to me and she walks over and stands in front of me, just out of view of the others.

"How do you know Matthew? A few weeks back you said that Phoebe threw your show at Ava's head? When did that happen? Where did that happen?" I ask and she smiles.

"Last year, when Phoebe was still at NYU, Ava and I decided to surprise her with a visit. We got to her apartment and Phoebe seemed really flustered. We found out later it was because she had Matthew hidden in her closet. Anyway, the next day Ava and I hit some stores on 5th avenue and we told Pheebs we would be back at like 6pm but around lunch time Ava wanted her camera because we decided to go to Liberty Island and so we went back to Phoebes to grab the camera and when we walked into the apartment we just went straight into the bedroom we were staying in and when we walked by Phoebes door we could hear the fact that she wasn't alone. I wanted to just leave but you know Ava. She couldn't help herself. She opened the door and we saw Phoebe and Matthew...in a bit of a situation...I literally ran out of there so fast that my shoe fell off and when Phoebe spotted us, she jumped out the bed and then threw the shoe at Ava's head" she starts laughing at the memory and then walks back into the family room.

Ok, I'm not putting it off any longer.

"Pheebs, can I talk to you for a second please?"

She must know that we are about to have "The Talk" because she looks resigned to her fate. She kisses Matthew sweetly on the forehead and then walks over to me. I lead her into the library and she taks a seat in one of the arm chairs and I sit opposite her.

"I know that this may be a little uncomfortable because I'm your mother but this conversation needs to happen, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know" She takes a big breath and then puts her CEO face on which makes me laugh. _So much like her father._

"How did you meet Matthew?"

"I met him at a club" She shrugs then blushes.

"Phoebe..." I say gently because she knows that I want details.

"I met him at a BDSM club downtown called The Indigo. I had used my fake ID and the manager called him down because he owned the club. When he saw me he fell down the stairs. Bounced on each step and then landed at my feet. We were friends for a few years and then we became more" she smiles but it's soon wiped off her face when I ask my next question.

"What we're you doing in a BDSM club in the first place?" She swallows hard and then focuses her eyes on a spot on the floor.

"When I used to ditch school, I would almost always hang out at Escala..."

"Escala!"

"Yeah, I knew all the codes and I knew how to override the security cameras and I would go there just to hang out. I would play pool or watch TV or...or..."

"Or?" I push her to tell me.

She runs her fingers through her hair and then sighs.

"Look I want you to know that I haven't done it in years and at the time I was on a very destructive path"

"You're really scaring me now, Phoebe"

"From the day of my 15th birthday until about a week after I met Matthew...I...look I don't want to upset you so I'm just going to be blunt, Ha, no pun intended. I would smoke as many joints as I could get my hands on"

"Joints? As in drugs? Pot? You're saying that you did Pot?" I ask appalled.

"Um, yeah" She bleats and I stand up and start pacing.

"Are you crazy? How many lectures did we give you guys about the dangers of drugs? Did nothing your father told you about his birth mother sink in? Do you know how stupid that is! Promise me, Swear to me that you don't still do that?"

"I promise. I haven't touched a drug since Matthew came into my life, I swear to you, mom"

I sit back down and throw her a glare that lets her know just how disappointed I am in her.

"Continue with your story. You were at Escala becoming a pot head and this made you get into BDSM, how?"

"One day I was sitting on the balcony, not gonna lie, I was high as a kite, and I wanted to see what was in the "Storage" room at the top of the stairs"

Oh, Shit!

"I jimmied the lock and well, you can imagine my surprise when I saw that room" She arches her eyebrow at me and now it's my turn to blush.

"Anyway, I did a little research and found out that it was a BDSM room. I Googled a few things and then a few hours later I found myself at the club where I met Matthew. We got to talking and then...we became really really really good friends and I told him about my touch issue and he helped me. He taught me how to focus and he made me stop drinking and smoking pot. I cut my cigarettes down and started working out and looking after myself. When I turned 18 I started to...explore what BDSM had to offer. Just after I turned 20, Matthew and I got together and I never looked back. With Matthew being who he is in the underground, I had to reflect him so I became The Mistress...I um...I saw you and dad that night at the club" She admits and I gasp.

"You did!"

"Yep. When I went down in the elevator I looked up and recognised you guys. I freaked out and when Mark told me he had given you his card I flipped out and made him get it back. That's why I didn't react when dad screamed that Matthew was a Dominant at Escala. I knew that you knew what he was because you saw him"

"Well shit!" I giggle with nerves and she soon follows.

"Listen, Pheebs...your father and I...we like to...keep things interesting...in the bedroom..."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I am NOT having this conversation! Ew! Just the thought of you and dad..." She actually gags a little when she must get a visual.

"Mom, I love you but I don't want details about your sex life just like I'm sure you won't want details about mine?"

"Ok, no sex talk about your father and I"

I stand up and pour myself a glass of wine from the mini fridge and offer her one but she declines.

"Can I ask you something else?" I ask quietly and she nods.

"You let Matthew hug you and hold you. Why can't you let us to that to you?" She looks down ashamed and shakes her head slightly.

"Mom...I haven't had a fear of touch for a long time. Matthew helped me get past that years ago" She mumbles.

"Then why didn't you let us in? Do you know how many nights I've worried about you? How many days Ive wanted to wrap my arms around my little girl?" Tears spring to my eyes and when I look at her again I see that she is also fighting them.

"Because I was ashamed"

"Ashamed? Why?"

She looks up at me with sad grey eyes and for the second time in my life, I hear someone I love refer to themselves as a monster

"I'm a sadist, Mom. I liked to whip and cane men who reminded me of Edward Cooper"

"Liked?"

"I can't do that with Matthew. I could never hurt him. I love him to much. The thought of him in pain is abhorrent to me"

"Phoebe, the people you caned and whiped, who were they?"

"My submissive. Masochists at the club. I tried to keep you guys at arms length because I didn't want you to see just how fucked up I am...was. I know that Daddy does not like Matthew but the truth is, without him I don't know what I would do or where I would be" She shrugs.

"Did they have safe words? Your subs, I mean"

"Of course they did! I'm not a complete animal"

"Pheebs, you're not a sadist. I would like you to talk to John Flynn because he had a patient once upon a time that thought he was a sadist because he was involved in the lifestyle"

"Was it dad?" She mutters and fiddles with her fingers.

"Thats not my place to say" She nods and then stands up and walks toward me. She takes me completely off guard for the second time today when she wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and relish having my girl in my arms.

"I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you over the years" She sniffles into my neck but I gently place my finger under her chin and tilt her head.

"You've never been a disappointment to me, Phoebe Grace. I'm so proud of the person you have become, despite what has happened to you in your short life. You make me proud every damn day when you get out of bed and face the world and don't dwell on what that monster did to you"

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome, baby"

We stand like that for about ten minutes before we curl up on the sofa together. She still looks a bit pale from fainting earlier.

"Pheebs, what did Hyde say to you earlier?" She freezes in my arms and then slowly gets out of my embrace and stands up.

"Please don't ask me to tell you. Not yet. I will, I promise, just not yet" She's almost shaking and she won't make eye contact with me.

"Ok, you can tell me when you're ready" She nods and then gives me a tight smile.

_What the hell did he say to her?_

* * *

As the evening decends upon us, Tommy makes the suggestion of having a BBQ. As it's such a nice evening we all agree and send one of the security to the store to get everything we need.

Mia makes her famous BBQ pulled pork and Maggie does a massive pot of her coleslaw which Teddy and Tommy go nuts over. Kate and I make lots of ice tea with Grace supervising and Katie helps make the salad with Phoebe. It lovley to see them getting on so well and I had to fight back tears when Phoebe wrapped her arm around Katie's neck and pulled her into a hug earlier.

The guys are on Grilling duty and between Carrick, Elliott and Ethan nothing gets burnt. Teddy and Tommy are setting up the lines for a game of flag football and Paul and Matthew are sat on the outdoor deck talking and having a beer.

Christian has been holed up in his study most of the afternoon with security. I know they traced the call Hyde made back to a cell tower in Seattle but so far I don't think Welch has been able to pull up the conversation that Hyde had with Phoebe. Seeing her reaction this afternoon I don't think I actually want to know what he said until she tells me. I feel it's betraying her trust.

Just as I am plating up a plate of corn, the back door swings open and reveals my furious husband. Before anyone can ask him what's wrong he charges at Matthew and as Matthew stands up, Christian punches him straight in the face. Once Matthew is down, Christain sits on top of him and just starts punching the shit out of him.

Everybody screams at them to stop but they take no notice. Teddy and Elliott get in the fray and manage to pull them apart but before they do I see Phoebe fall out the corner of my eye. When I look, she's passed out on the ground.

"PHOEBE!" I yell and run over to her just as Grace runs over to her. I kneel down beside her and take her hand. Why does she keep fainting? She's never been like this before. Grace gently takes her pulse and then starts frowning. Out of nowhere, Matthew skids down beside us and takes Phoebes head in his lap.

"Pheebs! Baby, wake up" He cries and gently shakes her. He has blood pouring from his eyes and lip and when I look up I see Elliott, Teddy and Carrick dragging a screaming Christian down the backyard.

"Her pulse is there but it's weak. I think we need to get her to the hospital to be checked over. There is no reason why a strong and healthy young woman like Phoebe should be fainting as often as this" Grace tells us. I nod my head in agreement. Something's not right.

"Do you know if shes on any medication? Or if she has been unwell lately?" Grace asks and I shake my head. I have no idea. She doesn't tell me things like this.

"Matthew?" I ask him. He looks at me with tortured eyes and then looks at Phoebe.

"Matthew, if you know something you have to tell Grace!" I exclaim.

He looks down at Phoebe and gently kisses her forehead and whispers something I can't hear.

"Does she take any medication or does she have any mediacal problems!" Graces asks him very sternly.

"It's not so much a medical _problem_" he whispers

"THEN WHAT IS IT!" I snap.

"Shes pregnant"


	9. Clearing the air

**Hi Guys**

**I was supposed to update yesterday but I accidentally deleted like 2,000 words from the chapter so I had to re do the whole thing. I know I said that this was going to be from Christians POV but it just didn't work out that way.**

**I have a question at the bottom of this chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and Pm's :) **

**Dont forget the Pins**

**Cheers xoxoxo**

* * *

**ANAS POV**

"She's Pregnant"

The words are swimming in my head over and over again.

Shes pregnant! She's having a baby. My unwed, barely out of college daughter is pregnant. I'm going to be a Grandma! Holy fuck I feel old!

When Matthew told us that she was pregnant, Grace jumped into action. She hollered for Sawyer and she made Matthew lift her into the car and the four of us drove her to the hospital.

I didn't even speak to Christain before we left. His behaviour was appalling! Why does he have to react with his fists first? Matthew has 30 pounds and almost 30 years on Christian! If he didn't pull his punches like he's done both times, he would have knocked Christian out!

I have no idea if Christain knows We are about to be grandparents. When I left he was still being restrained and I heard him screaming something that sounded like "She was 15!" I can put two and two together by what he meant.

I am sat in the waiting room with Grace and Sawyer while Matthew went with Phoebe into the doctors office.

She woke up just before we got here and she immeadieltly put her hand on her belly and looked at Matthew with worried eyes. I don't think she even registered that that we were in the car with them. After speaking to Grace about what could be wrong with Phoebe I feel a little better. Grace seems to think it's just stress that is causing the faints because her body is adjusting to being pregnant. Phoebe doesn't understand the words "Slow down" so I am sure that she has not alterd her lifestyle at all since she found out she is pregnant.

I am dieing to know how long she has known and how far gone she is and why she, once again, kept this a secret form her family?

My phone lights up with yet another call from Christan. I hit ignore once again and send him to voicemail. I know that no one has told him about the baby because Maggie called me and said that he is in such a rage that nobody will go near him apart from Taylor and when Matthew told us he was way to far away for Christian to hear him.

My phone lights up with a text from my husband.

**Why are you in the hospital? What's wrong? I'm coming straight there. Don't move!**

I sigh and prepare myself for the arrival of my bull of a husband.

Ten minutes later he walks down the corridor but as soon as he sees me his face goes pale and he starts to run towards me.

"I thought it was you! Why are you out here? Wheres Phoebe? What's wrong with her?" He starts talking a mile a minute and I hold my hand up to hush him. I stand up and pull his hand so he follows me until we are out of sight of Grace. He starts to talk again but I cut him off with a glare.

"Im saying this for the last time. Leave. Matthew. Alone! I swear to god if you hit him one more time then I am cutting you off until New Years!"

"Cutting me off?"

"From sex! This ride will be closed down for the season! Do you understand?"

"He fucked our daughter when she was 15!" He hisses in my face.

My my heart sinks at his words. She lied to us again! And 15! I feel like punching him myself but I won't until I know the full story.

"Let it go! That's was 7 years ago! She's 22, we can't turn back the clock so what's the point of stressing out about it?" His mouth gaps like a fish for a couple of seconds and when he fails to come up with an argument he just scowls at me.

"I'll take that as your agreement to stop being an Ass" I say

"Take it however you want, this is not over"

"Yes it is" I argue back.

"Now is not the time for this. What's wrong with Phoebe? Why did you bring her here?" He asks and now I feel bad.

Everybody knows but him.

"Christian..." I start but I am cut off by Matthew's voice behind me

"Ana, Phoebe wants you to..." He stops when he sees Christian.

Both men just stare at each other and then Matthew turns and heads back toward the room Phoebe is in. I see that Grace is no longer sat in the corridor so I assume she is in with Phoebe. I take my husbands hands and pull him along with me.

"Come on"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong with her?" He asks but I just lead him along with me. Let Phoebe tell him he's about to be a grandpa.

When we get outside Phoebes room I stop and gently cup his face.

"Please keep your cool and remember where we are"

"You're scaring the fuck outta me! What's wrong?"

I open the door and the sound of the baby's heartbeat fills the room. I can't help but smile while my husband stands frozen in the doorway. I walk over to my daughter and take her hand. When I look at the screen I see the small blob that is my first grandchild. It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"There is the baby and just as I thought, it's perfectly healthy. You're about 11 weeks and everything looks good. I do want you to keep and eye on your stress levels and it's important that you eat regularly. I will get the nurse to get you some relevant documents on what to expect when you're exspecting before you leave"

Matthew is beaming along with Grace and Phoebe is staring in awe at the screen with silent tears running down her cheek.

I look back at Christian and he has not moved. His eyes are plastered on the screen. Matthew asks the doctor to print some photos and then asks Grace and myself if we would like one which we both smile and say yes please. Just when the doctor is going to switch off the machine my husbands raspy, choked up voice comes from behind me.

"May I have a photo as well please?" He asks in a way like he is expecting someone to deny him but no one does. The doctor hands the three of us our photos and I smile when I see the second generation of blips on the little photo.

"Pheebs, I'm going to go back to the ranch with Daddy and Grammy. Sawyer will drive you and Matthew home when you have finished speaking to the doctor, OK?"

"Ok, Mom. And um...thanks for coming with me" I grasp her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I wouldn't have missed it, Phoebe. That's my first grandbaby and I'm excited" I smile

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, Huh?" She asks and looks nervous.

"You do, but not now. Enjoy this moment. Both of you" I say looking at Matthew.

I kiss Phoebes head and then much go his shock I give Matthew a hug.

"We'll see you both a bit later"

When we get back to the Ranch, after a very silent drive in my husbands part, Grace heads off to her room for a nap and I head to the family room where I am pounced upon by questions being fired at me. I tell everybody that, Yes Phoebe is having a baby and No, I'm not going to tell them everything because that is Phoebes place, not mine.

I look around for Christian but he's not in the room. I walk to the back door and when I look out he's sat at the end of the dock just staring out at the water. I leave him to it. He needs to work out a lot of things in his head and its always best for him to do that on his own so he can't say he was swayed by another person.

* * *

A few hours later and Christian still hasnt come into the house.

Phoebe and Matthew came home not long after us and they passed around the picture of the baby. Everyone congratulated them and Teddy and Tommy swallowed their pride and shook Matthews hand. They know that he is here to stay so they are making the best of it.

I sat down with Phoebe and she told me that she only found out she was pregnant via home test the night before we all came to Escala because of Hyde. She said that she hadn't had time to process the fact that she's going to be a mother when everything blew up with Hyde and then us finding out about her lifestyle and Matthew.

I told her I was behind her 100% and would help her with everything I could. She made me cry when she asked her four sibling to follow her into the kitchen and after ten minutes, they all came back crying.

When I asked why, Teddy told me that she had asked the four of them to be godparents to the baby. Then for the first time in almost ten years they had a group hug. Finally having her sister so open has affected Katie the most. She has always been close with her big sister, despite them arguing all the time. For the rest of the evening Katie curled up with her head in Phoebes lap while Phoebe ran her fingers thorough her baby sisters hair until she was asleep. I took a picture on my phone because it really was a perfect moment.

After I have finished my shower I step out into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around me while I dry my hair. When I walk by the floor to ceiling window I happen to look down at the dock. Phoebe is sat in the exact spot her father was today. Her feet are in the water and she's staring out at the surrounding mountains. Stood about twenty feet behind her, is her father. He's just watching her with a look of melancholy on his face. I watch as he walks up behind her and then takes his shoes off before sitting down next to her.

I finish putting on my night clothes and then sit out in the balcony that over looks the lake. I watch my husband and daughter talk for almost an hour before Christian picks a sleeping Phoebe up in his arms and walks to the start of the dock.

I see a shadowy figure at the mouth of the dock and Christian pauses briefly before handing Phoebe over to who I now see is Matthew.

I know that this is a very important moment in their relationship, or rather lack there of. Christian handing his daughter over to the other man in her life must be very difficult for him but he does it and then walks into the house with Matthew walking along beside him.

I go back into the bedroom and sit on the bed and a minute later Christian walks through the door. I pat the bed beside me and he sits down. I rest my head on his bicep and breath in his unique scent.

"Did you have a good talk with Phoeb?"

"Yeah. We cleared the air in a big way. I...I understand now what Matthew is to her. He's her more" he says quietly "I still don't like him but he's her baby's father. It doesn't matter what I think. That baby is going to need its father and I don't want him or her growing up knowing that I hate their Daddy so even though I want to tie a concrete weight around his neck and throw him in the lake, I'll be polite to him for the sake of Phoebe and the baby"

"I think that's the most mature thing you have ever said, Mr Grey" He laughs at what I say and then he falls back onto the bed pulling me with him.

"I had Welch run a background check on Phoebe"

"You did WHAT!"

"I needed to know what else she was keeping from us, Anastasia. She had this whole other life that we didn't know about. Did you know last year when she said she went to San Fransico with her college roommate she was actually in the Hampton's with Tortuga for the weekend? What if something had happened to her or there was a threat and we thought she was on the west coast when she was really on the other side of the country? Or did you know that she has 5, count them, 5 tattoos which she let him do to her?"

"Yes, I knew that but that does not justify your complete lack of respect for her privacy"

"I'm her father and I'm only trying to obtain all the facts so I can keep her safe! I won't apologise for it. Besides, how to you think I found out that she was 15 when they first slept together? I got more information from that one email than Phoebes let us have in five years"

"Did you tell her you did a background check on her?"

"Yes. She actually laughed and said she was surprised I didn't get one on her long ago. She also told me how...how she seduced, Tortuga the first time and after that they were just friends. Then she told me to cut him a break and how he was a really nice guy and that she loves him"

"Well good because she's carrying his baby. Do you think they will get married now?" I ask and he looks at me surprised.

"You mean you don't know? She hasn't told you?"

I lean up on my elbow so I can see his face better.

"Told me what? I swear to god if they are already married I'm gonna..."

"Whoa! Ana, calm down! They're not married or even engaged but Phoebe told me tonight that, Tortuga has asked her to marry him 3 times and she's turned him down"

"She turned him down? Why would she turn him down? I thought she loved him?"

"She does but she said that each time he has asked it's been on the spur of the moment and he didn't have everything he needed for her to say yes, what ever that means" He shrugs like its no big deal but it is. Why would she turn him down? What doesn't he have to make her say yes?

"Is he financially secure? Could he afford to get married?"

"Baby, he owns 4 BDSM clubs, 2 normal bars and a trucking company. On top of that his mentor left him a lot of money in his will. It was upwards of a million dollars. Trust me, he's finacually secure. Besides I don't think Phoebe cares about money. She's a billionaire in her own right because of her trust fund and her salary from GEH alone is several hundred million a year. I don't know why she has turned him down and to be honest, I don't really care. What I do care about is her health and the baby's"

"I'm excited about the baby. I can't believe it's Phoebe that is giving us our first grandchild. I thought for sure it would have been Teddy"

"That boys religious about being safe with all his partners, I had no worrys there" I cring when he says this.

The papers have painted Teddy as a playboy of epic proportions and one even ran an article where 3 of his past one night stands compared notes about what they did with him.

"I guess you feel the same way about hearing about our boys sex life as I do our girls, Mrs Grey?"

"I just wish he would settle down a bit. He flys all over the world and has a different girl in every city. I just want all my kids to find that one person who they can alway rely on and who can love them for who they are and not who their father is. Maggie and now Phoebe are settled and Tommy and Katie are way to young but I wish there was a girl out there who could tame Teddy"

"I doubt very much that such a woman exists and if she does, he won't meet her for a very long time. The boys just playing the field, Ana. In ten years time we will start panicking but until then just let him be"

Little did we know right then, that the woman who could and would tame Teddy Grey did exists. Nor did we know that he would meet her the very next morning.

* * *

**ANAS POV. THE NEXT MORNING**

The shift in the air at breakfast is tangible.

There have been no death glares from Christain. Tommy sat next to Matthew without a fuss and Phoebe walked in the room and cuddled Katie and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead before sitting down next to her father.

There was a bit of fuss when Christian and Matthew both stopped Phoebe from lifting her own plate to the table. Shes pregnant, guys not an invalid.

I smirk into my cup when I see Christian pile her plate with pancakes and Matthew pours her a massive glass of orange juice. She starts looking from one to the other before bursting out laughing and shaking her head.

I look up just as Taylor walks in and tells Phoebe and Matthew that the extra security that they called to stay by Phoebe is here. Matthew excuses himself and come back five minutes later with a man and a woman and I almost choke on my tea when I see who the man is.

Its Mark Lawson. The manger who came over and spoke to us when we went to the BDSM club.

Oh fuck!

Obviously Phoebe and Matthew know that we still practice the lifestyle but no one else does. The whole family know what Phoebe and Matthew are because when asked Phoebe didn't lie. She said what they did was their business and she wasn't going into details.

Christians eyes go big a saucers when he sees who it is. Sensing the predicament we are in, Matthew takes the hint and steps forward.

"Mr and Mrs Grey, this is my business partner, Mark Lawson. Mark, may I introduce Phoebes parents, Christian and Anastasia Grey" Mark clicks on fast and then leans forward and shakes our hands.

"Nice to meet you" He says politely before dropping a kiss on Phoebes cheek but she is to busy greeting the girl.

"Mom, Dad you remember Jennifer my roommate?"

I do remember her roommate but this girl looks so much different. The one and only time we met her, she was wearing a long skirt with flowers on. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing glasses. The woman that stands before us is wearing tight leather pants and a black vest. Her eyes are made up with black makeup and her hair is scraped back in a ponytail which is hanging long down her back.

"Nice to see you again but please, call me Blaze. Jennifer makes me feel like I'm in trouble and Blaze is my last name"

"It's a cool name" I smile and shake her hand.

"Pheebs, can I have a word with you please?"

"Sure, excuse me everyone" She gets up and then follows me into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

"Why has you ex college roommate arrived with the man that runs the BDSM club that your boyfriend owns?" I ask with my arms folded across my chest.

She sighs and then leans back against the kitchen top.

"Blaze and I met halfway through my freshmen year at a club. A club that Matthew eventually bought" Message received. They met at a kink club.

"We just clicked and she told me she hated living in the dorms and I asked her to move in with me. She obviously passed daddy's background check. We graduated and I moved back home. She stayed in New York and helped run the club and about six months ago she moved to Seattle and she is basically Matthews Andrea"

"Is she involved with, Mark?"

"No" she snorts "Blaze is not a submissive person, trust me. She terrifies Mark. It's pretty funny actually"

We talk for another couple of minutes and then walk back into the dining room where almost everyone has gone apart from Katie, Teddy and blaze.

Teddy is trying to turn on the charm with Blaze who is looking at him with amusement.

"So what do you say? Care to take a walk around the lake with me?"

"Listen, Theodore. Just because you have a pretty face and what I can tell is a killer body does not mean I'm going to fall for cheap one liners and boring sappy hearts and flowers bullshit. The truth is that you're not my type, at all"

"Why not?" He asks afforded.

"Because I don't do playboys, Mommas boys or rich boys and you, Stud, are all three" With that she turns around and walks out the room leaving Teddy stunned. Has he ever been turned down before?

Katie, who has been looking on with amusement at the whole thing leans back in her chair and puts her feet in the table.

"I think I just found my new best friend" She smirks.

* * *

**Ok guys**

**I'm out of pre written chapters now so this story could go anyway.**

**Do you want the next chapter to be a bit of a flashback to the conversation between Phoebe and Christian when they were sitting on the dock?**

**OR**

**Do you want the drama with hide to start? **

**But I will warn you. When Hyde comes on the scene, someone does die. And it's not him.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**cheers **


	10. Bonding & Bullets

**Hi everybody :)**

**Thank you so so much for the reviews and kind messages for the last chapter.**

**Almost everybody wanted the dock talk between CG and Phoebe so here it is. **

**I have also added a little sister bonding scene and then the drama begins.**

**Dont forget the Pins.**

**Cheers xoxo**

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I don't remember hitting Tortuga. I don't remember my father and brother pulling me off of him and down through the back yard. I don't remember my sister chastising me for my adolescent behavior.

What I do remember is looking around and realizing that my wife, daughter and mother were no where in sight. I do remember the utter panic I felt when I tracked my wife's phone to the hospital. I remember the ten minute drive that seemed like it took hours and I remember my wife pulling me in to a room where my daughter was.

After that it's fuzzy.

_Phoebe...Pregnant...Baby...Scan Picture...15 Years old...Tortuga's Baby...Grandpa...Only Just out of college...whole life ahead of her..._

So now here I am, sitting at the end of the dock staring out at the water. Everything in my mind is jumbled up. I'm angry that she's pregnant, but at the same time I'm ecstatic. I hate the fact that Tortuga is the father but on the other hand I think he is what Phoebe needs. I hate his fucking guts, but now I have to play happy families with him? God, this is so fucked up!

When I read the back ground check that Welch sent me over and I saw the words "_Had urine test because of suspected pregnancy age 15. Test result- negative" _

I almost had a heart attack. I know now that the test was a precaution on the hospitals part but they would not have given her the test unless she admitted she was sexually active._ I still want to know how she did all that and it slipped by me?_

I never wanted any of my children to follow in my footsteps. Sure, take over the helm at GEH. Learn how to fly and sail or run a 4 minute mile, but not this.

Not my former lifestyle and not getting involved with an older person at the age of 15.

I tried everything to keep them away from that world and yet my eldest daughter is so deep in that world that she has this whole other life. Part of her background check had a list of "Previous Partners". I screwed that bit of paper up and put it straight in the bin. I don't like the thought of any of my girls being intimate with anybody. I especially don't what to reader their partner_s_ names!

How did we not know what was going on? Then again, I hid an affair with my mothers best friend for 6 years without anyone knowing. Phoebe has unlimited resources so it would have been easy for her to wipe security footage an change flight plans without anyone knowing.

I can't look at this lake anymore. I need to stretch my legs. I stand up and walk to the end of the dock and when I look up at the window of our bedroom I see a flash of brunette so I know my wife has been watching me.

I don't know how she can be so calm about knowing Phoebe was 15 when she had sex with Tortuga. When she found out about me and Elena she wanted to kill her but finding out a 25 year old man slept with our 15 year old seems to not have fazed her. I don't get it.

I start off at a brisk walk and I head up the hill that over looks our property. I love it here. You can see for miles and you can see why they call Montana Big Sky Country. It's a beautiful state. I make my way back to the house and when I pass the dock I glance up and see a small figure sat at the end. At first I think it's Ana but then I realize that this person is slightly bigger. It's must Phoebe as Maggie and Katie are more Ana's size.

I decide to go talk to her. Try to clear the air. I start walking down the dock and when I get a little closer I hear sniffling. _She's crying?_

She must hear me approaching but she makes no move to look at me. I stand behind her and when she doesn't invite me to sit down I decide to take the first step.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"It's your dock" She shrugs and wipes her tears on her sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her softly

"Isn't it obvious?" She snorts

"Not to me"

"Everything is so fucked up. I Had my life all planned out. I wanted to rise through the ranks at GEH. Introduce you guys to Matthew and make you fall in love with him just like I did. Get engaged, then married, maybe a kid or two way way _way _in the future. And now look at my life. My father has beat up my boyfriend. Twice. The lifestyle that I never wanted any of my family to know about is the main topic of gossip. There is a madman after my family and now I'm going to be a mother" She shakes her head and gives a small laugh. "I can't even look after myself. How am I going to look after a baby?"

_And I thought I had a lot of things running through my mind._

"Are you not happy about the baby?"

"I am. I'm just also terrified. I mean, I've only just been able to let my family hug me and even then I have to fight the urge to lash out. If Matthew spends the night away from me I wake up screaming my head off and sweating like I've ran a marathon. What type of stability, apart from financial, could I possible give a kid? I already love this baby and I will do my best to be the best mother I can possible be, but I know I'm going to fuck it up. I mean, look at me?" She starts crying again and I offer her my handkerchief and after she has wiped her tears I gently grasp her chin.

"I am looking at you, Phoebe Grace and do you know what I see?" She shakes her head and looks at me with her big grey eyes.

"I see a young woman that I am so proud of. After Everything you have been through in your life and you're still here making the whole family proud every damn day and I do know what type of mother you will be. A great one. Any baby would be lucky to have you. You're kind, strong, funny, lovable, the list goes on and on" I tell her and she gives me a watery smile.

"Thanks dad"

I gently wrap my arm around her slim shoulders and pull her a little closer to me.

"What about...your boyfriend? Is he going to help you raise the baby?" She pulls back and so she can look at my face.

"Of course he is! He's really excited about the baby. He would never leave me, dad. And his name is Matthew!"

"You can't blame me for not liking him! Imagine a 25 year old man sniffing around Katie, how would you feel?" Her face goes white at my words.

"It wasn't like that when we met! You probably won't believe me and I can't believe I'm telling you this but _I_ was the one that seduced _him_. Not the other way around but you make it sound like he was a predator that preyed on me. I lied to him when we met, I told him I was 18. We had one amazing...um, I mean...we spent the night together and then the next morning when he found out my real age he went ballistic. After that night we were strictly friends until we got together two years ago. He's a honourable man and I don't know why you hate him so much?"

I don't say anything for a few minutes I just watch the moonlight bounce off the water. Should I tell her? About Elena? Perhaps she will understand why I have such strong emotions about her boyfriend. I know that she knows about her mother an I practicing BDSM. Ana told me everything about their conversation earlier today. I decide to bite the bullet.

"When I was 15, I was out of control. I would fight, smoke, do some minor drugs and drink most nights until I passed out. I was suspended from 3 different schools and my parents were at their wits end. One day, my mothers best friend said she had some rubble in her yard that needed clearing and my parents thought it would be good for me to do some manual labor to work out some of my aggression. The first day I worked my ass off and my mothers friend came out with some ice lemonade for me. She said something and I made a wise assed remark...and then she slapped me. She slapped me so hard I dropped my glass. Then she kissed me. I'd never been kissed before and I was really confused. She said to come back the next day and she would teach me how to be a good boy. Those were the exact words she used, teach me to be a good boy...the next day I went back and...she introduced me to her dungeon" My daughter gasps when I say this part.

There is a difference between a Dungeon and a playroom. A playroom is for role play and mostly pleasure. A dungeon is pure pain. The harshest aspects of BDSM there is.

"I won't go into details but she was vicious. She was a master of the cane and more often than not my back would bleed. I thought I deserved everything I got. I was her submissive for 6 years"

"Oh My God!" She gasps with her hand covering her mouth.

"You were a submissive?"

"For 6 years" I nod and let the information sink in.

"How old was she?"

"34, almost 35 when it started. Because of my history with my birth mother I believed I was worthless and I thought I deserved every punishment she gave me. When I turned 21 I knew that I wanted to be in charge so I went to a few clubs and learned how to be a dominant" I squirm uncomfortably because this is never a conversation I thought I would be having with my daugather.

"When I bought Escala I had one of the upstairs bedrooms turned into a playroom and I contracted several submissive's over the next 6 years. We always had contracts and I was never a nasty Dom who liked beating for beatings sake or humiliation"

"Was...was Mom? One of your?..."

"No, your mother was never my sub. When I first met her, I admit I wanted her to be but when I got to know her I realized that she doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. It was because of your mother that I started to believe that I could love another person and I could be loved in return. I was so messed up in the head that even to this day I sometimes find it hard to believe that I have a woman like your mother in my life. When I found out that you're into BDSM, I freaked out, especially when I found out that you met Matthew when you were 15"

"You thought that he did to me what she did to you?"

"Yes, I did. The thought of you being caned or whipped makes me feel ill"

"Dad, it's not like that with Matthew and I. It never has been. We have a relationship built on trust and love. Not pain and pleasure. He would never hurt me. Ever."

"Good to know. Still doesn't make me like him though" I shrug and she laughs softly.

"Can I tell you a little story now?"

"Sure" I pull her closer to me and she leans her head on my shoulder.

"After the attack, I always felt out of control. I hated being in a crowded room. I didn't like the dark. I would have panic attacks if I saw men that even looked a little bit like him. I started drinking and smoking...and doing a little bit of Pot" She whispers.

"What!"

"Calm down, Mom already chewed me out. Anyway one day I was at Escala and like I told mom, I stumbled up on your playroom. I freaked out. I'm talking full on screamed and then fainted. When I woke up I did some research and long story short, I ended up meeting Matthew that night. And Mark, come to think about it. I spent the night with Matthew and when I came home the next day you were waiting for me with the security team. You grounded me and sent me straight to my room. Over the next few days I started thinking about how everybody would be better off without me" She looks down and a look of shame comes across her face.

"I stole a bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet in your room and I was going to...to" she stops when she sees my horrified expression.

"Well, you can guess what I was going to do. I poured myself a glass of water and just as I was about to swallow a handful, my phone chirped. I considered ignoring it but when I glanced at the screen I saw Matthews name. He asked me to meet for coffee and even though it was nothing big, I felt...I don't know...hopeful, I guess. I skipped school the next day and met him at Starbucks in the Market. We talked and talked and I apologized for lying about my age. He forgave me and then I started crying. I told him what I almost did the night before and he said he wanted to help me. He made me promise and swear that I would never try to harm myself again and I listened to him. He taught me how to focus and control my temper. He would line coke cans up and make me whip them off or he would give me a pair of boxing gloves and just let me beat the shit out of him. He saved me, Dad. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. He made me realize that I am a good person and not all the vile things that Edward Cooper told me I was. I love him so so much and he shows me every single day how much he loves me. We have a rule. We never go to bed angry and we make sure we tell each other we love each other as often as possible. I hope that one day, for me, you will accept him into our family"

"I guess I don't have a choice, seeing as he will be the father of my grand-baby" I shrug and she smiles because she knows that's the best I can do right now. I will talk to her in depth with Flynn as soon as we get back to Seattle about what she almost did.

"He'll also be your son in law, well, one day he will be"

"Do you think he will propose now that you're having the baby?" She snorts and then starts giggling like a crazy woman. She lays back on the dock and puts her hands above her head while she looks up at the stars.

"In the last 2 years, he's proposed 3 times"

"What? You must have said no, because it didn't show up on your background check?"

Oops!

"My background check? You did a background check on me? Oh what am I talking about, this is you we're talking about. Of course you did one" she laughs so I know she's not really mad.

"And in answer to your question, I have not said, No. But I haven't said, Yes, either. Each time he has asked "Will you marry me?" I've replied with "One day I will"

"Why haven't you said yes? If you love him, what's the problem?"

"He doesn't have everything he needs to be able to ask me" She sighs but even in the moonlight I can see that she has a look of melancholy on her face.

"What does he need?"

"It doesn't matter" she sits back up and snuggles into my side.

"I don't think I tell you often enough that I love you, Dad"

"I love you too, Sweetheart" I say while I kiss her head.

Ten minutes later and she is fast asleep by my side. Ana used to fall asleep really quickly when she was pregnant with all the kids so I can only assume that Phoebe has inherited this from her. Or it could just be all women.

I carefully scoop her up and carry her back towards the house. Before I reach the start of the dock I see Tortuga standing there.

Without saying a word, I walk to him and carefully transfer my sleeping daughter into his arms. We slowly walk back to the house in silence and I hold the door open for him so he can carry her through.

"Thanks" he mumbles and then goes to walk towards the basement and the tiny room they have been sharing since we got here.

"Its kinda cold tonight, why don't you stay up in Phoebes room. It has better heating than in the basement. It's the forth door on the right at the top of the stairs" See, I can extend the olive branch.

"That's a good idea. Thank you, Mr Grey" he nods his head and then starts to walk up the stairs but he turns on the first step and looks at me.

"I love her and I love our baby already. I won't ever let anything happen to them. I promise"

I nod my head at him and watch as he carrys her up the remaining stairs.

I don't want to like him, but maybe with time...a lot of time...we will see, I guess.

* * *

**PHOEBES POV**

The sunlight comes through the window and lands right in my face. I hate that!

Wait! Sunlight? We're in a basement? Where's the sun coming from? I slowly open my eyes to the bright glare and come face to face with Matthew who is about an inch from my face staring at me.

"Jeez! I hate it when you do that! Why do you watch me sleep? It's fucking creepy" I yell.

"Well good morning to you too my little delicate cupcake" He smiles and then leans forward for a morning kiss. When we pull apart, I get a wiff of his aftershave and my stomac rolls. I push him away from me and jump out the bed and run to the bathroom. _Thank god we're in my room! _I just, and I mean just, make it to the toilet before I throw my guts up. I feel Matthew behind me holding back my hair and when I'm finished I lean my arm on the bowl and rest my head.

"Fuck! Do you think I'm going to be doing this the whole time?" I whine.

"Im not sure, baby. I read online that it stops after the first trimester so you're almost there. Do you need anything?" He asks me sweetly.

"Yes. I really really really need you to take a shower. The smell of your aftershave is making me feel sick"

"I'm so sorry, baby" he says while stripping his clothes off.

"It's not your fault. It's blips fault" I murmur

"Blip?"

"It's what my Mom called us all when she was pregnant with us, I think it's kinda cute" I shrug from the floor and he smiles.

"Blip it is then" he smiles and then takes off his pants. He steps into the shower and starts scrubbing himself off with a soapy loofa.

"Babe, why are we in this room?" I ask while I watch him getting all steamy.

"You fell asleep last night when you were talking to your father and when he came back in he said it was a bit cold and to stay up here instead of basement" he hollers back.

I watch as he lathers his chest and my hormones spike. I want him. No, scratch that, I _need_ him!

I stand up and quickly brush my teeth and swirl my mouth with mouth wash. I practically run to the shower and when I step in I wrap my arms around his back and start trailing kisses over his wet shoulder.

"Feeling better?" He smirks over his shoulder.

"Not yet, but I will be" I whisper as I run my hands down his belly towards my goal.

* * *

After a very dirty shower, I make my way out the bedroom only to bump in to Maggie in the hallway. She looks up like a deer caught in the headlights and I'm instantly put on guard.

"What's wrong?" I ask and to my shock she turns a deep shade of red.

"I didn't do it!" She exclaims and then she tries to act casual "I mean...Nothing's wrong"

"Yeah, really not buying it. Now, what's wrong?" For the first time I take in her appearance.

Her hair is a complete mess. She has a love bite on her neck and she keeps fidgeting. Behind her the bedroom door opens and Paul walks out with a cat that got the cream grin. He kisses Maggie soundly on the mouth and before he walks away he slaps her ass making her yelp.

"Mag's..." I start but she pulls my hand and goes into her room.

_Whoa! Smell the sex!_

Her bed looks like someone was murdererd in it and on one of the spokes of the headboard there is a mans tie wrapped around it. _Been there, done that._

_"_God I'm such a slut!" she whisper screams which makes me burst out laughing.

"What the fuck did you guys do in here? Mag's, your beds destroyed" I laugh

_"_It's_ your _boyfriends fault!"

"I can assure you that Matthew did not do that to your bed, seeing as he was in mine all night so what really happened?"

"Yesterday when we were doing the barbecue, Paul and Matthew were talking and the subject of sex came up and I guess, I don't know, Matthew must have given Paul some tips or something because last night he dragged me up here and went crazy on my ass! I'm talking he was in caveman mode! He bent me in ways I didn't even know I could do and then he..,,oh god this is so embarrassing! He...he spanked me!" She whispers and I desolve in a fit of giggles so bad that I have to support myself on the wall.

"God I haven't laughed that hard in years! Maggie, haven't you guys ever experimented in the past?"

"Of course we have but I'm taking about things like sex in public or in the car and different positions but never tie me up and smack my ass!" She looks horrified and now I'm worried that Paul's gone to far.

"Did you not like it?"

"Are you kidding me_?_ I loved it! Ive never come that hard or that many times. Pheebs, it was amazing! But now I feel like a freak. What type of woman gets turned on by a man slapping her ass?"

"Um, half the women out there, me included. Maggie, if you like it and you're on the same page as your partner with limits and things then adding a bit of kink into a relationship can be very beneficial"

"How long were you and Matthew sleeping together before he spanked you? Good god! Are we really having this conversation?" She laughs

"I guess we missed this right of passage when we were teenagers. And to answer your question, the night you had last night, with the spanking and I'm assuming you were tied up?" She nods her head and blushes "The night I lost my virginity, we did all those things"

Her mouth drops open at my statement.

"So you're telling me that what I did last night, the mind blowing sex, coming multiple times and the...the...domination, you had that from them start?"

"I had that for one night and then it was almost 3 years of no sex at all. It wasn't until I turned 18 did I have a regular sex life"

"Jeez Phoebe! I knew you weren't a virgin but 15? Seriously!"

"You're forgetting that I know that you gave it up to Paul when you were barely 16 so don't judge me"

"I totally forgot I told you that" she says sheepishly

"We just need to make sure that Katie does as we say, not as we did"

"Agreed. I'd kill any little fucker who got near her"

"You would have to get in line, sister"

* * *

A few hours later I have Introduced Mark and Blaze to all my family and we start to put our heads together to find out how Hyde knew I am pregnant.

When he called me he said "_I'm going to fuck you up so bad that they won't recognize you and then I'm going to cut the kid right out of your belly and make you watch as I stamp its teeny tiny brains in!"_

That's why I passed out. His words were so shocking and the thought of my baby being hurt fills me with dread.

Over the next few hours we check the CCTV feed at the club and look at all known associates of Hyde with the help of my fathers team.

We take a break at around 5pm and we step into the back yard along with my mother, father, Katie, Tommy, Teddy, Sawyer, Taylor, Gail, Elliott and Ethan.

Out of nowhere all hell breaks lose.

The sound of rapid gun fire echoes across the lake and all of a sudden there are bullets raining down on us. We all scatter and Matthew pulls me to him and then he shields me with his body behind a massive concrete flower pot.

I can hear my family members scream and then almost as fast as it started it stops.

An eerie silence falls across us as the dust from everybody scrambling for safety settles.

That silence is broken by my mothers gut wrenching scream.

"NO NO! PLEASE GOD NO!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?**


	11. Goodbye My Friend

**Hi everyone **

**Sorry it's taken a little while for this one. I don't think I've ever had as many PMs asking me to update.**

**A few reviews shocked me as they wanted Christian to be the one that died! I could never do that. I'm a fan of the trilogy and the two main leads, not a hater so I don't think I could ever kill them off while they were young and healthy and in love. **

**To my "Stats Nazi" you know who you are. If what you said was true and all I cared about was followers and reviews and numbers, I would have given up 4 chapters in to my first story so back to the drawing board for you.**

**Don't forget the pins. **

**Cheers xoxoxo**

**ANAS POV**

As we walk out side for a few minutes of fresh air, all hell breaks loose.

Rapid gun fire rings out across the still afternoon air. Bullets starts destroying everything around us and I don't have time to react when I am tackled from behind by Luke who starts to use his own body to shield mine.

My heart starts to go into over drive and panic grips me. _My Family!_

I look up just as a bullet rips through Christians chest as he shields Katie from the attack.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream and struggle to get up but Luke is like a dead weight on my back. More shots ring out and I hear someone scream in agony. I look to my left and see Teddy laying in a pool of blood. _No No No!_

"TEDDY!"

Almost as soon as it started its stops and a deadly silence fills the air. I scramble to get up and its only then that I realize the reason Luke was so heavy on me. As I get up his lifeless body slumps to the side and I see the bullet hole he has right through his heart.

"NO NO! PLEASE GOD NO!" I scream but I know he is gone.

I don't have time to think about him because all I can think of is my oldest son and husband. I run over to Teddy's side and start screaming.

"Teddy! Teddy baby wake up" I start to shake him and he opens his eyes and starts moaning in pain. O_h thank God! he's alive!_

_Christian..._

I frantically look around and see my husband slumped against a wall with Tommy and Katie trying to stop the blood that is pouring from the right side of his chest.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I scream just as Phoebe and Matthew run around to us. I quickly give Phoebe a once over and see that she is OK and then I go back to trying to stop the bled from Teddy's arm.

Everyone jumps into action and Blaze runs towards us and immediately helps me put pressure on Teddy's arm. I leave him in her hands and then rush over to my husband.

"Christian!"

"I'm OK, baby. Teddy, is he OK?" he pants and he seems to have trouble breathing.

"Hes OK, its just his arm. Don't you close your eyes Christian Grey!" I start crying as his eyes start getting droopy. I start to gently slap his face to keep him awake and he grips my hand.

"I love you, Anast...Anastasia" he whispers and then his eyes roll back into his head causing Tommy and Katie to scream.

"NO CHRISTIAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE BABY, NO NO NO!" I scream and then find Grace beside me.

"Ana, move let me get to him" She starts working on him and behind me I can hear Elliott on the phone screaming for an ambulance.

"An...Ana" Christian forces out and I grip his hand and hold his hair off his forehead.

"Stay with me, baby please. Please don't leave me! Don't leave us! Fight this, Christian please!" I beg him and cry into his side.

Maggie, Kate and Mia race out of the house and each runs in a different direction and its only now do I realize that Ethan is down and so is Gail.

_Please god don't let us lose anyone else!_

After 10 minutes of absolute mayhem, the paramedics arrive along with an air ambulance.

They start to work on Teddy and Christian straight away because Gail and Ethan only have flesh wounds.

I start crying my heart out when I see one of the paramedics check Luke over and then slowly shake his head. Maggie, who was knelt down next to Luke starts crying and then gently covers him with her jacket.

Luke is like an uncle to my children and a brother to me. I've known him as long as I've known Christian and he has always been with me. Day in, day out. If he had not have pushed me down then the bullet would have ended up in my chest and it would be me under that jacket. _He saved me._

"Ma'am, we need to get him to the hospital now! He's losing to much blood" The paramedic tells me and they lift Christian up and rush him to the air ambulance. I look around at the carnage and Elliott yells out and tells me to stay with Christian and he will look after the kids and meet us at the hospital.

The flight only last ten minutes but to me it feels like hours. As soon as the chopper touches down a full team of medical staff rush us and help Christian out onto a trolley. We all run inside but before I can follow him I am told that I have to wait out side because they are taking him straight to the OR.

I pace the waiting room and sob bitterly by myself for twenty minutes before the door swings open and Kate, Elliott, Maggie and Paul walk in.

"Teddy? Is Teddy OK? Where is he?" I'm almost hysterical at this point and Elliott pulls me into his arms.

"He's going to be OK, Ana. He's being stitched up down the hall. The bullet went straight through his arm and thankfully missed everything that would have been life threatening. Ethan and Gail are being stitched up too"

"Mom, how's Dad?" Maggie asks me through her tears and I reach out and grip her hand.

"I don't know. They took him straight into the OR when we got here. He's been down there about 20 minutes" I mutter and then ask her to take me to Teddy.

We walk down the hall and I pass Ethan and Gail who's wounds are being tended to side by side and I stop and hug them both. Things could have been a lot worse today and we're still not out the woods yet. I can't even think about Luke.

I carry on down the hall and find my boy being stitched up by a nurse. Blaze is sitting with him and every time he winces in pain she tells him to man up.

"It hurts like a motherfuc..." He starts but I stop him.

"Theodore, watch your mouth!" I snap and his head spins around to face me.

"Mom" he reaches out his good arm and pulls me into his embrace.

"How's dad? Is he OK? Where is he?" He starts asking me frantically

"Shh shhh, calm down. He's in the OR. The doctors haven't come out yet so I need to go back to the family room and wait for him. Will you be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be OK. I'll walk up to you when I get done here" I nod and then walk back up to the family room with Maggie.

When I get back I find almost the full family waiting for me. The twins rush me and start asking questions about their father and I tell them the same as I told everyone else.

"Where's Phoebe?" I ask the room but it's Maggie that speaks.

"Matthew took her to the maternity ward to get the baby checked over"

"Was she hit?" I'm afraid of the answer.

"No she was OK, Matthew covered her. Ethan got hit in the shoulder and Gail got hit in the leg but Luke..." Her voice cracks on his name and I pull her to me.

"I know, baby. I know" I try to comfort her but I'm crying worse than she is.

The door behind us springs open and Phoebe walks in with Matthew looking pale. He tries helps her sit down but she shrugs him off and starts asking about her father. I calm her down and she sits on Matthews lap and cries into his shoulder. The door opens again and its one of the nurses that was with Christian.

"Mrs Grey?"

"Yes that's me. Is my husband OK?"

"He's still in the operating room, Mrs Grey but he has lost a lot of blood and he's going to need a blood transfusion but he's a rare blood type. Would any of your family be able to donate blood?" She asks looking around.

"Hes adopted, the only blood relatives he has are his children" Elliott exclaims whilst ripping his hair.

"I will" Maggie stand up along with Phoebe, Tommy and Katie.

"Pheebs you can't give blood you're pregnant!" I tell her but she has a determined look on her face.

"Also you have to be 18" the nurse says whilst looking at Tommy and Katie.

For the first time in his life my youngest son takes on what can only be described as the classic Grey CEO face.

"Listen lady! I know you're only doing your job but that not just any man in there! That's my father and I swear to god if you don't let my sisters and I give blood to help save his life then I will buy this whole god damn place and then burn it to the ground! Now let's get moving, we're wasting time!" He huffs and then walks out the room following the shell shocked nurse. Maggie, Katie and Phoebe follow him but he turns and snarls at Phoebe.

"Not you! You sit your ass down and think about your baby!" She sits down straight away and looks at her baby broher retreating abck as he walks out the door.

"Wow! Who knew Tommy had that in him" Phoebe chuckles

* * *

Almost 4 hours have passed since Christian was taken down to the OR. I feel numb inside. What if he dies? I can't live without him, Our family cant live without him.

"Family of Christian Grey" I hear from the door and look up to find a doctor in scrubs.

"I'm his wife. Is he OK?" Please god, don't let this be the end of our story.

"He made it through the surgery but I'm not going to lie, it was touch and go for a while. We couldn't stop the bleed but in the end we stabilised it and gave him 3 blood transfusions and he had to have internal stitches. He's in recovery for now and he will need to take it easy for the next week or so"

"Can I see him?" I ask with tears in my face and he nods and leads me out of the room and down the ball. I open the door to his room and find Christian in a bed with lots of wires connected to him. He is bare chested but a massive bandage covers his wounds. I cant help the gasp that falls from my mouth or the tears that fall from my eyes.

My poor Christian.

I walk over to him and gently grasp his hand. I smooth the hair off his forehead and plant a tender kiss which makes him wake up.

"Hi" He whispers softly and looks up at me with his bright grey eyes

"Hi" I sob and gently wrap my arm around him, mindful of the wires.

"I thought I lost you" I cry

"Take more than a bullet to make me leave you, Mrs Grey"

"I love you, Christian Grey, More than any woman ever loved a man in the whole world"

"I love you too" He motions with his good arm and points to his lips and I give him a lingering kiss.

"Teddy? Is he OK?"

"He's fine. They stitched him up and gave him some pain relief. Ethan and Gail got hit too but only flesh wounds..." I don't know if he saw Luke or not.

"What's wrong?"

"Luke...He didn't make it" He groans into my neck and then starts to sniffle. I feel his tears damp my shoulders and I cry along with him. Luke was not just Christians staff member. He was one of his best friends.

"If he...if he...he pushed me down and saved me" I cry and send up a prayer for God too keep Luke safe in Heaven.

"I'll get the person who did this Ana. I swear to god, they will pay" he growls.

"Elliott told me that the FBI and police were on the scene when he left. Taylor made sure Gail was going to be Ok and then he stayed to help give the officers all the information we had on Hyde"

"Was it Hyde?" He asks with a frown and I know what he's thinking.

If it was Hyde, how did he know where we were?

"We don't know yet. I haven't heard from Taylor for a couple of hours. Welch called, he said that the jets are being readied to take everyone back to Seattle. He's hiring a team of 30 security guys to secure the grounds of our house, your parents, Elliotts and Kates and Mia and Ethan's. I've told Maggie and Phoebe that they will have to move back in with us until this is all over" I tell him and he nods.

"Tell Paul and Matthew to stay too. I don't wat them getting kidnapped and then one of the girls going off half cocked on some rescue mission"

"I've already told them they could stay. We need to get in touch with Luke's family. 25 years and he's never mentioned them. Do you know where they live or how to get in touch?"

"He didn't have a family, Ana. His parents died when he was 18 and he immediately joined the Army out of high school. We're his family and I'd like for him to be buried in the Grey Family plot at Meadow Lane"

"I agree. Im going to miss him so much" I whimper and Christian pulls me close to him again.

We spend the next ten minutes comforting each other when the door opens.

Tommy, Maggie, Katie, Teddy and Phoebe walk in and Katie and Maggie almost throw themselves at their father and both break down. My two strapping boys try to hold it but tears leak from their eyes and Phoebe sits on the bed and gently rubs Christians foot.

"Hey guys" he try's to be perky but I can see that he is very tired but before he can say anything else Katie goes off on a tangent.

"I was so scared daddy. The bullets started flying and you pushed me down and then you got hit and then so did Teddy and I thought you were both going to die and then Luke did die and I was so scared and I'm going to miss him so much and I hate the person who did this and I want them found and hung but Maggie said I had to let the cops deal with it but we need our guys on it because they're all big and strong and tough and I know they will protect us just like Luke did" she starts crying and Christian holds her the best way he can.

"You Ok, Pheebs? The baby?" He asks once Katie has let him go.

"I'm Ok and so is Blip" She says softly and Christian and I smile at the mention of the name Blip.

"I've spoken to Matthew and he agrees with me. If the baby is a boy, we're calling him Luke and if it's a girl we are calling her Sawyer"

"That's a lovely idea, Pheebs" we all agree and then Christian requests a Grey Family hug.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER, ANAS POV**

Its been a week since the shooting and Lukes death. We had his funeral this morning and I have never cried so much in my whole life. Over 150 people came to pay their respects but unfortunetly because of the amount of security we had the news crews were out in force and as soon as it was over, Welch put a lock down on all Grey family members which means we are basically under house arrest.

We flew back to Seattle 2 days after the shooting and Maggie, Paul, Phoebe and Matthew moved some of their stuff in that afternoon.

Much to my protest, Christian would not stay in bed for even a single day because he's hell bent on finding out who did it. Obviously everything is pointing to Hyde but now we are worried that he is working with someone. He came out of prison 6 months ago and has not worked since so how has he funded his vendetta? How did he get to Montana? How did he get his hands on a machine gun? Who's he working with? Those are the questions that everyone is asking.

At the moment Christian, myself and Phoebe have hundreds of bits of paper scattered all over the family room floor. Both of them have taken time off from GEH until Hyde is caught and so they are both pouring all their attention into finding Hyde.

"Damn, you gave him a real beating, didn't you?" Phoebe whistles as she looks at a picture of Hyde's face after Christian beat him up after I shot him when I was pregnant with Teddy.

"I just saw red. Your mother was unconscious on the cold floor and Ryan had just carried Mia out of a building and I thought she was dead. I grabbed him by the hair and I just started punching him over and over again until Taylor pulled me off of him"

"You should have beat him to death when you had the chance" she mumbles so her father can't hear her but I do and I give her the eye to admonish her.

We go through page after page of information until Phoeb gasps as she reads a letter.

"Whats wrong?" We both ask her at the same time.

"Whats this letter? It's a note to Baby Bird! Who is baby bird?" Her face is white as she asks and when I take the note I see its a photocopy of the note that was in the van when Hyde broke into Escala when we were first married.

"That's what Hyde calls me. Baby bird. I was in a foster home with him when we were kids. Does it mean anything to you?"

"He's been in the club! That night you guys were there, when I walked in there was a man and I threw him to the ground and stepped on his neck! That was Hyde!" She exclaims.

"How do you know?" Christian asks while he pulls his phone out and I assum texts Taylor.

"He said "_So you're baby birds little chick, I'm going to fu..."_ Um...then he said some dirty stuff and that's when I got him on the floor" Shit!

Taylor walks into the room and he looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Whats wrong?" Oh god how much more can we take!

"My Buddy at the FBI just emailed me with the ballistics report and evidence list from the shooting"

"And?" Christian demands impatiently.

"The shooter used an AK47 and about quater of a mile up the ridge one of his guys found a scrap of paper" he shifts uncomfortably and looks like he's in pain.

"What did the paper say?" Phoebe asks and he looks at her with, what? fear? In his eyes?

"It had an in depth description of you, Phoebe. What you liked to wear. How you wore your hair most days. The fact that you would most likely have Matthew by your side and so on"

"What are you saying, Taylor?" I ask.

"It looks like the shooters intended target was just Phoebe. Everyone else was just in the way" he says grimly.

Oh my god!


	12. From Bad to Worse

**Hi Everyone**

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews for the last one.**

**Cheers**

**xoxox**

PHOEBES POV

What the fuck! I was the main target? This thought has been going around and around my head since Taylor told us. Why? That's the big question. What have I done? I don't have any enemies! Well, there are people I've pissed off in the business world but I don't think I've pissed anyone off enough for then to take a machine gun to me and kill my uncle in the process! And that's just what Luke was to me, my uncle. We grew up with him. He would take us to school and pick us up and even if it was his day off he would always come to our sports events or my dance recitals. Knowing that I am responsible for his death sends me to a dark place. _I'm so sorry, uncle Luke._

Its been almost a week since we found out and for a week straight I have been smothered in security. My father has a full team dedicated to me. Matthew won't leave my side and I have Blaze shadowing me.

Shes fully trained in lots of different fighting styles and she has a permit to carry a gun so Matthew has changed her employment description from his PA to my CPO until we figure out who Hyde is working with.

We know for a 100% sure that Hyde was the shooter. CCTV cameras picked up his face about 3 miles down the road from the ranch. When you zoom in the picture you can see the gun case on his passenger seat.

Its obvious that he has a partner or partners. The gun he used retails at over $15,000. Where does a guy who's 6 months out of the pen get that type of money?

There are so many unanswered questions that it's making my brain buzz. I need a cup of tea. I quietly get out of bed so I don't wake Matthew up but when I see his pouty lips I can't help but press mine gently to them.

He's been so great to me these last few weeks and it's made me fall deeper and deeper in love with him. He's taken two beatings at the hands of my father. Experienced the cold shoulder from both my brothers. Been shot at by someone who has a grudge against me and yet he's still here. Right by my side. Protecting me from the monsters.

Screw the tea! I need my man.

"Matthew...baby, wake up" I whisper in his ear and he makes a couple of grunting noises and bats me away with his arm when I tickle him on his ribs. He rolls over onto his stomach and buries his head in his pillow. I straddle his back and start trailing kisses along his sculpted shoulders.

"Matt...baby, I need you" I whisper and he turns over gently so he can look up at me. He grips my hips and then he makes me squeal when he rips my panties from me and throws them over my shoulder.

"If the second trimester makes you this horny all the time then I can't wait to knock you up again" He grins making me laugh.

"It's not the pregnancy hormones that's making me wet. It's you. I love you so much and you've taken such good care of me these last few weeks. I just want to show you how much I love and worship you" I say against his lips. I pull back from his sinful mouth and splay my hands out across his chest.

"There is another way you can show me how much you love me, Phoebe...Mar" I stop his words with a finger on his lips.

I know he was about to ask me to marry him again and I think it's about time I tell him why I haven't said yes all the other times he's asked.

"Before you finish that sentence I need to tell you something. Do you know why I haven't said yes All the other times you've asked me?" He shakes his head and then bites the finger that is pressing his lips shut.

"Ow! That was so mean! Do you want to know why or not?"

"I'm sorry. Please continue and tell me why you have turned down 3 proposals and stopped the 4th from leaving my lips" he's hurt. I can tell by his voice.

"It's my fault that you never met my parents sooner, I know that. I was so scared that they would try to pull us apart that I waited years and then out of the blue they show up and hear us talking about how you wearing a cowboy hat turns me on like nothing else in the world" I wink and the hurt in his eyes is replaced by amusement.

"When I was a kid, before the attack I had this vision of my Prince Charming. I had my dream wedding planned out and I wanted to feel like a princess. As I got older, and more jaded, things changed and the way I wanted to get married changed dramatically. I don't care about the big dress or the 6 white horses pulling the Cinderella carriage. The only two things from my original dream to the one I want now are that I walk down the aisle to my Prince Charming, which is you, by the way and the fact that my prince has permission from my king for my hand in marriage"

"Permission from your King? You want me to ask your father for permission to marry you? That's what's holding you back?" He asks and I nod my head.

"Your father hates me"

"He doesn't hate you he just...doesn't feel all lovey dovey about you yet but I'm sure that will change. With time. A lot of time"

"So if I get your daddy's permission, the next time I ask you, you'll say yes?" He asks with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. But I'll marry you even if he says no. The fact that you will try is enough for me. If he says yes then I want to marry you here, in the back yard at sunset. If he says no, then we take the jet straight to Vegas along with Blaze and Mark and we get married by some guy dressed like Elvis. Deal?" I hold my hand out for him to shake but instead he leans up and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Deal"

* * *

The next day I am once again pouring over all the paperwork that we have on Hyde. There must be a connection to me somewhere. There has to be!

After going over my list I have compiled of potential people who could have teamed up with Hyde I am interrupted by Ryan telling me that Mark is here. I ask him to let him in and a few minutes later he walks into the family room with a briefcase.

"Hey"

"Hey pretty momma, how's it hanging?" He greets me with a kiss on the cheek and then sits down next to me.

Mark and I have always been good friends. During the time after I turned 18 and before I got together with Matthew he was the person who helped me become The Mistress. We have never slept together because there has never been that attraction between us but he is one of only a handful of people in the world that I trust with my life.

"Where's Matthew?" He asks while grabbing a handful of M and Ms which I have in a bowl on the coffee table.

"He's on the phone upstairs about Tortuga Trucking. I think he won the contract with that convince store chain" I tell him proudly.

"That's cool. I need him to sign off on these memberships" he taps the briefcase bedside him and I grab my phone and text Matthew saying that his assistance is needed in the family room. Three minutes later he walks in and I can tell bye the expression on his face that he thought his "Assistance" was going to be something sexual.

"There's the baby daddy" Mark grins and shakes Matthews hand.

"Damn right I'm the baby daddy" he smiles and then sits down and pulls me into his lap where I curl up.

"I need you to sign off in these memberships. There are 5 that have passed the background checks and 1 that has already been declined once but she applied again"

Matthew frowns and then takes the handful of files that Mark hands him. He opens them in his lap so I can see and we silently read through them. There are 2 unknown people and 3 high profile people who are household names in Seattle.

"These are all fine. What's the one that applied before?" Mark hands him another file and when he opens it there is a ice blond with cold eyes staring back at us. I know this woman. She was at the 7th circle a few months back and she made a play for Matthew. She literally walked up to him and tried to grab his crotch. I bitch slapped her and then had security escort her from the club.

I scan my eyes across her information and I see that she tried to join the club that same night under a false name. I read down for her real name and when I see it my heart stops.

Elena Lincoln.

I've heard that name before, I know I have. I rack my brain for the memory of her name and I come up blank.

"This woman? What's the story with her?" I ask Mark.

"She's older than dirt and she likes her subs young. Very young. There have been rumors for years that she brought underage boys into the lifestyle but no one could prove it. She used to own a salon chain but it failed financially and then she got married to a guy called Issac Peterson. They divorced after a few years and he won everything in the divorce. House, cars, money even her jewellery and then she moved to Florida but she came back to Seattle about 8 months ago. Actually there is something that I found interesting. When her salons were first opened the financial backer was GEH"

"GEH? Are you sure?" I frown. Salons are not something that GEH would invest in.

"Yeah I'm sure. I even found a news article about it when GEH pulled their backing...um...here" he pulls out another file and when I open it I read the clipping that says GEH and Esclava salons have parted ways.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I murmur and Matthew pulls me closer to him.

"Why, baby?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling this is the link we have been missing between me and Hyde. I need to show my father" I get up off his lap and take the file upstairs to my fathers study. He's been working from home for the last few weeks as has my mother. Maggie and the Twins have been going to school and college like normal only they each have 9 undercover security members watching their every move.

I knock on his door and he tells me to hang on. I hear shuffling and then almost a minute later he tells me to come in and when I open the door I know why I had to wait.

My mother is sat on his lap and it's clear by her skew-whiff clothes and his hair what they have been doing in here. Ew.

"It's 4pm on a Friday!"

"And?" Is my mother answers which makes my father laugh.

"What can we help you with, Pheebs?" He asks me and I sit down in front of his desk. I have a suspicion about who Elena Lincoln is and I will know for sure but my father facial expression.

"Elena Lincoln"

As soon as the name ex is out of my mouth, my mother gasps and my father goes white.

"How do you know that name?" My mother asks with a shaky voice.

"She was at the club a few months back and she tried grabbing Matthew and I slapped her and had her thrown out. She said at the time she would make me pay but I just took it with a pinch of salt but now with the shooting and Hyde, I'm putting all the loose ends together and I just have a feeling in my gut that this is the connection. Mark found a newspaper clipping about her salon chain and the fact that GEH was at one time the financial backer. What is she to you, dad?" I have a feeling that I knows what he is about to say.

"Elena Lincoln was the woman who introduced me to BDSM when I was 15" he says through gritted teeth and I can tell that just talking about this woman is making his temper over run him.

"Do you think there could be a connection?" I ask softly because I don't want to push him.

"Maybe. Elena has had it in for our family for years. Ever since your mom and I met. I gifted her my shares in her salon chain and it tanked after only a few years. She married her submissive after he came into some money but as soon as it ran out she divorced him. I found out that Issac, her husband was only 17 when she was his Domm and there was nothing I could do about it because the statue of limitations had ran out on both of us so I secretly paid for Issacs lawyers in the divorce and Elena was left with nothing"

"So this could be revenge? You helped take everything off of her and because I slapped her and banned her from the club she wants to get back at you and me by having me killed by Hyde who she knows hates you and mom?" I surmise.

"It's a long shot but it all could tie together. I'll make a few calls and see what I can find out. Can you go get Jason for me please and send him in here?" He asks while running his hand gently up and down my mothers back.

"Sure, see you guys later"

I walk back into the family room and find Katie chatting to Mark and Matthew. I sit down on Matthews lap but Maggie rushes into the room and grabs my attention before I can talk to him.

"Um, Pheebs, can I have a quick word with you please? In private" she stresses while looking at Katie.

"Sure" I shrug and kiss Matthews cheek "I'll be back in a minute, baby"

"Meet me in the bedroom when you're done" He squeezes my ass cheek to let me Know exactly what he has in mind when he gets me one my own.

"Yes, Sir" I kiss him again and Katie throws an handful of M&amp;Ms at me.

"Jeez, get a room will you!" She huffs in disgust.

"We did get a room. Your room. Two nights ago" I smirk

"Excuse you! Why were you in my room?"

"We've christened almost every bed in this house now apart from Maggies, Tommys, Mom and dads and Teddys. Yours was next on our list" I shrug and it enrages her.

"Are you shitting me! You had sex on my bed! That's disgusting! Did you at least change my sheets?"

"Nope" I laugh and then leave the room before she can say anything else.

I find Maggie pacing up and down in the laundry room, wringing her hands.

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Oh my god! You have to help me!" She almost screeches.

"What's wrong? And stop ripping your hair, you're going to have a bald patch"

"Swear you won't laugh"

"I can't swear I wont laugh until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Holy fuck this is embarrassing! Okay I'm just going to say it. You know how you encouraged me to try a bit of kink?" I nod my head and hop up onto the washer.

"Paul and I were, you know, messing around and he had me tied up and when we were done I wanted to try being the one in charge. I handcuffed him to my headboard and basically went to town and and..."

"What?"

"I think I've broken his dick" She says horrified and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I think I'm going to pee myself" I laugh and hold my side because my ribs hurt.

Once I am finished with my laughing fit I look up and she's just glaring at me.

"Are you done?"

"I'm sorry but that was not a sentence I ever thought I would hear you say. How have you broken his dick?"

"I think he's pulled a muscle or something. He's walking bow legged and everytime he gets hard he screams in pain! What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Just take him to the hospital. Take loads of security and get him checked out"

"Oh yeah and what do I tell dad? "_Oh hey dad, just taking my boyfriend to the hospital because I'm pretty sure I came so hard when I was riding him that I've snapped his dick off!"_ Yeah that's going to go down really well" She says sarcastically

"Look, I'll sort dad out and you just get that poor boy to the hospital and get his little solder fixed up"

"Ok, thank you. And there's nothing little about Paul" She gives me a cheeky grin and I just have to ask.

"We've never compared partners before" I muse

"That's because you were an unapproachable bitch"

"Thanks for that"

"Hey I'm just telling the truth" she holds her hands up in a surrender motion and giggles.

"Come on then, just how not little is Paul?"

"He's about 8 inches" she rocks back on her heels like a cat that's got the cream.

_Ha ha, my mans bigger._

"Do you know what my nickname is for Mattew?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I call him the Hogwarts Express"

"What? Why?" She asks confused.

"Because in order to ride him you have to get on 9 and 3/4" I wink and her mouth falls open.

* * *

A few hours later I am playing Wii tennis with Matthew in the family room while my Mom, Tommy, Katie and Gail cheer me on.

Matthew is pouting because he is losing and has no one to cheer him on.

"Aww baby, don't be a sore loser" I laugh and he tickles my ribs making me laugh harder.

"You're cheating! I don't know how but you are"

"You just really suck at this game! Katie beat you and she's the most uncoradinated person on the planet!" I laugh and then hand my controller over to Tommy who then proceeds to beat Matthew in straight sets.

I sit down next to my mom and snuggle into her. She tucks me under her arm and kisses my head softly.

These last few weeks we have become closer than we ever have. I'm trying to make up for all those years where I kept her at arms length.

"Tell me again why Maggie had to take Paul to the hospital?" She asks me for the third time.

"He pulled a muscle" I say and I have to bite my lip to stop my self from laughing. When he walked out of here earlier he was walking like John Wayne!

"In his leg? Because he was walking really funny?" Please momma, let it drop!

"Yeah, in his leg" _his third leg_

I start to laugh but it stops as soon as I hear foot steps thundering through the house. We all spring to our feet just as Taylor, my father and Ryan go running through the house and out the front door.

We all follow and when I make it outside my knees almost buckle and Matthew catches me just in time before I hit the floor.

The Suv that Maggie and Paul drove to the hospital in, with two other SUVs filled with security me and women in front and behind them, is in a ball of flames at the top of our drive way.

My mother screams and rushes to the burning wreck but she's held back by my father. From behind the wreck I see something move and I scream when I realise its Paul.

We all run over to him and he's on his back coughing and spluttering because if the smoke.

"They...Mag..." He's over come with coughing and my father and Matthew pull him away from the burning wreck.

"They took Maggie...I tried to stop them.." He coughs

"Who? Who took her, Paul" My father shakes him by the shoulders because he's slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Hyde...and a woman..."


	13. The start of a HEA

**Hi everyone**

**Sorry its been a few weeks but big thing have happened in my job and I just have not had the time to write. I hate hate hate it when authors abandon their stories and I swore I would never do that so I have crammed a lot of stuff into this chapter because I am bringing this story to an end so that I don't leave every body hanging like I have done this last couple of weeks. **

**I will post an epilogue, hopefully by the end of the week. **

**After this I will be posting short stories and one shots until I know what my timetable will be like at work.**

**Thank you to every single person who has left a review, Pm'd me, followed or faved. See you all soon :)**

**cheers xoxoxox**

MATTHEW'S POV

Its been less than a minutes since Paul told us that Hyde and a woman has taken Maggie when Taylor screams that Maggies tracking device has been activated and he has her location.

He runs to the car with Christian hot on his heels leaving Paul to be attended to by Ana.

I look at my frantic girlfriend and gently cup her face.

"We will get her back safely, I promise. Stay here and be careful" I give her a quick kiss and then run over to the SUV and jump into the back seat while the car is already moving.

Taylor peels out of the drive way and we head of in break neck speed towards the red dot on his phone. He presses a few buttons on the steering wheel and then the voice of Agent Hudson of the FBI and Taylor informs him of what is happening and that he needs back up.

All the time that Taylor is talking to Agent Hudson, Christian is almost at the point where he's ripping his hair out. He has tears screaming down his face and he keeps muttering "No my Girl! Not my girl" over and over again.

Having my own child on the way gives me a touch of an insight into what he must be feeling. If anyone tried to hurt my kid I would go off my head. Then I would kill the fucker who hurt them.

Even though we have had our differences, I feel like I need to comfort him. I reach my hand through from the back seat and squeeze his shoulder tightly.

Just as he is about to turn around to look at me my, attention is caught in the scene that is playing out on the road in front of us.

The 2 SUVs that went with Maggie and Paul are burning on the side of the road. The security that was in them is no where to be seen and I fear that they are in the burning wrecks.

We don't even slow down as we pass them. There is nothing we can do for them but Maggie needs us.

A minute or two passes and the dot on Taylor's phone starts going crazy.

"We're close! She's around here somewhere" He informs us and we all start looking out the windows for...I don't really no what. A car? A van? A house?

The phone starts beeping really loud and Taylor slams on the breaks.

"It's saying that we are right on top of her! Where the fuck is she!" Christian screams and jumps out the car and we follow.

"MAGGIE" Christain screams but gets no reply.

I frantically run up and down the side of the road looking for tyre tracks or something when the sun glares off of something shiny. I squint my eyes and I see the long brown hair of my girlfriends sister.

"CHRISTIAN! SHES HERE!" I scream and run off towards where her slumped over body is.

Please dont let her be dead!

I scramble on my hands and knees to her and I get to her just as Christian does. Her mouth is gagged and her hands are tied behind her back. She has a small amount of blood coming from a cut on her head but her eyes are open and streaming with tears.

Christian rips off the gag and she imedietly starts screaming.

"ITS A TRAP! THEY'RE GONE TO THE HOUSE!" She screams and my blood turns cold.

_Phoebe..._

Fear grips me and I see the same fear in Christians eyes.

Pheebs swoops down and picks Maggie up and we all race back to the car. I jump into the drivers side and Christian gets in the back with Maggie. Taylor gets in the passenger side and I spin the car around in the middle of the road and race off back towards the house.

Taylor pulls his phone out and starts to ring Ryan who is back at the house. When he doesn't answer he calls the phone in the security office and when no one answers that, even more panic grips my heart.

"Try Phoebe!" I say with desperation in my voice. He tries every single number of every single person back at the house and nobody answers.

"FUCK!" I scream and hit the steering wheel.

"Mags, what happened?" Christian asks her as he unties her hands.

"We were on our way back and out of nowhere this van smashed into the side of the SUV in front of us. Perkins slammed on his breaks and then we got hit in the side. I don't know what happened to the SUV behind us but Perkins hit the gas and we got to the end of the drive way and the van rear ended us. Perkins hit his head and was knocked unconscious and Paul ripped me out of the car. We started running but Hyde tripped us up and then he kicked Paul in the head!" She sobs

"I started screaming but then this woman grabbed me from behind and they both threw me in the back of the van and drive off. The woman tied my hands and gagged me and then she told me...she told me that she was going to kill every member of my family one by one. Hyde told her to shoot me but she just laughed and said what was the point of killing everyone if there was no one left to grieve. She told him to slow down and then she pushed me out the back of the van! We have to help them! Matthew please go faster!" She pleads with me but I am doing over 100 miles an hour and I can't get this fucking hulk of a car to go any faster!

When we get to the bend of the drive way we all gasp when we see smoke billowing from the east wing of the house. I floor the gas pedal and when the house comes into view I am stunned to see Ana and Elena Lincoln going toe to toe in a vicious fist fight.

Before the car has even stopped, Christian jumps out and runs at the two fighting women. I stole the car and jump out along with Taylor and Maggie who is limping really bad and we run to join them.

Without breaking his stride, Christain charges In to Elena causing her to slam against the concrete. She tries to scratch his face but he pulls back and punches her clean on the nose and knocks her out cold.

"I've never hit a woman like that in my life but you've had that coming you evil bitch!" He screams at her just as Ana snaps back into reality and grabs me by the front of the shirt.

"Hyde has Phoebe!" She screams with feat in her eyes.

"Where are they? Where did he take her?" I ask frantically

"He went towards the back yard. You have to save her" Beforethe words have even left her lips I am running full speed towards the back yard. I look around and see no signs of them but then I hear an ear splitting scream come from the water. I race down there and I see my pregnant girlfriend being dragged by her hair by, Hyde toward the water.

I race up behind them and Phoebes eyes go wide when she sees me. She starts to struggle even more and just as Hyde turns to get a better grip on her, he sees me and immediately lets her go and raises a gun at me but before he can fire the shot, Phoebes elbow comes up and connects straight with his balls!

He screams in pain and then I run at him and slam him down. We start exchanging blows but the fury and rage in me is no match for him and I beat him to within an inch of his life until he is limp in my arms.

I drop him like a stone and rush over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, are you ok? Is then baby ok?" I ask as I gently place my hand on her belly where our child lives.

"I'm Ok. He didn't hit me he just dragged me but we need to get the baby checked out" Tears well up in her beautiful eyes and I lean forward and kiss her gently.

When we pull apart her eyes go wide and her face pales.

"MATTHEW!" She screams just as a shot rings out across the sound.

It takes me a terrifying second to realise that I haven't been hit. I snap my head up and see Ana with a gun in her hand pointing at a spot behind me. When I turn I see Hyde with a bullet hole right between his eyes and in his hand is the gun he had earlier which I foolishly didn't move when I beat him.

A flurry of men come running, some with FBI badges, and they secure Hydes dead body. I quickly tell the person in charge that he will have to wait for our statements because I need to get my girlfriend to the hospital and get our baby checked out.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you checked out at the hospital.

I lift her into my arms and carry her around the front of the house where my car is parked. We pass Christian, who is being held back by Taylor, as he screams and snarls at Elena Lincoln who is handcuffed and surrounded by police.

We can find out why they went off on this insane mission after I get my woman and baby checked out.

* * *

After 3 hours, and me demanding every test known to man, Phoebe and the baby are given the all clear. I wanted her to stay in the night to be on the safe side but she demanded that I take her back to her family.

When we get back to the house we see the fire crews packing up to go after dealing with the fire. Thankfully, that wing of the house is just spare bedroom, the gym and the home theatre. Material things that can be replaced. I dread to think what would have happened if it was the other side of the house. That side has the family room, the family bedrooms and the security office where the panic room is.

I take Phoebes hand and lead her inside and as soon as she walks into the family room she is swept up in her fathers arms.

"Are you Ok? Is the baby Ok?"

"We are both fine, dad. I have a small graze on my back but I'm fine and so is blip. Here, I have another scan picture" she pulls out the photo from her purse and hands it to her father who gently touches it and smiles.

"Im so glad you're ok, baby girl" he says and lulls her closer do he can plant a kiss on her head.

We all sit around and Phoebe starts bombarding her father with questions.

From what he tells us, Elena Lincoln has had it out for Ana and Christain for years, ever since Christian helped her ex husband divorce her. When Phoebe slapped her at the club it pushed her over the edge and started stalking the family. That's where she saw Hyde. He was basically stalking Ana and Elena promised him that if he could delive Phoebe, dead or alive, she would help him get Ana. It was a win win for Elena. Kills Christians daughter a help a madman take his wife. Thank god it didn't end that way.

"So it's over? She won't get out if prison will she?" Phoebe asks her father

"No. Hyde is dead and Elena will never see the light of day again. I promise you that"

After all the drama from the last few weeks, we all breath a sigh of relief at his words.

* * *

5 WEEKS LATER

I don't know why I am so nervous! I am a dominant and demand control in all aspects of my life. I'm a grown man and I answer to nobody, except Phoebe but that's differnt. She's my partner and our relationship is 50/50.

I take one last big breath and walk through the big steel doors of Grey House. I walk up to the reception desk and am met but a leggy blonde.

"Good morning, Welcome to Grey House, how may I help you today?"

"I'm here to see, Christian Grey"

"Do you have an appointment?" She frowns and taps away in her computer.

"No, I dont. Could you just let him know that Matthew Tortuga is here to see him?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Mr Grey has a strict policy. If you leave your details I can pass them over to his PA and she can email you the next available appointment"

"This is a personal matter, can't you just..."

"Matthew?"

I spin around and come face to face with Ana and her new CPO, Simpson.

"Hi Ana" I politely kiss her on the cheek and she leads me over to the lobby seating area.

"What are you doing here? Phoebe has a meeting in Tacoma today"

"I know, that's why I'm here now. I wanted to speak to Christian" I say nervously.

"May I ask why? No offence but you're not his most favourite person in the world"

Thats putting it mildly.

Ever since everything went down a few weeks back, I've barely spoken to him. Phoebe and I moved back In to Escala a week later and the very next day Christian came to see me and he didn't mince his words. He told told me that he hasn't forgotten the fact that Phoebe was 15 the first time we slept together, nor has he forgotten that I'm his daughters dominant. It makes no difference to him that she is also _my_ Domme. To him, I am the enemy.

"I know he doesn't like me very much but...,"

"But?" She urges.

"You know I love Phoebe. I love her more than anything on this planet. She's having my baby but before that happens, I want to ask her to be my wife"

She doesn't say anything for a few minutes and then she just stands up and walks away.

What the fuck?

She stabs the elevator and then looks behind her and realises that I am still sitting in my seat.

"Are you coming?" She asks briskly.

I stand up and walk over to her and when we are in the elevator she hits the button for the top floor.

When it stops we are in another beautiful lobby. She walks through a dozen people and then asks a middle aged blonde if hes in a meeting. She gets the all clear and then opens two big oak doors and ushers me in.

Sitting behind his desk looking like the master of industry he is, is my future father in law. A man who hates my guts. Hates the fact that his daughter loves me. Hates the fact that she's pregnant with my baby and hates the fact that we practice BDSM.

This should be a piece of cake.

He looks up from his desk and sees me and scowls. It's soon replaced with a smile when he sees Ana behind me.

"Anastasia, what are you doing here? With him?"

"He has something to ask you and I wanted be here to hear him out" She says and walks over to him and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. He sits down and then pulls her down into his lap and they both just stare at me.

"What can I help you with, Tortuga?" He asks me briskly.

God damn it my hands are sweating!

"I wanted" my voice is really high and squeaky so I clear my throat and look him dead in the eye.

This is for Phoebe.

"Mr Grey, as you know Phoebe and I have been together a long time. I know that you don't agree with our relationship or the fact that we practice um...a different lifestyle. I'm not here today to make you happy. I'm here to make Phoebe happy. I love your daughter. I worship the ground she walks on and I love our baby more than I ever thought possible. I'm here today to ask you for her hand in marriage"

"No. Now get out"

"What? That's it? Just, No?" He can't do that!

"I didn't studder, Tortuga. Phoebe may be having your baby but people raise kids by themselves all the time. She'll manage"

Is he fucking kidding me! I stand up in anger and I know I must look like a raging bull.

"You're out of your mind if you think I will ever leave them! I love her and she loves me and the only reason I'm here is because she wants me to get your permission but she said she would marry me without it because the fact that I tried would be enough for her! I'm not going to tell her about being here today because I don't want to break her heart knowing that the man she loves is being rejected by the man that she looks up to. When we get married, and we will, I want her to think that she is having her fairytale. I don't wat her to look back on our wedding day with any regrets so you may be saying no to me now but ill ask you every fucking day for the rest of my life if I have to and one day you will accept the fact that there is not another man on this planet who would love her more than me!"

I turn around and go to storm out of his pretentious monstrosity of and office but his sharp voice halts me in my tracks.

"STOP!"

I turn around and I'm shocked to see Ana smiling at me. Christian gets up and slowly helps Ana sit back in his chair. He walks over to me and buttons his jacket as he walks and then stops in front of me.

"The reason I said no was to see how you would react. Would you walk out with out a fight? Or would you stand and fight for what my daughter wants? I can destroy you with just a flick of my wrist. I can take everything you've ever worked for and I can crush you but you stood up to me and put Phoebes wellbeing first. She needs someone who can keep her on the straight and narrow. I may not like you, Tortuga but Phoebe lives you and my little girls happiness comes first. I give you my permission. But I'll also say this. If I ever see one mark, just one! On her skin, I'll kill you with my bare hands. If you ever cheat on her, I'll kill you. And if she ever tells me that she doesn't want you any more then you better believe that I'll have you shipped off to the middle of the Sahara. Understand?"

"I understand" I nod and hold my hand out for him to shake.

He he squeezes my fingers hard but I don't flinch.

I thank both of them and then walk out of the office with a huge grin on my face.

Now its time to propose to my girl!

* * *

**PHOEBES POV**

"I feel like a whale!"

"Baby, you look great! You can't even tell you're pregnant"

"Yeah, well I feel like Shamu and you're making me go to the club. Can't we just go to Escala to play? We don't need to go to the club" I really don't feel like doing a scene tonight but Matthew has been on edge about something all day so I know he wants to play a little rougher tonight.

Our sex life is banging but since we have been living at my parents we have stuck to pretty much vanilla. Which is great but you know what they say? Variety is the spice of life.

We pull up at the club and I try to get into my Mistress persona. We get out the car and Matthew walks over to me and holds up a blind fold.

"You want to blindfold me before we get in there?" This is new.

"Are you questioning my motives?" He arches his eyebrow at me but I can see the smile playing around his mouth.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Sir" I smile.

After he has put the blindfold on he gently leads me into the club. Normally there is music blaring but its silent. Strange?

He helps me down the stairs and now I am really apprehensive because I can feel that there is no one else in here. The vibrations of footsteps which I can always feel is not there.

"I'm taking the blindfold off but I want you to keep your eyes closed, Ok?"

"Ok" He slips it off and then I hear his footsteps move away from me. I hear some switches flip and then the first lines of the Brad Paisley song- We danced, begins to play.

"Matthew? What's happening?"

_The bar was empty_  
_I was sweeping up the floor_  
_That's when she walked in_  
_I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"_  
_And she said "I know,_  
_But I'm afraid I left my purse"_  
_I said, "I put one back behind the bar_  
_I bet it's probably yours"_  
_And the next thing that I knew _  
_There we were, lost in conversation_  
_And before I handed her her purse_  
_I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_

I feel Matthew run his hands gently down my arms and then he kisses my lips and once again moves away from me.

"Open your eyes, Baby"

I open them and when I see what the club looks like I cover the gasp that leaves my mouth.

There are hundreds and hundreds of candles burning and flickering on every single flat surface. Vases of red roses are scattered everywhere and the floor is covered with rose petals but its the sight of Matthew that makes my heart beat speed up.

He is on one knee a few feet in front of me with a diamond ring in his hand.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, I have loved you from the first second I saw you. My love grew from that moment and when you told me you were having my baby it was like my heart was going to burst. I'll love you better than any man ever loved his woman so, Phoebe Grace Grey, Will You Marry Me?"

"YES!" I scream and jump into his arms making him fall back on the floor laughing.

He slips the ring in my finger and kisses me again.

"I love you so much, Matthew"

"I love you more, so to be Mrs Tortuga"

We may have had an unconventional start and and unconventional Journey but I knew from the first time I saw him that he was mine and even though we still have a long way to go, this feels like the start of our happy ever after.


	14. The End

**Hi everyone**

**So here is the last chapter. I have loved writing this story and I would have loved to have gone on and one with it but I know real life will get in the way. **

**For the next few months I won't be writing multi chapter stories. I'm going to post one shots or short stories that are less than 6 chapters but I will only post them when I have completed them. That way I can post a chapter a day.**

**Thak you you to every single person who has PMd me or left a review. **

**You guys rock!**

**Cheers xoxox **

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER, PHOEBES POV**

"Matthew Tortuga! I am going to kill you!" I scream down the stairs when I see the carnage that is our 3 year old daughters room.

I left him to look after her for a couple of hours with only 2 instructions. Don't give her anything messy and keep her away from her white dress which she is wearing to my sisters rehearsal dinner/party tonight.

What did I come home to?

A hyperactive toddler covered in chocolate pudding and a white dress with 2 messy hand prints on it.

Kill him slowly! That's what I will do!

I march down the stairs in a rage but when I see my husband and daughter giggling on the sofa some of it disappears.

I stand in front of them with my hands on my hips and I try to look stern.

"Mama mad, daddy" SJ looks at him with her big green eyes and then laughs when he tickles her.

"Dont worry, Cupcake. Daddy knows how to handle Mommy" He give me a sexy grin which causes me to roll my eyes. He reaches out and pulls me down so I am sat beside them. SJ immeadetly crawls onto my lap and snuggles her little head into my neck.

"As soon as I saw what she had done to her dress I called Niemans and ordered her another one which should be delivered here in an hour" He reassure me and then gives me a kiss.

"I just want everything to run smoothly tonight. Maggie has turned into bridezilla and the slightest little thing is pissing her off at the moment. I don't think she could handle her flower girl looking like she's been dumper diving"

"Thank god you weren't a picky bride. I don't understand why your sister and Paul couldn't do what we did"

"Our wedding was perfect for us but it's not Maggies style. Besides, Paul has a huge family so it was inevitable that this would turn into a 3 ring circus"

When I married Matthew, there was only a handfull of people, mainly my family, Gail and Taylor and Mark and Blaze. We were married at sunset in my parents backyard and then we had an old school cook out barbecue. The whole thing was planned in less than 3 weeks and everything went off without a hitch.

Maggies wedding is another story.

500 hundred invitations have gone out and it's being held in the grand ball room at the Fairmont Hotel. The wedding has been in the making for 2 years and at one stage I think Paul was one bitch fit away from making her elope but in the end everything has come together.

"Have Katie and Tommy arrived yet?" He asks me while stroking SJ's head.

Her full name is Sawyer-Jane Katherine Tortuga-Grey but we call her SJ for short. Jane is after Matthews biological mother, Katherine is after my little sister and of course Sawyer is after Luke.

"That's why I had to go to my parents. Katie stepped off the jet with a boy in tow and my father almost had a heart attack"

"She brought a guy home!" He asks stunned.

"Yep. He's 6'2 and he's on the football team. Linebacker, I think. They met at freshman orientation and have been dating ever since" I shrug and kiss my daughters now sleeping head.

I knew that Katie was dating. She three way called myself and Maggie about 6 weeks back asking for advice.

She has been at Harvard with Tommy for 3 months now and she loves campus life. She had a boyfriend in higschool when she was 17 but I know they didn't get any further than kissing. When she met this boy, Richard at orientation she said she felt actual butterfly's. He seems like a nice enough guy but just to make sure he was treating our baby sister the right way, Maggie and I flew straight out there to see for ourselves.

When we walked into the apartment that she shares with Tommy we found her dry humping Richard on the sofa. After he put his top back on we made him leave and then we gave Katie the mother of all sex talks. I tried to hammer home the importance of protection to her and Maggie was trying to describe every sexual posistion known to man.

We left about an hour later after I had gone to the store and bought Katie 100 condoms. I don't like the thought of my baby sister having sex but she's at college and it was going to happen sooner or later. I took one look at her earlier and I could just tell that she's done it with Richard.

My father was less than pleased but I have a feeling that my mother knew what was going to happen. She is so close with Katie that I know that Katie would have called her for words of wisdom.

"We better start getting ready. Maggie will kill us if we are late" I say but I snuggle deeper into my husbands side.

Our love has grown over the last 4 years and I can honestly say that it's been the best 4 years of my life.

We still go to the club but only about once a month. We moved out of Escala when I was in my 8th month of pregnancy and bought a house about a mile down the road from my parents. There is only one house in between both property's and I know that Teddy bought it.

He chased Blaze like no woman has ever been chased and eventually she gave in and agreed to go on a date with him.

It went horribly. They ended up arguing most of the night and when Teddy dropped her home she slapped him. He was so pissed that he punched the steering wheel which activated the airbag and he ended up with a broken nose.

After that he went back to his playboy ways and jetted from country to country on GEH business. He didn't see Blaze for over a 2 years until he came back for the coping together ball at my grandparent. Blaze was there with a date but when it came time for the first dance auction, Teddy bid $50,000 for her first dance. They danced and talked the night away and he ended up driving her home.

Since then they have been glued to each other's hips. I don't know if marriage is on the cards for them yet as they butt heads often but I think my brother must be planning for the future if he's bought the house next door.

The biggest shock of the last 4 years was Mark.

Our tough as nails hard assed dominant who swore he would never be tied down by any woman ever has become the most pussy whipped guy in history.

He moved out of his bachelor pad apartment and got himself a house with a white picket fence. He proposed and married his girl within 6 months of meeting her and now they are expecting their first child. A child that will be my newest little cousin because the girl he fell head over heels for, was Ava.

"Before we get ready, have you given anymore thought about what we talked about last night?" He asks me apprehensively.

I look up into his beautiful eyes and smile.

"I have"

"And?"

"And I went to the doctor this morning and had my coil removed" I grin.

"You did? So if we have sex right now then there is a chance I could get you pregnant?"

"There's a chance but seeing as our daughter is fast asleep on my chest I would say it's a slim chance" I giggle.

He shifts beside me and then gently lifts our sleeping daughter into his arms. He places her down softly in her playpen and then puts her little blanket over her. He turns and grabs my hand and practically drags me into the laundry room. He grab my hips and lifts me onto the dryer.

"What were you saying about my chances being slim?"

"Sorry I doubted you. Now, love me"

* * *

"I don't know whether to punch him or hug him" Maggie mumbles while looking at Katie's boyfriend, Richard.

"He seems to have a good affect on her. She's really calmed down. But just the thought of him with his hands on her drives me wild!"

"Drives you wild? Pheebs, you're not the one who walked into the boathouse earlier and stumbled in on him going down on her"

"EWW! Maggie! TMI!" I squeal and she laughs.

We are broken out of our laughing fit when Matthew walks in carrying SJ and she starts screeching when she sees my father. Her little legs start to kick and she's off before Matthew can even lower her to the ground. My father turns when he hears her and crouches down to catch her as she throws herself into his arms.

"There's my beautiful princess!" He scoops her up and then gives her a dozen kisses on her neck making her giggle. The senator and governor he was talking to look on in amusement as Cristian Grey, CEO Hard ass, starts playing patty cake with his 3 year old granddaughter.

She is 100% a grandpas girl. I put it down to the fact that he was the first one to hold her after she was born. It was the most amazing and mortifying experience of my life.

I was 8 and a half months pregnant and went to Grey house to have lunch with my father and Katie. We had a beautiful meal of pulled pork burgers and fries and then he insisted that he walk us down to the parking garage. We got in the elevator and between the 14th and 15th floor the elevator stopped dead. I have a small fear of confined spaces and the shock of being stuck in that lift sent me into labour.

My father immeadieltly took charge and got on his cell phone and screamed at every engineer he could get hold of. After an hour it was clear that the baby was coming and nothing was going to stop her.

I refused point blank for my father to see me from the waist down so he sat behind my head and Katie had to deliver the baby.

She cursed and screamed so much that even my father was blushing. She almost fainted when she first saw the baby's head but then my mother called her cell phone and talked her through it along with the paramedic who was waiting in the lobby of Grey House.

I pushed and pushed and as soon as the baby was born and I saw that she was ok I passed out. Katie handed the baby to my father and not a minute later the elevator started working and the doors opened to the lobby.

Waiting for us were Matthew, Maggie and my mother along with a team of paramedics. We were whisked off to the hospital and we both got the all clear. Katie was so excited when I gave the baby her name but if it wasn't for her, the birth may have gone a whole lot different.

That experience changed Katie in a big way and we were all shocked when she came home three weeks later and said that she decided to go Pre Med at Harvard. She wants to become a paediatrician and even though that means she will be away for 8 years at medical school, I have no doubt that she will make a fantastic doctor.

Tommy is following in mine and Teddys footsteps and he is studying economics with a goal of being my COO when one day when I take over as CEO. Teddy never wanted to be top dog at Grey House so it will be nice to have one of my brothers working right beside me one day.

Maggie is now my mothers right hand woman at Grey Publishing and I know they have the best time working together. More than once my father and I have gone down there to view the financials and we have found them giggling over cups of Tea in my mothers office.

"Can you believe how much dad took to being a grandpa? I mean, I know he was a great father to us growing up but last week he blew off a meeting that would have netted GEH close to 10 million dollars just so he could come to our place and take SJ to the pond to feed the ducks"

"He loves that little girl, Pheebs. Do you know he asked me the other day if Paul and I would have kids right away? He's excited about having another kid to bounce on his knee"

"Keep it to yourself but Matthew and I are trying" I tell her with a smile.

"Really? That's great! It will be even greater if you could get pregnant like in the next couple of months"

"Why the next couple of months?" I ask.

"Because it would be nice for my little one to have a cousin close to their own age" She tells me softly and gently touches her belly.

"What! You're pregnant?"

"I'm 8 weeks. That's why I have been such a bitch this last few weeks. I'm not bridezilla. I'm hormonal!"

"I'm so happy for you!" I wrap her in a big hug and tears spring to my eyes. My sisters having a baby!

* * *

After walking around and greeting all the people that I needed to, I find myself back at our table with my mother.

I smile when I look out in the dance floor and see Matthew dancing with SJ in his arms. He spins her around making her giggle and then I laugh when I see my father walk up behind them. My daughter starts going crazy for her grandpa and when Matthew sees him he laugh. My father says something to Matthew and shakes his hand. My husband then hands our daughter over to him and makes his way over to me.

Their relationship over the last 4 years has gotten better. They're no where near being best buds but each year when my father does his annual boys in the woods camping trip with Teddy, Tommy and Paul, he invites Matthew along.

One of my fondest memories of them together was the twins 18th birthday party. When all the guests had gone home my father cracked open a bottle of scotch and him and Matthew got wasted off their faces. They were laughing and joking with each other all night and the next day they were both sick as dogs together.

About a year ago my father approached Matthew with an offer to contract Tortuga Trucking with some shipping needs that GEH had. Matthew accepted and since then Tortuga Trucking has tripled in size. I think the contract was my fathers way of extending the olive branch. I don't think he loves my husband like a son but I know that he has a lot of respect for Matthew and the way he treats me.

"Hey, baby" he sits beside me and then kisses me just below my ear.

I see my mother smiling at us with a look of nostalgia on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking how much you and Matthew remind me of your father and I"

"If our marriage is half as good as yours then I'm counting it as a win" I smile.

She stands up and kisses me softly on the forehead and then joins my father and daughter on the dance floor.

"While your parents are looking after SJ...wanna sneak away to the boat house?"

"You read my mind, Mr Tortuga"

* * *

**CHRISTIANS POV, TEN MINUTES BEFORE.**

I wonder if I could get Taylor to drown the little prick in the lake!

I am stood just off the dance floor watching as this boy twirls my baby girl around the dance floor. I don't care if he is a model student with perfect grades, perfect sportsman and the fact that he comes from one of the wealthiest family's in New York.

I don't like him!

I feel like I am losing my girls one at a time.

Phoebe is married with a kid. Maggie is getting married in 2 days and now my baby girl has brought a boy home for the first time. Everything is happening too fast.

I would even bet money on Teddy being married before years end. He is head over heels for Jennifer. Not that I mind. She's a wonderful girl and Teddy has really settled down. It pleases his mother greatly that he no longer jets all over the world and has set up base in Seattle.

Little does my wife know but my youngest son has picked up his brothers playboy baton. The twins don't have close security at college but the few reports I have had all said that Tommy "Entertained" 2 or 3 different girls each week. Those same reports mentioned nothing about my daughter and this boy. She always was good at getting around security.

I hear a squeal and I look at my granddaughter who is giggling away in her fathers arms.

My granddaughter is my obsession. I love her just as much as I love my own children. She's so fun to hang around with and I love when she comes to Grey House. I can't wait for Maggie and Paul to have a baby, after they're married of course, because I would love more grandchildren. I would have hoped that Phoebe and Matthew would have had another one by now but hopefully they won't leave to big of a gap in between kids. It would be nice for SJ to have a sibling close to her own age.

Just like I thought, Phoebe is a wonderful mother. She balances her career and motherhood perfectly and my granddaughter wants for nothing.

Matthew is also a terrific father. He worships that little girl and he worships my daughter. I may have disliked him, a lot, when I first found out about his relationship with Phoebe but over the years, he's grown on me. Not that I would ever say that. I like to keep him on his toes.

I know that him and Phoebe still practice BDSM but after many many sessions with Flynn, I have come to accept that it's their life and I can't let my jaded views get in their way.

I have never seen my daughter as happy as she has been these last few years and I hope that Maggie and Paul have as good as marriage as Phoebe and Matthew.

I make my way over to him and when SJ sees me she starts holding her hands out for me. Before I take her I look Matthew in the eye and say something I should have said to him years ago.

"You're a good man, Son. A great father and a great husband and I'm glad my daughter found you"

"Thank you, Christian"

I can see that my words have made him emotional so I reach out for my granddaughter and start twirling her around.

About ten minutes later I am joined by my wife and we sandwich SJ between us and slow dance.

"You look extremely happy, Mrs Grey"

"That's because I am, Mr Grey. I have a loving husband. 5 wonderful kids. A perfect granddaughter and a perfect life. It doesn't get much better than this... Well, it will do, but not yet" she smiles

"What do you mean?"

"Well...lets just say that by Christmas, you will have another little bundle of joy to bounce on your knee"

"Really? Phoebes pregnant?" I smile so hard my face hurts.

"It's not Phoebe" She starts biting her lip and looking slightly worried.

"It better not be Katie! I swear to god I'll kill that fuc..."

"Little ears! And no, it's not Katie. It's Maggie"

I feel slightly better but not fully. Thats 2 of my daughters now that have been pregnant on their wedding day!

"It's a good job she is getting married this weekend. Otherwise me and Pauly boy would be having words" I pout and she laughs softly.

"Come on Mr Grey. Let's go put SJ to bed, shes fast asleep"

We walk into the house and put SJ in the nursery that we had converted. I make sure the baby monitor is on and then we walk back outside hand in hand.

I smile when I see all my kids in a little group talking by the dock.

Matthew is swaying softly with Phoebe on his arms.

Maggie and Paul are whispering to each other and sharing a smile.

Teddy is making Blaze laugh about something and Tommy and Katie are trying to get each other in a head lock like the did when they were kids.

I wrap my arms around Anas waist as we watch our children interact.

"Thank you, Anastasia"

"Wht are you thanking me for?"

"For this. For them. For giving me more. I love you so much and our kids and grandkids complete my life. I never thought I could be this happy and yet there are things on the horizon that will make me even happier. It's unbelievable really. Who would have thought all those years ago when you fell into my office that it would lead to all this" I gesture around the back yard and our family.

She Turns in my arms and links her hands behind my head.

"Christian Grey. When I tripped into your office and I looked up into your beautiful grey eyes, I saw this. I saw our future. I saw our kids and I saw our love. We may have had an unconventional start but I would not change a second of it for the world"

"You really do love me, Mrs Grey, Don't you?"

"Yes, I do"

**THE END**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Thank you to every single person who has left a review, faved or followed.

Live said it before and I'll say it again, I have the best readers in fanfiction.

Thank you all so much and I'll see you soon :)

Cheers

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
